Quand un populaire tombe amoureux d'une ringarde
by Sana-fiction
Summary: Lors d'un soir, Sasuke et Sakura couchent ensemble alors qu'ils sont opposé, qu'ils ne se côtoient pas d'ordinaire bien qu'ils vont dans le même lycée. Le brun veut la retrouver mais Sakura préfère l'éviter et garder ça secret. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un ténébreux se fait obstiné, qu'une rose se fait désirer et qu'une blonde met son grain de sel?
1. Chapter 1

Hello mes loulous, me voici avec une nouvelle fiction ! Je vous l'avais promis celle-là, vous vous en souvenez ? Bref, elle est entièrement écrite, je peux donc déjà vous dire qu'elle comporte un prologue, 41 chapitres et un épilogue.

C'est ma première fiction, c'est avec qu'elle que j'ai vraiment percé dans le monde de l'écriture même si je dois encore m'améliorer, je ne suis pas parfaite non plus !

Alors, que dire ? Je démarre sur un cliché, eh ouais ! Mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ça n'est-ce pas ? Le début pour moi est un peu gnangnan j'avoue mais je vous encourage quand même à lire !

Au fil des chapitres vous prendrez sûrement conscience, tout comme ceux qui l'on fait sur Skyrock, que mon écriture change, s'améliore et l'histoire prendre une tournure assez comique je vais dire.

Bon, je ne vous en dis pas plus hein, si vous voulez vraiment connaître cette histoire, il suffit de lire ! Beaucoup l'on apprécié, va savoir pourquoi, moi je ne kiffe que la fin !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous mes loulous !

**Prologue :**

Elle, elle est la ringarde de son lycée, elle est celle qu'on surnomme l'intello et qui est le genre de fille à être transparente aux yeux des autres. Elle est lunatique, timide, gentille, ayant le cœur sur la main et ses amis, elle peut les compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Lui, il est populaire, entouré de nombreuses personnes qui l'adule ou il a tout simplement une forte amitié avec certains. Beau, charismatique, charmeur, collectionnant les histoires d'un soir, voilà ce qui fait son quotidien.

Tous deux ne se connaissent pas, ne se parlent pas malgré que chaque jour, dans les couloirs de l'établissement ils se croisent. Il est deux ans son aîné, du coup ils sont dans des classes séparées. Ils sont à l'opposé de l'un et de l'autre, des contraires, ils ne pourraient tout simplement pas être compatibles.

Pourtant, lors d'un soir, à un bal organisé par les terminales, ils s'approchent, se collent, dansent et boivent ensemble. Cette nuit-là elle perdit sa virginité alors qu'elle n'était qu'un trophée de plus pour le jeune homme. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient réalisé que leur acte allait avoir certaines conséquences.

Ils avaient commis ensemble l'irréparable sans se soucier du lendemain…


	2. Chapter 2

Voici donc mon premier chapitre qui est un peu ennuyant je vais dire mais il faut bien ça pour démarrer une histoire. N'oublié pas, soyez indulgent, c'était ma toute première fiction que j'ai recommencé un nombre incalculable de fois !

Bonne lecture mes loulous.

**Chapitre 1 : Feindre le mensonge et doute.**

C'était un dimanche soir comme tant d'autres et une jeune fille à la chevelure rosée était couchée sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Elle regardait une magnifique robe pendue sur un cintre posé à la porte de sa penderie. Le vêtement en question était dans les tons blancs et roses pastel, le devant était légèrement décolleté, les manches étaient longues et souples avec des petits voiles vers les poignets. La jupe était tout aussi légère avec trois étages de voiles, simple et gracieuse, voilà ce qu'était la ravissante tenue.

Le bal pour fêter le carnaval était fini et la jeune demoiselle y avait assisté en se faisant passer pour une diva à la soirée de son lycée en ayant pris bien soin de mettre une perruque pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. Jamais elle n'avait assisté à un bal et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds sans qu'elle sache s'expliquer pourquoi elle avait fait le déplacement. Elle qui d'habitude restait enfermé dans sa chambre à étudier au lieu de sortir, elle avait exactement fait l'inverse.

La jeune fille ne faisait que penser à cette soirée de carnaval où elle avait été vendredi soir ou plutôt, elle pensait au garçon avec qui elle a dansé, _Sasuke Uchiha_… Le plus populaire des gars du lycée, plus vieux qu'elle, elle qui n'avait que seize ans. Lui, il a dix-huit ans et il était d'une classe au-dessus de la sienne. Jamais encore ce jeune garçon n'avait posé ses yeux sur sa personne à part ce soir-là…

Lors de cette fameuse soirée, elle avait finalement atterri dans une chambre d'hôtel avec le jeune homme et elle ne pouvait que penser à ce qui s'était passé. À la douceur qu'il avait eue envers elle, à ses tendres caresses, à ses baisers qui lui avaient fait perdre la tête, à la façon dont il l'avait touché pour la faire vibrer. Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui procurer des sensations aussi divines les unes que les autres alors qu'il l'avait éveillé à un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, _la sexualité_. C'était sa première fois contrairement à lui, mais il avait été très doux, se rendant très vite compte qu'elle était novice et vierge. Elle avait cru qu'il s'arrêterait une fois qu'il en aurait prit conscience, mais ça avait été tout autre. Sakura était une fille de plus sur sa liste, elle le savait, elle ne se faisait aucune illusion. De plus, il ne savait pas qui elle était et d'après les rumeurs du lycée, elle savait de source sûr qu'il détestait les intellos, ce qu'elle était.

Le lendemain les cours reprendraient et la rose pensait que Sasuke ne se souviendrait sûrement pas d'elle, du moins, elle l'espérait. Et puis ne sachant même pas le prénom de la fille avait qui il avait couché, il ne pourrait pas faire le lien. Elle par contre, elle ne pouvait pas oublier, même si elle allait faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne pouvait hélas en parler à sa meilleure amie, Ino Yamanaka, jeune blonde amoureuse du brun. La fleur n'avait jamais prétendu aimer le ténébreux, il était un gars qui faisait craquer toutes les filles par son charme et sa beauté, mais ça lui faisait néanmoins quand même quelque chose de lui avoir donné son bien le plus précieux.

La jeune fille se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit, regardant l'autre côté du mur, essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle avait fait avec le jeune Uchiha. Sa chambre était une pièce de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, ayant un simple lit d'une personne, une grande garde-robe, une armoire, un bureau, une fenêtre, quelques affaires bien rangés par-ci, par-là. Bref, une pièce propre et en ordre comme il se devait, reflet de la personnalité de la jeune Haruno. Il était minuit passé et elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, même si sa lampe de chevet était éteinte. Elle se mit donc à penser à son meilleur ami, _Shikamaru Nara_. Jeune garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis des années, mais qui était dans la même classe que Sasuke. Tous deux s'étaient connus en colonie de vacances quand ils étaient gosses et depuis, ils avaient gardé le contact. Le jeune homme était intelligent, mais il n'utilisait que très rarement son QI extraordinaire. Il aimait faire le fainéant, dormir et regarder les nuages dans le ciel, toutefois il était un très bon confident. Ce fut donc en pensant à son meilleur ami qu'enfin, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit…

Le lendemain matin, toujours dans la même demeure, la même chambre, un réveil sonnait, mais la jeune fille ne daignait pas bouger pour arrêter le son strident, ne sortant pas de sous la couette. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges sangs se permit d'entrer dans la pièce pour ensuite secouer sa tête de dépit. Il s'avança près du lit de sa cadette pour éteindre le réveil et il se mit à secouer sa jeune sœur. Chaque matin c'était la même rengaine, mais il n'utilisait en aucun cas de la brusquerie, juste ce qu'il fallait pour la sortir de son doux sommeil.

« **Allez Saky, il faut te lever,** ordonna gentiment le jeune roux.

- **Hum…laisse-moi dormir encore un peu Sasori.**

- **Hors de question, il faut te lever, tu as cours,** insista-t-il. »

La jeune fille se mit à soupirer de fatigue et se redressa dans son lit tout en se frottant les yeux alors que son frère quittait déjà son antre sans un mot de plus. Elle se leva et s'étendit, allongeant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour bien tendre tous ses muscles de tout son corps. Sakura possédait une longue chevelure magnifique d'un rose pâle hors du commun, lui tombant dans le bas de ses reins. Des beaux yeux verts émeraudes, une très belle silhouette avec des formes là où il le fallait, elle n'était ni trop grosse, ni trop maigre. Physique qu'elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement, trouvant plutôt qu'elle était tout le contraire.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et opta pour un jean délavé et une blouse large à longues manches qui lui dénudait une épaule. Elle mit par la suite un chouchou à mit longueur de ses cheveux après les avoir coiffés et elle se maquilla légèrement. Elle vêtue ensuite ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, terminant ainsi de se préparer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'en porter si c'était pour voir quelque chose de près, c'était juste pour voir avec plus de netteté et surtout de loin. Elle savait voir les formes, les couleurs, mais à une certaine distance, c'était dur à distinguer, c'était flou et elle devait forcer sur ses pupilles pour n'arriver à rien de toute façon. Ça lui donnait un air intello et elle aimait ça car les garçons ne l'approchaient pas, peu désireux de côtoyer les filles comme elle.

Elle descendit ensuite avec ses cours, son frère était déjà partis, il travaillait dans le F.B.I donc il n'était pas souvent présent, mais Sakura savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son grand frère pour n'importe quoi. Elle prit un rapide petit-déjeuner et partit par après pour son lycée. Elle évitait de penser à Sasuke, c'était bien mieux pour son moral et elle préférait se concentrer sur les cours qu'elle aurait dans la journée. Mais surtout, il fallait qu'elle cache ce qu'elle avait fait vendredi soir avec le jeune Uchiha, même à sa meilleure amie. Elle ne savait pas si cette dernière était venue et si oui, en quoi elle s'était déguisée.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues, elle ne fit ni attention au paysage qui se défilait sous ses yeux ni à toutes les personnes qu'elle pouvait croiser, c'était ainsi avec Sakura. Elle préférait tracer son chemin plutôt que traîner les trottoirs pour arriver rapidement à son lycée. Comme souvent, elle passa devant les populaires justes devant la grille, ce qui voulait dire, devant Sasuke, Shikamaru était présent, mais faisait mine de dormir, quant aux autres, elle ne les connaissait pas et elle ne voulait en aucun cas faire leurs connaissances. Devant les potes de son meilleur ami, la rose ne lui adressait pas la parole, un pacte entre lui et elle car au fond d'elle-même, la fleur n'aimait pas les populaires et le jeune Nara respectait en tout point ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, n'allant pas contre.

Sasuke ne la regardait pas, ayant une rousse à son bras, ce qui ravissait la jeune fille. Mais alors qu'elle tournait pour rentrer dans la cour en passant juste à côté du brun, il glissa un regard vers elle, mais embrassa très vite sa compagne du moment, il n'aimait pas les intellos et n'en voyait donc pas l'utilité d'attarder son regard sur leurs personnes. L'Haruno continua son avancée dans la cour le cœur battant, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, dire qu'elle, elle se souvenait de chacun de ses gestes, de ses baisers, de sa sueur qui avait perlé à son front, de ses mots doux, _de tout_. Même durant leurs ébats elle avait réussi à garder sa perruque sur sa tête, il ne réaliserait donc pas qu'en fin de compte, c'était avec elle qu'il avait couché, c'était assez cocasse pour un mec qui collectionnait les conquêtes. Cette nuit-là, elle avait quand même eu la bonne idée de se réveiller avant lui, de remettre sa perruque qu'elle avait perdue durant son sommeil et de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Devant le portail, Sasuke avait arrêté d'embrasser sa copine de l'instant et elle était partie rejoindre ses amies. Il avait ensuite pris une cigarette dans son paquet pour l'allumé tout en la mettant entre ses lèvres. Ses potes, les gars populaires se constituaient de Shikamaru Nara, un garçon avec une grande intelligence, mais qui s'en foutait, ne voulant que dormir et ayant sans cesse un air las sur son visage était quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, pour le ténébreux, il ne se la tapait pas comme les intellos. Kiba Inuzuka, le plus grand dragueur qui puisse exister, après l'Uchiha bien entendu, Saï Machwi, un gars calme et posé, toujours à l'écoute et Naruto Uzumaki, le meilleur ami du ténébreux qui ne savait pas rester sérieux un seul instant, attirant pour la plupart du temps l'attention avec ses pitreries.

« **Alors ta soirée vendredi soir Sasuke ? **demande Kiba.

- **Je me suis taper une meuf…**

- **Encore ?** questionna Saï.

- **Elle était bonne au moins ?** s'excita Naruto.

- **Ouais.**

- **Galère…** soupira simplement Shikamaru.

- **C'était un bon coup alors ?** interrogea Kiba.

- **Elle était vierge,** lança Sasuke en recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette. »

Ses potes le regardèrent éberlués, même Naruto fut surpris, ce qui n'était pas courant.

« **Vierge ?** demanda Saï.

- **Mais jamais tu ne t'es tapé des vierges !** s'exclama Kiba.

- **C'est vrai ça Sas'ke,** renchérit Naruto.

- **Je ne le savais pas au départ,** avoua le ténébreux.

- **Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas virée comme tu l'as déjà fait avec une autre quand tu l'as découvert ?** demanda Shikamaru.

- **Je ne sais pas…**

- **Et c'est qui ?** questionna Saï.

- **Je n'en sais rien…**

- **Tu ne sais même pas qui sait ? Elle ressemble à quoi ?** demande Kiba.

- **Cheveux noirs et des yeux verts émeraude…**

- **Pas très courant ça,** balança le Nara.

- **Je compte bien la retrouver pour savoir qui ma fait prendre mon pied comme aucune ne l'a encore fait. **

- **Hé ben, va falloir chercher une gonzesse aux cheveux noirs et yeux verts alors ! **continua Naruto stupidement, bras en croix derrière la tête.

- **Pas très compliqué ça, il ne doit pas y en avoir des masses,** éclaira Shikamaru.

- **Je la trouverais, je veux mettre un nom sur sa tête, **scanda le brun en tirant une dernière latte sur sa cigarette et la jetant ensuite.

- **Pour l'ajouter à ton tableau de chasse ?** interrogea Kiba tout sourire.

- **Bien sûr,** assura Sasuke, sourire aux coins des lèvres. »

Tous savaient, l'Uchiha était un chasseur et il attrapait toujours ses proies, mais là, c'était une fille qu'il voulait retrouver. Ce qui était plutôt étrange car d'habitude, une fois qu'il avait sauté une meuf, il ne la recherchait pas ensuite, mais jetait plutôt son dévolu sur une autre…

En entrant dans sa classe, Sakura alla directement au fond pour se diriger à son banc là où il y avait déjà Ino qui se maquillait, pour ne pas changer. Elle prit place directement tout en saluant son amie.

« **Salut Ino.**

- **Ah salut Saky. Tu n'es pas venue vendredi soir, je ne t'ai pas vue.**

- **Non, je préférais faire autre chose, **mentit la fleur.

- **Mouais, comme tes devoirs n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Parfaitement.** »

La rose n'aimait pas mentir, c'était quelque chose dont elle avait horreur, mais elle n'osait pas dire à sa meilleure amie qu'en fait, elle était venue et qu'elle avait couchée avec Sasuke Uchiha. Elle ne savait pas comment la blonde pourrait réagir à un tel aveu et elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire de la peine, sachant ce qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme en question.

« **Moi j'y suis allée et il y a une fille que je veux étriper**, se plaignit la Yamanaka.

- **Ah bon ?**

- **Oui, elle a des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts, elle a monopolisé Sasuke-kun et elle est partis ensuite avec lui, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle alors que j'étais là moi.**

- **Je serais toi, je laisserais tomber…** commença Sakura.

- **Jamais de la vie, Sasuke-kun est à moi et à personne d'autre. En fait, je sors avec l'un de ses potes !**

- **Je pensais que tu étais amoureuse de Sasuke ?**

- **Oui, mais en sortant avec l'un de ses amis, je me rapproche de lui et il me remarquera forcément !** répliqua Ino, certaine de son coup. »

L'Haruno soupira et secoua sa tête par dépit, Ino ne voulait pas entendre raison, elle était bien trop amoureuse pour cela. Sa meilleure amie jouait malheureusement à un jeu très dangereux et se moquait des sentiments des autres. Pour elle, tout était bon pour arriver à ses fins alors qu'Ino savait que Sasuke Uchiha avait un tas de filles à ses pieds et que généralement, c'était l'affaire d'une nuit. Mais visiblement, cela n'arrêtait pas la jeune fille pour autant qui voulait à tout prix que le ténébreux tombe amoureux d'elle, chose qui n'arriverait certainement jamais, la rose en était persuadée.

Les cours avaient débuté depuis un bon moment à présent, Sasuke, lui, était assis à sa place aux côtés de Naruto comme à son habitude, ses doigts étaient croisés l'un dans l'autre, sa tête posée dessus et ses coudes étaient sur son bureau. Il était perdu dans ses pensées alors que le blondinet faisait une fois de plus des dessins débiles sur le banc. Il pensait à cette jeune fille avec qui il avait passé la nuit de vendredi soir, moment qui fut torride pour lui. Elle avait été douce, timide, incertaine, mais il entendait encore dans sa tête ses cris de plaisir, ses gémissements, ses complaintes qu'elle avait chuchoté. Une voix si mélodieuse qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, il fallait qu'il la retrouve, il voulait savoir à qui il avait pris la virginité même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

C'était la première fois pour lui, d'habitude, il baisait avec des filles expérimentées, mais là, ça avait été tout l'inverse. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé en le découvrant, non, elle l'avait bien trop excité avec sa voix, ses cris, ses gémissements, sa naïveté, sa timidité et sa sensiblerie. Il était certain que ce n'était pas vraiment sa vraie couleur de cheveux, il savait que ce serait chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Pourtant il voulait à tout prix la retrouver, ça devenait vital pour lui, elle l'obsédait. Les yeux, il était certain que c'était sa vraie couleur, ça se voyait à l'œil nu, un vert de jade si magnifique, où passaient toutes les émotions car ça il les avaient vu. Tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti était passé dans ses prunelles et il en avait apprécié le spectacle. C'était simple, il avait tout aimé chez cette fille et c'était ça qui était perturbant car ça n'arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais un tel état de fait.

L'heure de la pause midi arriva bien assez vite malgré les réflexions du brun et la cloche se mit à retentir dans tout le lycée, donnant à tous élèves le signal pour aller manger. Dans la classe de la fleur, Ino avait déjà filé comme l'éclair, Sakura ne savait pas ce que son amie mijotait, mais elle savait d'avance que sa meilleure amie avait concocté quelque chose. Elle quitta donc sa classe seule pour s'engouffrer dans les couloirs bondés d'élèves en direction de son casier, une fois qu'elle y eut déposé ses affaires, elle fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers le réfectoire de l'établissement. Mais au milieu d'un couloir, elle aperçut Sasuke avec ses amis, Ino accroché au brun de l'un des leurs. Elle ne fit pas attention au garçon auquel la blonde s'était collée alors qu'elle dévorait des yeux le ténébreux, restant fidèle à elle-même.

La fleur vit néanmoins Shikamaru soupirer, il était déjà exaspéré, ça se lisait sur son visage las, elle le connaissait si bien. Elle fit semblant de rien et passa à côté d'eux, mais en passant à côté de Sasuke, pendant deux secondes sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le cœur de la rose se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, elle revoyait une fois de plus dans sa tête ses magnifiques orbes sombres alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Elle avança, cachant cette pensée, mais elle pouvait encore sentir malgré tout le regard du ténébreux dans son dos, ce qui la faisait frissonner des pieds à la tête. Ino l'avait fusillée du regard alors qu'elle n'y pouvait rien si le jeune homme l'ait observé un millième de seconde, elle n'avait pas demandé ça. Elle continua donc sa route sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit de plus, pensant plutôt à oublier de toutes les manières possible l'homme avec qui elle avait couché.

Le groupe de Sasuke avait repris leur marche et le brun était déjà agacé par la blonde au bras de Saï qui le dévorait des yeux. Il détestait ce genre de fille qui osait sortir avec l'un de ses potes pour s'approcher de sa propre personne. Se sentir observé ainsi était très irritant et il ne supportait en aucun cas cela. Il repensa à la fille aux cheveux roses, son regard lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas dire pourquoi exactement. Il avait vu Ino la foudroyer du regard tout ça parce qu'ils s'étaient observés, il trouvait ça vraiment pathétique.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au réfectoire et ils s'installèrent, son meilleur ami exigeait une fois de plus des ramen et Sasuke n'en fut pas étonné étant donné que c'était le plat favori de Naruto. Kiba se comportait comme à son habitude et Ino prenait place sur les genoux de Saï, juste en face de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier n'avait qu'une envie, il voulait tout simplement que cette blondasse disparaisse de sa vue.

« **Yes, des ramen,** se réjouissait Naruto

- **Ça****ne t'arrive jamais de manger autre chose **? demande Kiba à Naruto.

- **T'es malade ! Il n'y a rien de mieux que des ramen !** affirma le blond avec entrain.

- **Galère…** s'exclama Shikamaru avachi sur la table.

- **Naruto restera toujours fidèle à lui-même,** confirma Saï de sa voix calme et posée.

- **Comment peux-tu avaler une telle cochonnerie ? Tu m'écœures !** grommela Ino qui était dégoûtée.

- **Personne ne t'oblige à rester avec nous tu sais…** annonça Sasuke froidement, mais le plus calme possible.

- **Oh Sasuke-kun je ne voulais pas te vexer, j'aime rester avec vous,** formula-t-elle moelleuse.

- **Avec moi tu veux dire ?** demande Saï, doux sourire sur les lèvres.

- **Mais oui, avec toi je voulais dire,** se rattrapa Ino. »

Sasuke ne pouvait pas sentir cette blonde, elle lui sortait tout bonnement par les oreilles et son petit manège ne passait pas inaperçu à ses yeux. Il sentait le coup foireux arriver, il était même certain qu'elle n'aimait pas Saï, qu'elle se jouait de lui. Cela se voyait, mais il ne disait rien, gardant ses suppositions pour lui. Ino ne faisait que l'énerver, même s'il n'en montrait rien et ce fut donc rapidement qu'il se leva, décidé à s'éloigner de cette table où il avait l'impression subitement d'étouffer.

« **Hé, tu vas ou Sas'ke ?**

- **À**** la bibliothèque, je vais prendre les infos qu'il faut pour tout le monde.**

- **C'est galère moi je dis,** intervint Shikamaru.

- **C'est pour ça que je le fais, comme ça tu ne devras pas le faire,** clama Sasuke.

- **On se rejoint après alors,** parlementa Kiba.

- **Ouais,** acquiesça Sasuke.

- **Tu veux de l'aide Sasuke-kun ? **questionna la Yamanaka.

- **Pas de la tienne en tout cas,** souffla le concerné. »

Sur ses mots, le ténébreux s'en alla, laissant ses amis derrière lui. Saï le regardait avec un reproche dans les yeux alors qu'il ne disait rien, mais l'Uchiha n'y faisait pas attention. Il quitta le réfectoire et marcha dans les couloirs, il arriva très vite à la bibliothèque étant donné que l'établissement était quasi vide. Ça le faisait _chier_ d'y aller pour la documentation dont il avait besoin, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il se mit à regarder dans les rayons une fois dans la salle, il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait pour l'instant, il alla donc dans un autre rayon et il tomba nez à nez avec la jeune fille aux cheveux roses à qui il pensait justement quelques instants avant. Ou plutôt a la couleur de ses yeux qu'il avait l'impression de connaître et à la teinte de sa chevelure qui le captivait.

Tous deux se stoppèrent, Sakura avait son cœur qui battait la chamade rien qu'à la vue du jeune homme, jamais elle n'aurait pensé tomber sur son amant d'une nuit dans un tel endroit, ce qui la surprenait au plus haut point. Sasuke était certain d'avoir déjà vu ses prunelles et il ne voulait pas en démordre. Tous deux se dévisageaient et il pouvait voir ainsi qu'elle était surprise de le voir. La demoiselle décida de reprendre sa route et de l'ignorer, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais le brun tendit son bras sur le côté, l'empêchant ainsi de passer et elle le regarda, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'un populaire me veut ?**

- **Savoir une chose.**

- **Et de quel ordre je te prie ?**

- **T'es sarcastique je trouve, je ne t'ai rien fait.**

- **Normal, tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi ce revirement ?**

- **J'ai juste une question à te poser.**

- **Ben pose là. De toute façon tu te crois tout permis.**

- **On ne se serait pas déjà croisé quelque part ?**

- **Chaque jour dans les couloirs pourquoi ?**

- **Évidemment****, je voulais juste dire au bal de vendredi par exemple ?**

- **Certainement pas,** s'exclama vivement la fleur.

- **Tu vois, j'en doute, tes yeux ne mente pas,** s'affirma le ténébreux.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

- **Que je suis certain que c'est toi.** »

La rose sentit son cœur s'emballer, elle devenait même nerveuse face à un tel regard, mais elle fit toutefois en sorte que Sasuke n'en voit rien. C'était son secret et elle voulait le garder et certainement ne pas en parler avec celui avec qui elle avait couché, dans un lieu public. Mais alors que tout semblait perdu pour la jeune fleur, elle vit son meilleur ami arriver juste derrière le taciturne qui les rejoignait.

« **Ah Sasuke je te cherchais.**

- **Hum…** répondit ce dernier, rabaissant son bras qui lui tirait légèrement de l'avoir laissé tendu ainsi.

- **Tiens Saky.**

- **Shika…**

- **Que fais-tu là ?**

- **J'emprunte un bouquin pour mes partiels.**

- **Ah oui c'est bientôt, galère…**

- **Bon à plus, quant à toi, tu te trompes de personne,** lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Sasuke. »

Elle se mit à contourner ce dernier pour ensuite avancer dans sa démarche pour s'éloigner d'eux. Mais à peine qu'elle eut fait quelques pas que Shikamaru se retourna, prêt à interpeller une fois de plus son amie qui elle ne désirait qu'une chose, prendre ses jambes à son cou et déguerpir.

« **Au fait Saky…**

- **Oui ?** questionna-t-elle en s'arrêtant et se retournant.

- **Tu as oublié de me sonner vendredi soir…**

- **Pardon, mais je ne voulais pas te déranger à la soirée et je faisais mes devoirs.**

- **Faut décrocher de temps en temps tu sais, je suis certain que le bal t'aurait plu.**

- **J'en doute.**

- **Appelle-moi ce soir.**

- **Je n'y manquerais pas.** »

Et elle reprit ensuite son chemin, laissant les deux garçons seuls dans ce rayon où il n'y avait aucun élève étant donné que très peu profitaient de la bibliothèque sur l'heure du midi.

« **Que lui veux-tu Sasuke ?** demanda le Nara sans préambule, une fois la jeune fille hors de vue.

- **Tu l'as connu d'où ?**

- **On se connaît depuis qu'on est gosses, c'est ma meilleure amie.**

- **Pourtant le matin elle ne s'arrête jamais pour te dire bonjour.**

- **Car elle a horreur des populaires c'est tout, tu lui veux quoi ?**

- **Je suis sûr que c'est elle, la fille de vendredi soir.**

- **Quoi Sakura ? Tu divagues mon vieux, elle ne va jamais à ses soirées-là, elle préfère rester dans sa chambre à réviser ses cours !** rigola légèrement Shikamaru.

- **Une vraie intello quoi, beurk…**

- **Pas vraiment en fait…elle bosse dur pour que son frère soit fier d'elle, elle doit étudier pendant des heures pour être au point, c'est une chic fille qui n'a pas eu de chance dans la vie, c'est tout. N'essaie pas avec elle, tu ne lui feras que du mal, de plus, elle est très sensible,** répondit le Nara sérieux.

- **Je ne lui veux aucun mal, mais je me pose des questions.**

- **De quel genre ?**

- **Ses yeux, ils sont exactement comme ceux de cette fille… **»

Shikamaru se mit à penser que son pote devait sûrement divaguer, sa meilleure amie n'irait pas à ce genre de soirée et elle coucherait encore moins avec Sasuke, elle le détestait. Elle le trouvait trop sûr de lui et elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il jouait avec les filles, il était tombé sur la tête songea le jeune Nara.

« **Laisse-la tranquille Sasuke, elle est pure, elle n'est pas faite pour toi. **»

Après ses paroles, Shikamaru partis mains dans les poches de son pas flegmatique et son air las, laissant le ténébreux seul. Ils étaient potes et il ne savait même pas, avant aujourd'hui que le Nara avait une meilleure amie. Mais ce que venait de lui dire ce dernier lui donnait encore plus envie d'apprendre à connaître la demoiselle.

L'Uchiha était certain que c'était elle, il voulait donc à tout prix son numéro de téléphone et il se l'approprierait, _par n'importe quel moyen_.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello mes loulous, alors voici assez rapidement la suite. J'ai pu constater que l'une d'entre vous était contente de retrouver cette fiction alors moi, ça me fait plaisir de vous faire plaisir. Sur ce, voici la suite, je vous bisoute mes loulous !

**Chapitre 2 : Une discussion téléphonique tout au long de la nuit.**

La journée s'était écoulée et c'était le soir à présent. Sakura se trouvait à son bureau, dans sa chambre et elle révisait ses mathématiques. Elle avait un contrôle le lendemain et elle voulait être au point. Pour elle, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et elle désirait vraiment faire tout son possible pour être dans les premiers de sa classe et que son frère soit fier d'elle.

Elle avait eu peur aujourd'hui que Sasuke la reconnaisse, elle avait vraiment craint que ses prunelles la trahissent. Elle prenait le brun pour un goujat, même si elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Elle bénissait mentalement Shikamaru d'être intervenu au bon moment, de ce fait, elle avait pu éviter le pire.

Son portable se mit à sonner à ce moment-là alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle le prit et vit que c'était un appel de son meilleur ami. Un fin sourire étira ses belles lèvres rosées et elle décrocha.

« **Bonsoir mon fainéant préféré.**

- **Bonsoir ma fleur préféré, je ne te dérange pas ?**

- **Non, mais tu ne devais pas attendre que je te sonne ?**

- **Si j'attends que tu m'appelles il sera passé minuit et tu vas interrompre mon sommeil. Alors je prends les devants, que fais-tu en ce moment ?**

- **Je révise mes math, j'ai un contrôle demain.**

- **Galère…**

- **Et toi ?** demande la rose en pouffant de rire.

- **Je suis sur mon lit pardi !**

- **Ben voyons…**

- **Au fait, je peux te demander un truc ?**

- **Bien sûr, tu sais que tu peux tout me demander.**

- **Il y a quoi entre Sasuke et toi ?**

- **Hein ? Mais rien ! C'est ce guignol qui m'a abordée à la bibliothèque, soi-disant il m'aurait vu à la soirée de vendredi**.

- **Et c'est le cas ?**

- **Bien sûr que non ! J'étais chez moi vendredi, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ce genre de soirée. Il y a de l'alcool et les mecs ne pensent qu'à une chose.**

- **Je sais, je voulais juste m'en assurer, il a l'air intéressé par toi.**

- **Tu déconnes là ?**

- **Non du tout.**

- **Et je suis censée faire quoi ?**

- **Évite****-le, il te fera souffrir, ce n'est pas un mec pour toi.**

- **Je sais ça et puis je ne suis même pas attirée par lui, ça ne m'intéresse pas ça.**

- **Oui je sais, il n'y a que tes cours qui t'intéressent.**

- **Je sais ce que je veux dans la vie.**

- **Oui et tu vas réussir j'en suis certain. Un jour, tu ouvriras ta propre boîte de styliste et tu feras un carton.**

- **J'espère bien.**

- **Tu savais que ta copine Ino sortait avec l'un de mes potes ?**

- **Ouais je sais, elle croit qu'en sortant avec l'un des populaires elle va se rapprocher de Sasuke. Elle ma fait la gueule cette aprèm, je ne sais même pas pourquoi.**

- **C'est sûrement parce que Sasuke la remballée comme il se doit.**

- **Il l'a remballée ?**

- **Et comment ! Elle le draguait ouvertement, elle le dévorait des yeux ! Elle joue à quoi celle-là franchement ? Sasuke ne la supporte pas, mais alors pas du tout !**

- **J'aurais voulu voir ça tient. Elle croit pouvoir faire en sorte que Sasuke tombe amoureux d'elle.**

- **Faire tomber Sasuke amoureux ? Mais elle délire, il n'est pas du genre à tomber amoureux, elle perd son temps.**

- **Je le lui ai déjà dit, mais elle ne veut rien entendre.**

- **À**** ses risques et périls alors, Sasuke peut être gentil, mais il peut être très froid également lorsqu'il en a marre, elle est dans de sales draps. En plus elle va faire souffrir l'un de mes potes et quand tu t'en prends à un gars de la bande, c'est tous les mecs que tu as sur le dos. Elle ne sait vraiment pas dans quoi elle s'aventure.**

- **Qu'elle tire son plan, moi je l'ai prévenue, je ne m'en mêle plus.**

- **Tu as bien raison, bon il faut que je te laisse, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Sasuke, évite-le.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas.**

- **Bye et n'en fait pas trop hein.**

- **Bye mon petit Shika. »**

Sakura raccrocha ensuite, le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir entendu la voix de son ami de toujours. Il avait toujours été d'une bonne écoute, de bons conseils et elle adorait se confier à lui tout comme passer du temps en sa présence, c'était un lien unique qui les liait. Toutefois elle n'en revenait pas que Sasuke s'intéresse à elle, c'était tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle allait donc devoir rester sur ses gardes, mais le hic, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi était capable le jeune homme pour avoir ce qu'il convoitait. Elle allait devoir bien garder son secret et ne pas se trahir en geste ou en parole.

Elle se remit par la suite au travail, oubliant le jeune Uchiha et le fait qu'il était intéressé par elle. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, s'attelant au travail et ce n'est que vers minuit qu'elle rangea ses cours. Elle rangea le tout pour que tout sois prêt pour le lendemain tout en étant certaine de réussir son contrôle avec tout ce qu'elle avait étudié. Son portable se mit à sonner à ce moment-là, elle regarda qui l'appelait et remarqua que c'était un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait nullement. Elle le prit dans sa main et tout en le mettant à son oreille elle décrocha.

« **Allo ?**

- **On peut parler sans que tu raccroches ?** »

La fleur reconnut immédiatement cette voix, elle appartenait à Sasuke Uchiha, elle en était certaine. Mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment il avait pu avoir son numéro et c'était quelque chose qu'elle allait vite éclaircir.

« **Je peux savoir comment tu as eu mon numéro Sasuke ?**

- **J'ai mes sources, il suffit de croiser quelqu'un qui te connaît, lui demander son téléphone pour sonner et pêcher ton numéro. ****Ça ****a été facile je t'assure, il a marqué Saky. C'est comme ça qu'il t'a appelée après tout à la bibliothèque, Sakura…**

- **Tu as pris mon numéro dans le téléphone de Shika ? Mais tu n'es pas culotté !**

- **Je sais.**

- **Je raccroche !**

- **Non attend, si tu raccroches je te sonnerais jusqu'à temps que tu veilles bien m'écouter.**

- **T'es vraiment chiant toi.**

- **Quand je veux quelque chose oui, je passe par tous les moyens.**

- **Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

- **T'étais à la soirée oui ou non ?**

- **Je te l'ai déjà dit.**

- **Ah non ! Tu ne m'as rien dit.**

- **Bon, eh bien je te le dis, non je n'étais pas à la soirée, j'étais chez moi en train d'étudier.**

- **Un vendredi soir ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Tu as tout le week-end pour le faire.**

- **Et alors ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire le week-end moi ! Bon c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?**

- **Non…**

- **Quoi encore alors ?**

- **Je t'énerve à ce point-là ?**

- **Oui, j'allais aller dormir là, j'ai la tête qui va exploser.**

- **Laisse-moi deviner, tu as étudiée jusqu'à maintenant ?**

- **Faut bien, l'échec ne m'est pas permis.**

- **Je vois, je ne te retiendrais pas longtemps alors, connais-tu une certaine Ino ? Elle est dans ta classe je pense…**

- **Oh tu veux parler de la fille superficielle blonde aux yeux bleus qui sort avec l'un de tes potes ?**

- **Visiblement tu l'as connaît…**

- **Ce serait malheureux que je ne la connaisse pas, c'est ma meilleure amie.**

- **Quoi cette poupée Barbie est ta meilleure amie ? Mais dans quel monde tu vis toi ?** balança-t-il en s'étranglant presque.

- **Hé ! Je ne juge pas tes amis alors ne juge pas les miens, on ne se connaît pas toi et moi.**

- **C'est vrai, apprenons-nous à nous connaître alors.**

- **Pourquoi ? Pour que tu me mettes dans ton lit à mon tour ? Désolée, mais je ne suis pas de ce bord-là.**

- **Mais, non, ce serait sympa c'est tout…**

- **Un populaire avec une ringarde, mais quel joli tableau !**

- **Dis-moi, tu es toujours aussi sarcastique ?**

- **Toujours avec les personnes de ton genre.**

- **Décidément, tu as vraiment une mauvaise opinion de moi, je te propose un marché.**

- **Quel genre de marché ?**

- **Mercredi après-midi, toi et moi on va boire un verre…**

- **C'est hors de question !** lança-t-elle en lui coupant la parole.

- **Mais laisse-moi finir. Je disais donc, on va boire un verre, on apprend un peu à se connaître et si vraiment je t'énerve et bien c'est bon, on en reste là. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

- **Pourquoi j'accepterais ?**

- **Comme ça tu verras que je ne suis pas un méchant garçon.**

- **Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais méchant, c'est juste que je ne traîne pas avec les populaires.**

- **En revanche tu traînes avec une poupée Barbie.**

- **Ce n'est pas pareil.**

- **Non c'est pire.**

- **Mais que veux-tu à la fin ?**

- **Que toi et moi on aille boire un verre mercredi.**

- **Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas dit oui je suppose ?**

- **Tu vois, tu commences à me connaître.**

- **T'es vraiment têtu toi.**

- **Ça**** fait également partie de mon caractère.**

- **Très bien j'accepte, mais pas plus de deux heures.**

- **Ça ****me convient, en deux heures j'aurais assez pour te prouver qu'on peut être amis.**

- **Sans me mettre dans ton lit ?**

- **Sans me mettre dans mon lit, promis.**

- **J'accepte à une condition.**

- **Je t'écoute.**

- **Tu n'auras pas de geste déplacé envers moi.**

- **Promis. On parlera c'est tout…**

- **Bon d'accord alors…a quelle heure on se rejoint et où ?**

- **Je t'appellerai pour te dire quoi.**

- **Ok.**

- **Bon je vais te laisser à présent.**

- **Non attend.**

- **Quoi ? Je croyais que tu devais aller dormir ?**

- **J'ai juste un truc à te demander.**

- **Quoi donc ?**

- **Ne dis surtout pas à Ino que tu as mon numéro et que tu m'as sonné. Elle deviendrait folle de rage.**

- **Aucun risque, je ne lui parle pas à celle-là. Elle m'énerve déjà de toute façon. Bon à plus baby.**

- **Attends.**

- **Quoi ?** pouffa-t-il de rire.

- **Pourquoi tu m'as demandé si je connaissais Ino ?**

- **Pour savoir ses intentions.**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Je voulais savoir si elle avait de bonnes intentions envers mon pote.**

- **Si je réponds à ta question ce serait comme si je la trahissais, d'un autre côté, c'est mal ce qu'elle fait pour ton pote…**

- **C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris…**

- **Et tu as compris quoi ?**

- **Qu'elle joue avec lui.**

- **Désolée…**

- **T'excuse pas voyons, ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

- **Je lui ai dit que c'était mal, mais c'est une vraie tête de mule.**

- **Et pourquoi elle fait ça ?**

- **Ben…je ne peux pas te le dire…**

- **Bien sûr que si. ****Ça****restera entre nous, je te le promets.**

- **Tu promets ?**

- **Oui, je te le promets.**

- **C'est pour attirer ton attention.**

- **Je m'en doutais…elle n'a vraiment pas grand-chose dans la tête cette fille, c'est une blonde après tout…**

- **Tu ne lui diras rien hein ?**

- **Je te l'ai promis non ?**

- **Oui…**

- **Bon, je peux mettre Saky dans mon portable à ton numéro ?**

- **Et puis quoi encore !**

- **Très bien, je mettrais Baby alors.**

- **Hé ! Non !**

- **Je rigole Baby.**

- **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.**

- **Pourquoi pas ? ****Ça ****pourrait être mon mot de passe quand je te sonne comme ça personne ne sait qui j'appelle et le secret est gardé, c'est ce que tu veux non ?**

- **Hum…**

- **On fait comme ça alors, je te surnomme Baby.**

- **Je te jure que si tu mets ça dans ton portable je te castre**. »

Sasuke se mit à éclater de rire alors que Sakura n'en revenait pas. L'air de rien, un rapprochement commençait à se faire entre eux, même derrière le combiner d'un téléphone.

« **D'accord, d'accord, ça sera Saky.**

- **Non, Sakura…**

- **Ok va pour Sakura…**

- **Et tu passes ton téléphone à personne.**

- **Mais non, je ne suis pas Shika moi.**

- **Et tu ne dis pas à tes potes que tu m'as sonné, je ne suis pas ton trophée.**

- **Marché conclut.**

- **Et surtout pas à Shika…**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Ben…**

- **Aller baby dis-moi…**

- **Il veut que je t'évite…**

- **Sympa le pote, mais je le savais déjà ça, sinon je lui aurais demandé pour avoir ton numéro.**

- **Crâneur va.** »

Le ténébreux se remit à rigoler derrière son mobile alors que la rose se levait pour se coucher à plat ventre sur son lit. Elle était épuisée, mais bizarrement elle aimait beaucoup parler au téléphone avec Sasuke, même s'il l'exaspérait alors que du côté du jeune homme, il ne pouvait pas demander meilleur moment.

« **Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle,** reprocha-t-elle.

- **Désolé, dis tu passes souvent d'une saute d'humeur à une autre ? **questionna le brun, arrêtant son rire.

- **C'est uniquement de ta faute.**

- **Ma faute ?**

- **Oui. Arrête de te la jouer et ça ira beaucoup mieux.**

- **Ok ok Baby.**

- **Dis…**

- **Hum?**

- **Tes parents ne vont rien dire que tu restes au téléphone ainsi?**

- **C'est un abonnement.**

- **C'est pire alors, la note va être salée.**

- **Ça**** en vaut le coup, mais tracasse, j'ai les moyens.**

- **C'est toi qui payes tes factures de téléphone ?**

- **En quelque sorte…et toi tes parents ne vont rien dire que tu sois au téléphone si tard ?**

- **Je n'ai plus mes parents.**

- **Oh…désolé je ne savais pas…tu vis avec qui alors ?**

- **Mon grand frère.**

- **Et il ne va rien dire ?**

- **Il n'est pas là, Sasori travaille.**

- **Attends, tu viens de dire Sasori ?**

- **Oui pourquoi ?**

- **Il n'a pas les cheveux rouges par hasard ?**

- **Si.**

- **Mais je le connais très bien, c'est un chic gars ! Il travaille avec mon frère.**

- **Dans le F.B.I ?**

- **Oui, ils sont partenaires.**

- **Je ne savais même pas, je n'ai jamais rencontré son coéquipier.**

- **Tu ne perds rien au change, je t'assure.**

- **Si tu le dis…** »

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi pendant encore longtemps, l'Uchiha apprit donc que la fleur tenait beaucoup à son frère, que malgré son travail ils étaient proches, mais pouvaient se disputer aussi. Que c'était depuis le décès de leur parent que le roux s'occupait de sa petite sœur et qu'ils n'en étaient pas malheureux pour autant. Sakura, elle, apprit que Sasuke avait toujours ses parents et qu'il avait une mère douce et aimante, qu'il s'entendait bien avec son frère, mais qu'également, ça pouvait lui arriver aussi de se chamailler avec ce dernier comme dans n'importe quelle famille.

Ni l'un ni l'autre, n'avaient vu le temps passer étant accroché à leurs téléphones à se parler. Le temps avait filé alors que tous deux s'échangeaient telle ou telle info sur soi-même, sa famille ou son entourage. Ainsi, ils apprenaient légèrement à se connaître même si ce n'était pas avec une conversation que ça pouvait se faire réellement. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que le ténébreux prit conscience de l'heure tardive.

« **Dis Baby…**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Il est cinq heures du mat'…**

- **C'est pour ça que je suis sur le point de m'endormir alors…**

- **Rassure-moi, tu es sur ton lit au moins ?**

- **Oui et toi ?**

- **Idem…**

- **Faut raccrocher maintenant…**

- **Tu le veux vraiment ?**

- **Non…tu as une belle voix au téléphone…**

- **Tu t'adoucis Baby…sa s'entend que tu es crevée…**

- **Je n'ai jamais rencontré un garçon qui parle autant.**

- **Tu n'as pas encore rencontré mon meilleur pote alors, c'est pire que moi.**

- **Il s'appelle comment ?**

- **Naruto, c'est le blond qui est toujours avec moi…**

- **Ah oui, il a des yeux bleus azur…**

- **Oui…**

- **Il parle toujours fort…**

- **Oui…Baby ?**

- **Hum ?**

- **Moi je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille qui m'a tenu aussi longtemps au téléphone…**

- **C'est toi qui m'as sonné…**

- **Je sais et je ne regrette pas. Je peux t'appeler tantôt ?**

- **À**** quelle heure ?**

- **Au matin.**

- **Je serais en cours…**

- **Avant les cours…**

- **Faut que je sache me lever pour ça…**

- **Tu décrocheras ?**

- **Si tu veux…**

- **Oui je le veux… Baby ? Baby ?** »

Sasuke l'appela plusieurs fois dans le combiné, il entendit une respiration régulière dans son portable et il se mit à sourire alors qu'il réalisait qu'elle s'était finalement endormie.

« **Fait de beaux rêves baby.** »

Il raccrocha ensuite, il avait vraiment parlé au téléphone toute la nuit avec elle et curieusement, il était rempli de joie. Il se mit sur son dos après avoir posé son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et il ferma un instant ses yeux. Mais directement, il s'endormit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres après avoir eu une telle conversation avec une fille qui n'avait pas fini dans son lit.

Sakura, elle, dormait à point fermer, son téléphone était tombé sur son lit et elle aussi, avait un petit sourire sur le visage. Discuter aussi longuement dans un portable n'était pas dans ses habitudes et bien qu'elle ait été agacée en début de conversation, elle avait apprécié chaque passage ensuite.

Irrémédiablement, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendent compte, quelque chose de précieux venait _de se tisser_…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Sasuke s'accroche à son Baby.**

Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude, Sasuke se trouvait devant la grille du lycée. Il était crevé, avait la tête dans le cul, mais il n'attendait qu'une chose, que Sakura passe devant lui comme chaque jour avant les cours. Mais cette fois-ci les choses étaient différentes car il la connaissait à présent et qu'il avait passé sa nuit au téléphone avec elle. D'ailleurs, il en avait apprécié chaque instant.

Ino était à nouveau à côté de lui tout en étant accroché au bras de Saï, mais elle ne quittait pas du regard le ténébreux, ce qui l'exaspérait de plus en plus. Elle lui souriait alors que lui, il l'a niais en beauté, il se demandait aussi pourquoi son pote ne voyait rien des manigances de la blonde. Même Naruto était énervé par cette fille alors que généralement il en fallait quand même beaucoup pour que le blondinet soit agacé par une telle ou telle personne.

Le brun se demandait ce que faisait son Baby, chassant ainsi son énervement pour la blonde. Depuis la veille, il pensait à la rose en tant que « **Baby** » et il n'était pas prêt d'y changer. Il prit conscience que le jour précédent, à la même heure elle était déjà passée. Il ne tint donc plus et devant tout le monde il prit son portable, quitte à ce qu'elle lui pique une saute d'humeur dès le matin il s'en foutait. Il composa son numéro qu'il avait déjà mémorisé et elle décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

« **Allo ?** décrocha-t-elle encore complètement endormie.

- **Tu dors encore Baby ?**

- **Tu m'empêches vraiment de dormir toi, c'est une manie chez toi ?**

- **Seulement avec toi. Tu sais quelle heure il est au moins ?**

- **Non, mais sûrement pas l'heure de me lever…**

- **C'est là que tu te trompes Baby, il est exactement huit heures douze.**

- **Hein ?** cria-t-elle. »

Sasuke se mit à pouffer de rire à l'entende du cri de la jeune fille. Par la même occasion, il se disait qu'il avait déjà sa première saute d'humeur, ce qui ne le dérangeait aucunement.

« **Mais je vais être en retard ! **s'exclama la fleur.

- **Je le confirme, tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?**

- **Certainement pas.** »

L'Uchiha éclata à nouveau de rire suite à la deuxième saute d'humeur de la fleur en à peine quelques secondes. Il ne s'ennuyait pas avec elle et il adorait ça. Ses potes le regardaient sans comprendre alors qu'Ino avait un regard furibond, comprenant parfaitement que le jeune homme parlait à une fille.

« **Je ne trouve pas ça marrant,** bouda Sakura.

- **J'adore vraiment tes sautes d'humeur. Tu sais je peux être là en cinq minutes.**

**- À pied ça m'étonnerait.**

- **Mais non je viens avoir ma voiture…**

- **Et on fait comment pour l'entrée du lycée ?**

- **Hum…laisse-moi gérer ça, alors ? Je viens ou pas ?**

- **Mais…**

- **Baby c'est toi qui décides…**

- **D'accord, mais qu'on ne te voit pas.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, ton adresse ?** »

Sakura lui cita son adresse, il se rendit compte que c'était à vingt-cinq minutes à pied du lycée et dix en voiture, il raccrocha ensuite. Le ténébreux se tourna vers Saï, il vit ainsi qu'Ino avait la mâchoire serrée, signe qu'elle n'appréciait guère et il rigola intérieurement. Il était temps qu'il donne une bonne leçon à cette blonde et qu'il lui montre que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle sortait avec l'un de ses potes qu'il allait faire attention à elle. Que du contraire…

« **Je suis de retour dans quinze minutes maximum, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

- **Ok vieux, fait vite,** lui répondit Saï.

-** Sas'ke, tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?**

- **Non pas la peine, j'y vais seul.** »

Sur cette dernière parole le brun partit vers sa voiture non loin de la grille, à l'emplacement où tous élèves qui possédaient un moyen de locomotion pouvaient la garer. Il pouvait sentir le regard de la Yamanaka sur sa personne, mais il n'en avait cure, il ne voulait qu'une chose, aller retrouver son Baby. Alors sentir les iris bleus de la demoiselle sur son dos était le cadet de ses soucis.

Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et monta derrière le volant, un beau bolide à quatre portes noirs, vêtu de cuir à l'intérieur et il mit le contact. Il prit la route et arriva assez rapidement devant chez la rose. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle sortit de chez elle, toujours avec ses lunettes sur le nez. Ses cheveux étaient attachés avec un chouchou à mis longueur, elle s'était habillée d'un jean délavé et d'une blouse large, plus courte d'un côté, à manches longues qui lui dénudaient une épaule. Sans ses lunettes, elle serait encore plus belle songea le brun.

Sasuke lui fit un appel de fard et elle releva donc la tête en sa direction, elle se dirigea vers la voiture de ce dernier, ouvrit la portière et prit place sur le siège à côté du conducteur. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers le jeune homme qui l'accueillait avec un petit sourire.

« **Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !** »

Le jeune Uchiha se mit à sourire bien plus, il la trouvait trop craquante quand elle était fâchée. Il la vit soupirer et il se disait que peut-être que son sourire la dérangeait. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire autrement, c'était elle qui lui faisait un tel effet.

« **Remercie-moi, je vais t'éviter d'être en retard.** »

Il se remit à démarrer et à changer de vitesse pour ensuite prendre la route du lycée, regardant droit devant lui.

« **Merci…**

- **De rien Baby…**

- **Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude je te préviens.** »

Pour toute réponse, il se mit à sourire à nouveau, car en vérité, lui ça ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde. Il trouvait cette fille déjà spéciale, très particulière suite à sa nuit passé au téléphone avec elle. Il avait à peine ouvert les yeux au matin, même difficilement, que c'était à elle qu'il avait pensée. Au lycée, il n'avait pas arrêté de la chercher du regard. Et sur le chemin pour aller la chercher, son cœur n'avait cessé de tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il en avait même oublié sa mystérieuse vierge de l'autre soir ou peut-être pas, il avait toujours l'impression que c'était Sakura, même si elle lui affirmait le contraire.

« **C'est toujours ok pour demain ?** lui demande Sasuke.

- **Oui, j'ai accepté après tout…On se rejoint où ?**

- **Je t'appellerai ce soir pour te dire quoi**. »

Sakura se mit à sourire alors que le brun ne s'était pas défait une seule seconde de sa risette. Il s'arrêta par la suite le long d'un trottoir, elle se mit à le regarder de ses yeux rieurs et il ne put la trouver qu'encore plus belle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une intello arrivait à l'attirer ainsi, qu'il en appréciait la compagnie et parler avec une fille comme elle, il avait toujours eu en horreur. Mais elle, elle n'était pas comme toutes ses intellos qui se vantaient de savoir tout sur tout, non, elle, elle était en vérité très simple et ça pouvait se voir sur ce visage. Un minois qu'il aimerait bien voir sans lunettes, il devait bien l'avouer.

« **Tu te fous de moi là ?** questionna Sakura.

- **Non pas du tout, je ne resterais pas longtemps au téléphone, promis.**

- **Ne fait pas de promesse alors que tu sais que tu ne la tiendras pas.**

- **Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'aime être au téléphone avec toi.**

- **Tu fais ce même numéro à toutes les filles ?**

- **Non, tu es la seule…** »

Ils avaient parlé les yeux l'un dans l'autre et la tentation pour Sasuke fut trop forte, il voulait absolument la toucher. Il tendit donc la main vers elle et il lui caressa sa joue du dos de sa main, par ce geste, il constata que la peau de la jeune fille était très douce, comme sa fille mystérieuse… Il vit Sakura retenir sa respiration et ne plus bouger, il la trouvait vraiment très attendrissante. Il retira sa main au bout de deux secondes qui lui avait paru une éternité. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il n'avait plus qu'une envie à présent, l'embrasser. Se saisir de sa bouche entrouverte si tentante et y plonger sa langue pour explorer l'intérieur, goûter aux fruits de ses lèvres pleines et les suçoter comme il le désirait. Lèvres qui étaient un fruit défendu, ça, le ténébreux en avait parfaitement conscience. Jamais encore il n'avait eu envie d'embrasser une fille à ce point-là, et pourtant, il en avait embrassé des tas !

« **Pourquoi on s'est arrêté ici ?** »

La question de la jeune fille sortie le jeune homme de ses pensées et il se mit à lui sourire, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions.

« **Le lycée est à deux rues, ça sonne dans cinq minutes, ça te laisse le temps d'y aller et d'ici tu ne seras pas vue. Personne ne verra que tu quittes ma voiture.** »

Sakura se mit à regarder par la vitre de la voiture. Elle reconnaissait la rue à présent, elle ouvrit donc la portière et se retourna vers le ténébreux qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard avant de sortir.

« **Merci Sasuke.**

- **Je te devais bien ça non ? Je peux te sonner à midi ?**

- **T'es irrécupérable,** pouffa de rire la rose. »

Elle sortit ensuite de la voiture du brun et se mit à marcher sans un regard en arrière, lui, il souriait dans l'habitacle, il trouvait cette fille de plus en plus craquante. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'adorer déjà alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine…

Sakura, elle, tout en marchant n'arrivait pas à croire que Sasuke lui ait caressé la joue ainsi. Elle avait cru que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Elle songea qu'il avait eu la même tendresse que lors de cette fameuse nuit, elle ne devait surtout pas se trahir, sinon il allait savoir que c'était elle. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi tout d'un coup il s'intéressait à elle ainsi, elle espérait qu'il n'ait rien derrière la tête. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester méfiante, Sasuke n'était pas n'importe quel garçon, même si elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle avait adoré passer toute la nuit au téléphone avec lui…

Elle passa ensuite devant la grille, devant les populaires, Ino était avec eux constata Sakura, même Sasuke. Elle se demanda comment il avait pu aller si vite quand même. Elle le vit discuter avec Naruto, il lui glissa à peine un regard discret, Shikamaru ne faisait pas attention à elle comme convenu. Elle vit que la blonde avait encore l'air fâchée, Sakura se dit qu'elle lui demanderait plus tard ce qu'elle avait vraiment et elle pénétra la cour. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la sonnerie se mit à retentir dans tout le lycée.

Elle pénétra rapidement dans l'immeuble pour par la suite aller vite à son casier, une fois fait, elle traversa le couloir pour se diriger vers sa classe qu'elle pénétra. Elle prit place à son bureau au fond de la classe, Ino avait toujours voulu que toutes deux soient au fond et elle n'avait jamais rechigné. La blonde préférait cette place-là comme ça elle pouvait se maquiller à sa guise et utiliser son portable comme elle voulait sans que le professeur ne voit quoi que ce soit. La Yamanaka arriva peu après que la fleur ait prit place, leur professeur n'était pas encore là et cette dernière prit place à son côté tout en tirant la tête. Sakura se mit à tirer doucement sur la longue couette de son amie et elle tourna son regard bleu vers elle, les yeux furibonds.

« **Quoi ?** demanda Ino froidement.

**- Ça ne te va pas d'être de mauvais poil ma chère petite Ino…** prononça Sakura souriante.

- **La faute à qui hein ? Et retire ce sourire stupide de ton visage, il m'énerve !**

- **Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me fasses la gueule ?** questionna l'Haruno sérieuse à présent.

- **Ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu as dévoré Sasuke des yeux hier dans le couloir !**

- **Hein ? Mais non voyons, c'est lui qui ma regardé, à mon avis, il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait une tronche d'intello de plus près, je ne vois que ça. Tu m'as déjà observé franchement ? Moi je suis l'intello, toi tu es la déesse de la beauté, pourquoi il me regarderait hein ?** »

Ino se mit à sourire, mettant sa longue couette dans son dos gracieusement, Sakura avait fait mouche et la blonde n'allait plus faire la gueule.

« **C'est vrai, je me suis fait un film pour rien, je suis plus belle que toi. Tu es tout ce qu'un garçon peut détester, en particulier Sasuke-kun, tu es si insignifiante…** »

Sakura savait que sa meilleure amie avait raison, quel garçon voudrait d'elle ? Une intello qui ne pense qu'aux cours, voilà ce qu'elle était…

« **Tu as fait les devoirs hier ?** interrogea la Yamanaka.

- **Bien sûr.**

- **Tu me les passes.** »

La fleur lui donna ses devoirs et la blonde les recopia, Sakura savait qu'Ino ne les avait pas demandés, mais plutôt exigés, mais elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser… Le professeur arriva ensuite et la blonde rendit les devoirs à son amie, le cours débuta sans attendre.

Durant la matinée, Ino se maquilla et envoya divers textos avec son portable, Sakura ne savait pas à qui, mais ça avait toujours été ainsi. La fleur prit des notes pour son amie et pour elle, le rituel depuis des années entre elles. La pause midi arriva par la suite et comme tous élèves dans la classe, les deux filles rangèrent leurs affaires.

« **On ne pourra pas manger ensemble Sakura, je mange avec les populaires.**

- **Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.**

- **Je sens que ça marche, je me rapproche de Sasuke-kun.**

- **Tant mieux…** »

Ino partis ensuite et Sakura eut un regard triste, elle était peinée pour son amie car elle, elle savait, Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. La blonde se faisait des films pour rien, elle avait pu entendre cette nuit au téléphone toute la rancœur dans la voix du brun qu'il avait pour la blonde. Mais comment le dire à son amie sans la blesser ? La rose ne le savait pas et elle ne le pouvait pas, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de se taire, elle faisait bien une piètre meilleure amie… Même Shikamaru avait fait comprendre la veille à la fleur qu'elle pouvait toujours espérer, Ino était à plaindre songea la jeune fille, _vraiment_…

Elle quitta à son tour sa classe, mais au lieu d'aller au réfectoire comme tant d'élèves le faisaient, elle alla plutôt dehors. Elle n'avait pas trop faim et voulait surtout réviser son contrôle qu'elle aurait juste après. Elle sortit donc du bâtiment pour aller à l'extérieur et dans un coin de la cour, derrière un grand cerisier, elle se mit sur le banc caché par l'arbre où les fleurs du cerisier lui faisaient de l'ombre. Ainsi, le soleil ne lui tapait pas dessus et ne la dérangeait en aucun cas.

Elle prit son cours de math et commença à réviser pour être au point pour son contrôle. Au bout de quelques minutes son portable se mit à sonner, elle le sortit de sa poche arrière de son pantalon, s'arrêtant de ce fait de réviser et elle vit le nom « **Sasuke** » s'afficher. Elle se mit à sourire malgré elle et décrocha.

« **Hello…**

- **Hello Baby…tu fais quoi ?**

- **Je révise mes math.**

- **Encore ?**

- **Oui, j'ai un contrôle après, je veux être sûre que je ne le raterais pas.**

**- À mon avis, tu vas le réussir haut la main.**

- **Merci et toi tu fais quoi ?**

- **On est à la cafet.**

- **Ino est là ?**

- **Ouais, la poisse…**

- **Je te plains…**

- **Tu ne dois pas aller à la bibliothèque après ?**

- **Non…**

- **Moi j'y vais, je n'ai pas pris ce qu'il fallait hier, tu m'as perturbé…**

- **Regardez-moi ce crâneur se plaindre !** »

Sakura se mit à rigoler doucement, mais elle put entendre que Sasuke riait aussi. Elle entendit même une voix lui dire « **tu parles à qui Sas'ke ?** » et qu'il répondait « **ça ne te regarde pas Naruto** ».

« **Je pense que tu es demandé.**

- **Comme d'habitude. Tu sais où me trouver,** annonça-t-il plus bas.

- **Hum…moi je suis dehors, il fait beau autant en profiter.**

- **Attends !** »

Le jeune homme raccrocha et la demoiselle ne comprit pas trop pourquoi. Elle était d'ailleurs complètement éberluée et elle regardait son portable stupidement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le brun venait de lui raccrocher au nez alors qu'ils se parlaient et sans l'avertir en plus qu'il raccrochait. Elle se mit à le traiter mentalement de goujat et elle se remit à étudier, ne faisant plus trop attention au comportement du brun. Mais cinq minutes plus tard, elle se mit à sursauter, un mec venait de sauter par-dessus le banc où elle se trouvait et avait prit place à son côté. Elle le regarda et fut surprise d'y voir Sasuke parfaitement bien installé et qui lui souriait.

« **La bibliothèque attendra,** balança-t-il.

- **Tu es complètement fou. Et si on te voit ?**

- **Il n'y a personne de ce côté de la cour, tu choisis bien tes endroits.**

- **J'aime la tranquillité.**

- **J'avais constaté, alors ce contrôle ?**

**- Ça va…**

- **Tu me montres ? Je suis curieux.** »

Sakura lui tendit son cahier où elle notait tout ce qu'elle devait étudier ou mémoriser, le ténébreux le prit et regarda le contenu.

« **Eh bien, ce n'est pas un petit contrôle…**

- **Anko aime nous faire étudier.**

- **Ah tu as Anko…je te plains alors…tu as une faute là.**

- **Où ça ?** »

La fleur se rapprocha du brun pour mieux voir et par cet acte, elle lui frôla le bras sans prendre conscience de leur soudaine proximité. Cela fit frissonner l'Uchiha, mais ce dernier n'en montra rien, même s'il sentait son cœur s'emballer légèrement. Il se mit plutôt à montrer du doigt la faute à la rose dans le cahier, cachant ainsi son trouble. C'était une bête faute qui pouvait l'induire en erreur pour tout son schéma qui suivait et là, ça risquait de faire très mal au niveau des points. Sasuke se mit donc à bien expliquer à Sakura l'exercice et elle le corrigea, comprenant directement ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle reprit ensuite son cahier et fit un sourire au jeune homme, toujours collée à lui et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Son cœur pompait également dans sa poitrine, mais le fait que le ténébreux venait de l'aider passait au-dessus de ça et elle ne pouvait que remercier ce dernier.

« **Merci, sans toi, j'aurais raté une partie du contrôle. Je suis certaine qu'elle va nous le donner ce schéma-là.**

**- Ça arrive à tout le monde de se gourer sauf aux intellos.**

- **Je ne suis pas une intello.** »

L'Haruno était assise droite comme un piquet à présent, ne touchant plus le ténébreux étant donné qu'elle s'était légèrement écarté lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'ils se collaient. Sasuke tourna son visage vers la fleur pour la sonder de ses abysses après qu'elle lui ait dit ça, même s'il comprenait tout doucement qu'effectivement, elle ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie-là. Doucement, il se permit de lui retirer ses lunettes, la fleur se mit à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et il constata qu'elle était encore plus belle sans. Ses pupilles d'un vert à part avaient l'air plus grands et plus expressifs que derrière les verres qu'elle portait constamment.

« **Que fais-tu ?**

- **Je voulais voir…**

- **Voir quoi ?**

- **Comment tu étais sans tes lunettes.**

- **Hideuse !** »

Elle reprit ses lunettes pour les remettre sur son nez assez maladroitement alors que l'Uchiha se mettait à sourire. Il ne la trouvait pas laide, loin de là et il se mit à penser qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas conscience de sa beauté, ni de son charme.

« **Tu ne devrais pas te dévaloriser ainsi… **parlementa le jeune homme.

- **Je ne dis que la vérité. Moi je suis la ringarde et Ino la plus belle, c'est comme ça que notre duo fonctionne.**

- **Eh bien moi je trouve que ce n'est pas du tout le cas, elle n'est pas belle, elle est juste superficielle.**

**- Ça je le sais.**

- **Toi tu es naturelle et c'est ce qui fait ta beauté, n'en doute pas Baby.** »

Sakura regardait Sasuke comme s'il descendait tout droit de la planète mars, jamais personne ne lui avait dit de compliments au détriment d'Ino. Ça la flattait tout en la mettant mal à l'aise, deux sentiments contradictoires, mais qui se concordaient malgré tout. Elle se reprit bien vite et changea de sujet, se sentant quand même légèrement mal à l'aise.

« **Tes potes ne vont pas trouver bizarre que tu ne sois pas avec eux ?**

- **Non, je leur ai dit que je partais à la bibliothèque.**

- **Le plus populaire des gars du lycée qui se tape la bibliothèque !**

- **C'est risible n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Oh oui.** »

Et la belle éclata de rire sous les yeux de Sasuke, ce dernier trouvait d'ailleurs son rire magnifique. Il n'avait qu'une envie, le graver en lui pour ne jamais l'oublier. Il trouvait la rose si simple, différente des autres filles qu'il se tapait et des intellos qu'il avait déjà croisés. Elle était à part, unique et il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Shikamaru était ami avec elle.

Elle était pure, _tout simplement_…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Une sortie avec Sasuke.**

Il était vingt-deux heures du soir passées et pour une fois Sakura était allongée sur son lit, complètement fatiguée. Ino n'avait pas arrêté de lui rabattre les oreilles dès qu'elle l'avait pu le restant de la journée, comme quoi à midi Sasuke n'était pas resté avec eux. Soi-disant il était parti à la bibliothèque. La rose n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de la blonde si jamais elle savait qu'en fait, Sasuke avait passé son heure du midi avec elle et non à la bibliothèque.

Elle deviendrait sûrement folle de rage, elle connaissait parfaitement son amie pour savoir que pour n'importe quoi elle pouvait être très excessive. Son portable se mit à sonner alors qu'elle pensait à Ino et sans même le prendre elle savait déjà qui c'était. Il lui avait promis qu'il l'appellerait au soir, la note du ténébreux allait être vachement salée songea-t-elle. Elle prit son mobile qui était sur sa table de nuit tout en restant couchée sur le ventre. Elle était vêtue de son pyjama qui se constituait d'un simple pantalon de nylon et d'une large blouse ample à longues manches et elle décrocha.

« **Bonsoir…**

- **Bonsoir Baby…tu étudies encore ?**

- **Non, je suis couchée là, je n'arrivais plus à étudier quoi que ce soit pour ce soir…**

- **Je vois…ça a été ton contrôle ?**

- **Je pense, je saurais quoi demain. J'espère qu'Ino a fait quelques fautes sinon on va savoir qu'on triche.**

- **Quoi elle triche sur toi ?**

- **Oui, elle fait ça tout le temps, mais elle était vexée cet après-midi alors je ne sais pas si elle a réfléchi à faire des fautes…**

- **Et tu la laisse faires ? C'est toi qui auras zéro si tu te fais recaler, elle, elle s'en fiche !**

- **Je sais…**

- **Pourquoi elle était vexée ?**

- **Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?**

- **Oui…**

- **Parce que tu n'es pas resté avec tes potes à midi donc elle n'a pas pu être avec toi.**

- **La belle affaire ! J'avais meilleure compagnie qu'elle.** »

La fleur ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement sous sa réplique. Le brun ne cachait jamais qu'il détestait vraiment la blonde et Sakura n'en était pas vraiment choquée, juste peiné pour son amie. Elle la plaignait vraiment car tout ce qu'elle pensait et entreprenait était hélas, _en vain_.

« **Et ça te fait rire en plus ?** lui demanda Sasuke, léger rire dans la voix.

- **Oui, c'est la façon dont tu le dis qui me fait rire.**

- **Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu peux la côtoyer. Moi je n'y arrive pas, elle me tape sur le système.**

**- Ça fait des années que je la connais, c'est peut-être pour ça…**

- **Où peut-être qu'elle sait que tu es une bonne poire et elle joue avec ça.**

- **Tu dis n'importe quoi là, elle a des défauts, mais elle m'aime vraiment.**

- **J'en doute tu vois…bon pour demain ça te va à quatorze heures ?**

- **Oui, pourquoi pas. On se rejoint où ?**

- **Tu connais la terrasse sur la place de la fontaine ?**

- **Oui, en plus c'est un endroit où je suis sûre qu'Ino ne nous tombera pas dessus.**

- **Tu gères vraiment ton emploie du temps au sien ?**

- **C'est préférable…**

- **Eh bien…Moi je ne pourrais pas,** soupira le ténébreux. **Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la croiser ?**

- **Si elle nous croise ensemble c'est fini pour moi !**

- **Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ?**

- **Oui, pour elle tu lui appartiens.**

**- Écoute bien Baby, je n'appartiens à personne !**

- **Je sais ça, mais c'est à elle qu'il faut le faire comprendre.**

- **Bon, passons. De toute façon on ne fait rien de mal, on va juste boire un verre ensemble.**

- **Je préfère qu'Ino n'en sache rien.**

- **Comme tu voudras Baby…**

- **Tu comptes m'appeler ainsi éternellement ?**

- **Oui, tout le temps.**

- **Rien que je puisse dire ne te fera changer d'avis je suppose ?**

- **Non.**

- **T'es vraiment un mec têtu.**

- **Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Bon je vais te laisser, je dois récupérer de la nuit dernière…**

- **Moi aussi, mes yeux commencent à se fermer d'ailleurs…**

**- À demain baby…**

**- À demain Sasuke… »**

Tous deux raccrochèrent et Sakura posa son portable sur sa table de nuit, elle prit ensuite sa couverte et se couvrit. Elle était vraiment éreintée et il fallait aussi qu'elle récupère des heures de sommeil. Bien vite, elle s'endormie comme un bébé, toutefois, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Dans sa chambre, Sasuke était allongé sur son lit, positionné sur son dos, un bras sur le front et il avait hâte d'être au lendemain après-midi pour passer le plus de temps possible avec sa nouvelle amie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la désagréable sensation qu'Ino régentait la vie de cette dernière, ça n'allait pas continuer ainsi songea-t-il, il ne pouvait accepter cela. La blonde n'était même pas foutue d'étudier pour un contrôle alors que Sakura se donnait à fond pour mettre la barre haute, car maintenant il le savait.

Elle ressemblait peut-être à une intello, mais s'en était pas une, elle était différente de toutes les filles qu'il avait connues. Gentille, douce, délicate, sensible, adorable, le brun adorait ses sautes d'humeur et puis il avait constaté que c'était une fille avec qui on pouvait parler facilement. Une fille qui ne lui sautait pas dessus comme tant d'autres malgré qu'il continuait à penser qu'elle ressemblait à sa mystérieuse inconnue du bal.

Il ne savait pas s'il se gourait, si c'était vraiment elle ou pas, il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête. Il était tombé à présent sur une perle rare et il ne comptait pas la lâcher. Il se foutait à présent de sa mystérieuse vierge, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Sakura, _son Baby_… Il ferma les yeux en pensant à elle et il s'endormit à son tour comme une souche…

Le lendemain matin, le brun n'avait pas cours, ni toute sa classe donc Sakura ne le vit pas de toute la matinée. Elle subit la mauvaise humeur de sa blonde qui râlait car elle ne voyait pas son beau ténébreux. Sakura ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas cours, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ça faisait enrager la belle Ino. À midi, elle rentra chez elle, elle y trouva Sasori dans leur petite cuisine qui ne commençait son travail qu'à seize heures.

« **Bonjour petite sœur.**

- **Bonjour Saso'.**

- **J'ai fait des sushis, ça te tente ?**

- **Et comment ! J'adore ça !** »

Le roux se mit à sourire à sa cadette qui fit de même. Ensemble, ils mirent la table et s'y installèrent pour manger et c'est donc tout en mangeant, qu'ils entamèrent une conversation.

« **Alors tu vas encore passer ton après-midi à étudier ?** lui demanda son frère.

- **Non, je sors cette aprèm.**

- **Tu sors ? Avec Ino ?** s'étrangla presque son frère.

- **Non, je vais boire un verre avec un garçon.**

- **Miracle, ma sœur fréquente enfin un garçon, je commençais à désespérer !** s'extasia Sasori en levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. »

Sakura qui était assise à côté de lui, lui mit un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et il se plia en deux, mais de rire alors que la rose rougissait à présent.

« **Ne te fou pas de moi, ce n'est qu'un ami.**

- **Un ami et plus si affinités c'est ça ?**

- **Même pas, c'est juste pour mieux se connaître.**

- **Je connais ça, d'abord c'est apprendre à se connaître, ensuite on est amis, les sentiments changes assez rapidement et on tombe amoureux et c'est l'amour fou.**

- **Rien à voir, on va juste boire un verre point. Ça s'arrête là.**

- **Mouais…tu verras, dans six mois vous sortirez ensemble, je peux parier que je ne perdrais pas.**

- **Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi Saso'.** »

La jeune fille se leva ensuite de table ayant fini alors que son frère rigolait. Il savait qu'il avait raison, sa petite sœur chérie avait un rancard et il était certain que tout ça allait découler sur quelque chose. C'était bien une première d'ailleurs, jamais jusqu'à présent elle n'était sortie avec un garçon, même pour boire un verre et ça, _c'était un scoop_.

Sakura monta ensuite à l'étage, laissant seul son aîné dans la cuisine pour se changer. Une fois dans sa chambre elle vêtue une belle robe dans les couleurs vertes pastel, de texture fluide qui lui arriva au-dessus du genou à fines bretelles, elle mit un gilet par-dessus dans les mêmes tons pour que tout s'accorde. Elle chaussa des sandalettes noires, coiffa ses cheveux pour y mettre ensuite un chouchou à mis longueur comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Elle se maquilla légèrement et installa ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle était fin prête dans une tenue simple pour une sortie, mais bizarrement elle se sentait nerveuse alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de l'être.

Elle quitta ensuite sa chambre et descendit en bas, quitta sa maison alors que Sasori était au téléphone et elle se dirigea à pied à son lieu de rendez-vous. En arrivant sur la place de la fontaine peu après, elle vit Sasuke à la terrasse. Il portait un jean, une chemise sombre entrouverte, une chaîne à son cou et des lunettes de soleil noires. Il était tout simplement à tomber par terre. Elle le rejoignit sans un mot alors qu'il relevait la tête vers elle à son approche. Elle prit rapidement place en face de lui à une table de deux places et il lui fit un sourire en guise de bonjour qu'elle lui rendit.

« **Pile poil à l'heure Baby.**

- **Il est rare que je sois en retard.**

- **C'est pour moi que tu t'es faite belle ?**

- **Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité, il fait chaud c'est tout…**

- **Je suis content que tu sois venue.**

- **Un marché est un marché Sasuke.**

- **Alors tes cours ce matin ?**

- **Comme d'habitude, Ino était de très mauvais poil car tu n'étais pas là.**

- **Au moins ça ma fait des vacances de ne pas la voir,** pouffa de rire Sasuke. **Tu bois quoi ?**

- **Un Fanta…** »

Le brun fit signe au serveur et commanda un Fanta et un Coca-cola, le serveur repartis ensuite, les laissant seul pour aller chercher leurs boissons.

« **Alors ton contrôle ?**

- **C'est bon, j'ai eu une bonne note, j'en dirais pas autant d'Ino.**

- **Elle a copié sur toi pourtant non ?**

- **Oui, c'est ça que je ne comprends pas, elle m'a un peu fait la gueule, mais c'est vite passé.**

- **Elle ne manque pas de toupet quand même, je ne pourrais pas supporter ce que tu supportes franchement. D'ailleurs pourquoi vous êtes amies ? Tu n'es pas du tout comme elle.**

**- Ça fait longtemps que je la connais.**

- **Raconte, que je puisse comprendre…** »

Le serveur revint avec leurs boissons, les arrêtant dans leur conversation et une fois qu'il fut reparti, ils se regardèrent à nouveau et la rose prit la parole.

« **Eh bien, ses parents étaient amis avec les miens, on s'est donc connues quand on était tout petites, on est amies depuis le bac à sable et on ne s'est pas séparé en grandissant…**

- **Amies de longue date alors…**

- **Ouais un truc comme ça.**

- **Et Shika tu l'as connu comment ?**

- **Oh lui et bien je l'ai rencontré en colonie de vacances à mes dix ans, mes parents m'avaient envoyé là-bas pour que je ne reste pas à rien faire pendant l'été et lui c'était pour qu'il ne passe pas son temps à dormir,** scanda Sakura avec un doux sourire.

- **Je vois, il n'a pas changé sur ce bord-là,** rigola le jeune homme.

- **Non, il reste fidèle à lui-même. On est vite devenus amis puis meilleurs amis, c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup.**

- **Je te comprends, il est assez exceptionnel en son genre.**

- **C'est sûr.** »

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble en pensant à Shikamaru puis Sasuke redevint sérieux alors que la fleur buvait une gorgée de sa boisson.

« **Il y a une différence quand tu parles de Shika et Ino.**

- **Et en quoi ?**

- **Tu es plus douce quand tu parles de Shika tandis qu'Ino, tu es amer…**

- **Je ne sais pas comment le décrire, mais je suis plus du genre à me confier à Shika qu'à Ino en réalité…**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- J**e ne sais pas trop en fait…Shika m'écoute, me conseil, il ne me juge pas, il me connaît mieux qu'Ino je pense. Elle, elle est plutôt du genre à se prendre pour le nombril du monde, mon lien est différent avec elle. Je ne lui confie pas mes secrets les plus intimes, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle s'en serve contre moi à vrai dire…ou à le raconter à n'importe qui…**

- **Ce n'est pas vraiment ta meilleure amie alors…je vais te poser une question toute simple…**

- **Vas-y…**

- **Si Shika savait que tu serais ici avec moi, que ferait-il ?**

- **Eh bien, il me dirait d'abord de rester sur mes gardes, mais il me dirait aussi que c'est bien que je sorte un peu de chez moi…**

- **Et Ino ?**

- **Houlà, je n'ose même pas y penser ! Elle deviendrait folle de rage !**

- **La voilà la différence, Shika est plus ton meilleur ami alors qu'Ino je n'en sais trop rien, je ne le sens pas.**

- **Tu dis ça parce que tu n'aimes pas Ino.**

- **Je vais te dire pourquoi je ne l'aime pas. Premièrement, elle utilise l'un de mes potes pour m'approcher, et ça je n'aime pas. Elle est fausse, tous les moyens son bon pour elle pour arriver à ses fins. Elle est calculatrice, elle croit qu'elle peut tout avoir avec son corps, elle se croit la plus belle alors que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai déjà rencontré beaucoup plus belle qu'elle. Je ne sais même pas dans quel but elle veut que je fasse attention à elle.**

- **Elle t'aime, c'est une raison non ?**

- **Non pas pour moi, tu peux aimer une personne sans pour autant être mesquine et c'est ce qu'elle est. Mesquine, calculatrice et superficielle.**

- **Je sais tout ça…**

- **Et tu la gardes malgré tout comme meilleure amie ? Elle a fait quoi pour toi pour que tu l'aimes ainsi ?**

- **Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que ça fait des années qu'on est amies ?**

- **Possible, mais un jour elle va te faire une crasse. T'imagine, tu ne peux même pas me parler au risque de t'attirer ses foudres. Ce n'est pas logique.**

- **Je peux te poser une question ?**

- **Bien sûr, le but de cette sortie c'est pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître non ?**

- **Oui…j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu veux tout d'un coup qu'on se parle alors qu'on ne s'était jamais adressé la parole avant.**

- **Eh bien… comment dire…d'abord j'ai cru que tu étais la fille du bal à cause de tes yeux et puis j'ai eu envie d'apprendre à te connaître. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi et à vrai dire jusqu'à maintenant, je ne suis pas déçu à part pour une chose.**

-**Laquelle ?** »

Sasuke posa sa main sur celle de Sakura qui était sur la table et elle sursauta alors qu'il retira ses lunettes de son autre main pour se plonger dans les yeux de jade de la jeune fille.

« **Je suis déçu sur le fait qu'Ino t'utilise et que tu ne puisses vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, ça, ça ne me plaît pas.** »

La fleur ne sut quoi répondre, jamais on avait pris sa relation avec la blonde ainsi et elle en venait à se demander si cette dernière l'utilisait vraiment à présent. Elle retira sa main de celle du ténébreux pour plus qu'il ne la touche car ça la troublait et suite à ce geste, il remit ses lunettes sur son nez.

« **Désolée de te décevoir.**

- **Tu ne me déçois pas, c'est elle qui me déçoit car je vois qu'elle n'utilise pas que mon pote, mais toi également et je n'aime pas ça.**

- **Ton pote, il aime Ino ?**

- **Je ne sais pas…Saï est du genre à aimer très fort lorsqu'il s'attache à quelqu'un, mais est-ce qu'il l'aime ? Je ne saurais le dire, je ne peux répondre à cette question. Elle, elle ne l'aime pas visiblement.**

- **Désolée, j'ai essayé de la raisonner, mais c'est comme parler à un mur.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il ne restera pas avec elle, il verra son jeu au bout d'un moment. On parle d'autre chose ? Je n'ai plus envie de parler de cette blondasse.**

- **Comme tu veux, tu veux parler de quoi ?**

- **De toi.**

- **De moi ? Il n'y a rien à dire.**

- **Je suis sûr du contraire tu vois. Dis-moi ce que tu aimes, tes hobbies par exemple ?**

- **Eh bien, j'aime beaucoup les logiciels électroniques, quand je n'étudie pas, je dessine…**

- **Tu dessines quoi ?**

- **Des personnages, des vêtements, j'aimerais ouvrir une boîte de styliste plus tard, je me mets à fond dans mes études pour ça, pour réussir.**

- **Tu me montreras une fois tes dessins ?**

- **Parce qu'on garde le contact après aujourd'hui ?**

- **Tu ne veux pas ? On est amis non ?**

- **Si…enfin je ne sais pas…je ne veux pas que tu croies pouvoir me mettre dans ton lit.**

- **Je ne pense pas un seul instant à te mettre dans mon lit.**

- **Dans ce cas on va s'entendre car je ne suis pas pour ça.**

- **Ok je respecte ton choix de toute façon. On va faire un tour ?**

- **Si tu veux…** »

Ils se levèrent et Sasuke mis du liquide sur la table pour payer leurs boissons, Sakura n'avait pas prévu ça par contre, elle avait pensé payer son verre, mais elle emboîta quand même le pas au jeune homme sans répliquer. Il l'emmena dans une rue remplie de magasins et de stands devant les magasins qui exposait un peu de tout. Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à faire de la lèche vitrine, à regarder les stands, à rigoler ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien de ce qu'ils voyaient.

Mais ce que l'Uchiha observait surtout, c'était le sourire de la demoiselle, ses yeux qui pétillaient de joie, elle était tout simplement rayonnante et il aimait voir un tel visage sur la jeune fille. Elle ne pensait plus à Ino, plus à ses tracas, à plus rien, elle vivait simplement le moment présent, tout heureuse. Il se sentait bien avec elle aussi, il ne pensait à rien d'autre, il savourait ce moment qu'il partageait avec cette ravissante jeune fille sans penser à la mettre dans son lit. Avec elle, c'était différent, elle était _différente_.

À un stand, elle regarda des bijoux, un bracelet en particulier, il se pencha pour le regarder également. Il était fait d'or blanc, fin, gracieux, ornés de petites étoiles avec divers diamants de couleurs gravés dans les étoiles. Il était magnifique et la jeune fille se redressa et voulut continuer sa route, mais Sasuke lui saisit le poignet et elle s'arrêta, se retournant.

« **Tu le veux ?**

- **Hein ? Non, je regardais simplement et il est bien trop cher pour moi.**

- **Je te l'offre si tu veux.**

- **Non, ce n'est pas la peine.**

- **J'insiste.** »

L'Haruno ne savait pas quoi argumenter pour qu'ils continuent leur route, mais ce dernier l'attira près de lui et il s'adressa au vendeur.

« **On prend ce bracelet.**

- **Bien,** répondit le vendeur.

- **Sasuke…** »

Le jeune homme posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille pour qu'elle se taise.

« **Ne dis rien, je veux que tu emportes avec toi ce bracelet, preuve de notre amitié.** »

Il se retourna ensuite, retira son doigt des lèvres tentatrices de la rose et paya le vendeur. Il prit ensuite le bracelet, se retourna vers Sakura et le glissa au poignet délicat de cette dernière.

« **Il te va à merveille.**

- **Merci…Sasuke…** »

Ce dernier lui caressa la main du pouce, ce qui déstabilisa la jeune fille et il lui fit un sourire. La discussion était close, elle le savait alors elle lui offrit à son tour un sourire et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Mais sans rien demander à la fleur, il glissa sa main dans la sienne, elle l'observa alors qu'il regardait devant lui en lui faisant une pression sur ses doigts pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la lâcherait pas, quoi qu'elle dise…

Lorsqu'il la ramena à pied jusque chez elle toujours avec sa main dans la sienne, il n'était pas loin de vingt heures et ils étaient à présent devant la porte.

« **Merci de m'avoir ramenée…tu as dépassé les deux heures.**

- **Je sais, mais tu as passé une bonne après-midi non ?**

- **Oui, grâce à toi.**

- **Alors le verdict ?**

- **Tu es quelqu'un de sympa.**

- **On reste amis alors ?**

- **Oui, on reste amis…mais rien dire à…**

- **Je sais, ce sera notre secret, pour l'instant. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à me cacher, n'oublie pas ça.**

- **D'accord…** »

Sakura embrassa Sasuke sur la joue et retira lentement sa main qui glissa hors de celle du jeune homme. Elle rentra ensuite dans sa maison et il prit le chemin de sa propre demeure, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses lunettes de soleil étaient accrochées à sa chemise et il avait aimé cette après-midi passée avec la jeune fille.

La rose était à présent sur son lit, en pyjama et il n'était pas loin de minuit. Elle regardait le bracelet que son nouvel ami lui avait offert, elle le trouvait sympa et pas du tout superficiel. Elle le trouvait simple et le contact était facile avec lui. Il ne lui avait pas encore sonné, elle avait cru qu'il le ferait et donc elle était un peu déçue, mais elle n'osait pas pour autant faire le premier pas.

Son portable se mit à sonner, elle venait juste de recevoir un message et donc, elle prit son mobile qui était sur sa table de nuit et elle se mit à le lire.

« **Baby,**

**J'ai adoré passer cette après-midi avec toi, j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres. Tu es une fille exceptionnelle et je te trouve bien plus jolie que celle qui te sert de meilleure amie. Tu es simple, pure, et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Ce soir je ne te sonne pas, je préfère te laisser dormir car si je t'appelle je risque de ne pas raccrocher et te maintenir toute la nuit au téléphone. Fait de beaux rêves mon Baby, je pense fort à toi.**

**Sasuke, ton ténébreux.** »

En lisant ce message, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce gars était vraiment trop adorable. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait lui dire son secret, lui dire qu'en réalité c'était elle la fille avec qui il avait couché. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas briser cette toute nouvelle amitié qui s'était tissé entre eux.

Sasuke, lui, était aussi dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, sur le ventre ce coup-ci et il pensait à son Baby. Il n'était pas déçu de sa sortie avec elle, il espérait même déjà en refaire une autre avec elle et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il ne voulait pas l'appeler car s'il le faisait, il savait qu'il allait la maintenir toute la nuit au téléphone et il ne voulait pas la priver de ses heures de sommeil. Même si l'envie de l'appeler était grande, il résista, un texto pour l'instant suffisait et il attendait une réponse. Son portable sonna et il sourit déjà avant de le prendre, sachant que c'était elle, il le prit et lu le texto.

« **Mon cher ténébreux,**

**Moi aussi j'ai adoré passer cette après-midi en ta compagnie, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire à quel point j'ai apprécié, tu n'es pas du tout comme ta réputation te décris. J'espère aussi qu'on pourra se refaire une sortie ensemble, sortir avec toi c'est simple et sympa. Je te remercie de ton intention de me laisser dormir, à vrai dire, je me demandais pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas encore sonné, je pense que j'avais un peu peur que tu sois déçu, mais j'avais tort. Je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes amis maintenant et merci pour le bracelet, j'y ferais très attention comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Fait de beaux rêves mon beau ténébreux…**

**Moi aussi je pense à toi…**

**Sakura, ton Baby… **»

Ce fut plus fort que Sasuke, il éclata de rire, il la trouvait vraiment trop adorable. Il ne répondit pas à son texto sinon il savait que durant toute la nuit, ils n'arrêteraient pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Il trouvait Sakura à part et _il l'adorait déjà_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Ino, la manipulatrice.**

Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre de Sasuke, alors qu'il dormait, son réveil se mit à sonner. Il l'éteignit et se redressa dans son lit, dévoilant ainsi son magnifique torse nu bien dessiné et la première chose à laquelle il pensa en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, fut Sakura. Il était six heures et il prit son téléphone tout en se recouchant pour composer un texto destiné à la fille qui occupait ses pensées. Normalement, bientôt elle se lèverait à son tour…

Au même moment, dans la chambre de Sakura où cette dernière dormait toujours, son réveil se mit aussi à sonner, mais alors qu'elle était encore couchée, son portable émit une nouvelle sonnerie, mais cette fois-ci pour lui signaler qu'elle venait de recevoir un message. Elle reprit alors son mobile qui était sur sa table de nuit et elle se mit à sourire en voyant qui le lui avait envoyé alors qu'elle avait toujours une tête d'endormie avec ses longs cheveux tout emmêlés.

« **Bonjour baby, **

**Tu as bien dormi ?**

**Sasuke** »

Elle se mit à sourire et pensa qu'il était vraiment irrécupérable, soit il lui sonnait, soit il lui envoyait un texto, elle trouvait cela attendrissant. Elle se mit automatiquement à lui répondre.

« **Bonjour Sasuke,**

**Oui j'ai bien dormi et toi ?**

**J'ai trouvé un surnom pour toi.**

**Sakura** »

Elle se leva ensuite après avoir déposé son portable sur son lit et se dirigea vers son armoire pour choisir une tenue et son portable se remit à sonner. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle songea qu'il était du genre rapide. Elle fit donc demi-tour et prit son téléphone pour lire le message qui était bien entendu, du brun.

« **Oui j'ai bien dormi, c'est quoi le surnom que tu m'as trouvé ?**

**Sasuke** »

Une fois lu, elle lui répondit immédiatement.

« **Je viens juste de le trouver en fait.**

**Suke !**

**Sakura** »

Très vite, elle eu une réponse, elle se mit donc en position assise au bord de son lit, lisant le nouveau message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« **Suke ?**

**Ça me convient. Je t'ai réveillée ?**

**Sasuke **»

« **Non, mon réveil a sonné juste avant que je ne reçois ton message, je vais aller me doucher là.**

**Sakura** »

« **Ok baby,**

**Je viens te chercher ? Je te déposerais deux rues plus loin comme mardi, tu es d'accord ?**

**Sasuk**e »

« **Ok Suke !**

**À toute à l'heure alors.**

**Sakura** »

La rose se leva ensuite, abandonnant cette fois-ci son portable sur son lit, prit les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis dans son armoire et quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Si elle restait pendue à son mobile, jamais elle ne pourrait se préparer à temps et lorsque le jeune homme viendrait la chercher, elle ne serait pas prête. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait en aucun cas concevoir, jamais elle n'avait été en retard, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça devait commencer.

Sasuke, quant à lui, était toujours sur son lit et il éclata de rire en pensant à ce petit nom « **Suke** ». Il se demandait où est-ce qu'elle avait été le chercher, aussi adorable petit surnom qu'il pouvait l'être. Il se leva finalement et quitta sa chambre après avoir pris de propres vêtements pour aller dans la salle de bain prendre également sa douche. Il ressortit de la salle de bain peu après, les cheveux légèrement humides, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise entrouverte blanche et il descendit pour aller dans la cuisine.

Son frère étant au boulot et ses parents en voyage, il avait la maison pour lui tout seul. Il prit donc rapidement son petit déjeuner et regarda sa montre ensuite. Il prit ses cours qu'il avait descendus en bas, ses clés de voiture et sortis de sa maison, monta dans son véhicule et démarra pour aller en direction de la maison de la jeune fille. Il y arriva dix minutes plus tard environ et elle sortit de chez elle, habillée comme d'habitude avec une épaule dénudée, il ne pouvait là trouver que belle. Il lui fit un appel de fard et elle se dirigea vers sa voiture avec un sourire, elle ouvrit la portière passagère et prit place aux côtés du jeune homme.

« **Salut baby…**

- **Salut Suke…** »

Le beau brun se mit à pouffer de rire, il se demandait s'il allait s'y faire à ce nouveau surnom, il en doutait…

« **Tu as été cherchée où ce surnom ?**

- **Je ne sais pas, il m'est venue ainsi quand je me suis réveillée ce matin…**

- **Tu penses donc à moi dès que t'ouvrent les yeux ?**

- **Toi pareil, c'est toi qui m'as envoyé un texto le premier.**

- **Tu marques un point…** »

Tous deux se mirent à rire et l'Uchiha démarra. C'était fou la simplicité qu'ils avaient construit entre eux en trois jours songea Sasuke tout en conduisant. Il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose de similaire avec une autre fille, il pensa encore une fois qu'elle était vraiment à part.

« **Alors prêt à revoir ta blonde préférée ?** »

Le jeune homme fit la grimace, rien que d'y penser, ça lui donnait la nausée, Sakura, elle, rigolait.

« **Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.**

- **Si, la tête que tu tires est marrante.**

- **Tu te moques donc de moi ?**

- **Bien sûr.**

- **Tu es sadique !**

- **Eh oui, ça m'arrive de temps en temps…** »

Sasuke se mit à sourire, une fois de plus, il la trouvait adorable. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la rue où le ténébreux devait la déposer, trop rapidement au goût de ce dernier. La fleur se retourna vers le jeune homme sans ouvrir la portière.

« **Merci mon chauffeur.**

- **De rien, je te ramène tantôt ?**

- **Ce sera suspect non ?**

- **Peut-être, je t'appelle alors.**

- **De toute façon même si je te dis non tu le feras.**

- **Bien sûr. J'aime entendre ta voix durant la journée.** »

L'Haruno se mit à rire et ouvrit la portière ensuite pour y descendre et là, le brun vit qu'elle portait le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert la veille. Ça lui fit chaud au cœur, constatant qu'elle aimait vraiment ce bijou. Il redémarra ensuite pour se diriger vers le lycée et se garer à son emplacement habituel. Il rejoignit par la suite ses potes devant la grille et il vit par la même occasion qu'Ino était déjà suspendue au bras de Saï, à le dévorer lui des yeux. Deux seuls mots lui vinrent en tête « **fais chier** ».

« **Salut Sas'ke !**

- **Salut.**

- **Alors tu as fait quoi de ton après-midi hier ? **lui demanda Kiba.

- **Je l'ai passé avec une ravissante jeune fille.**

- **Tu ne perds pas ton temps dis donc, **continua Saï.

- **Bien sûr que non,** répondit Sasuke. »

Ce dernier vit que la blonde tirait la gueule, tant mieux songea-t-il, comme ça elle allait comprendre que même si elle utilisait un de ses potes pour s'approcher de lui, qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle et qu'il était déjà avec une autre. Sakura passa devant eux sans faire attention à eux, il trouvait qu'elle arrivait à bien nier les gens qu'elle connaissait. Elle l'épatait, mais le jeune homme ne la regarda pas, il ne voulait en aucun cas éveiller les soupçons d'Ino.

La sonnerie se mit à sonner ensuite et tous entrèrent dans la cour pour pénétrer le bâtiment, l'Uchiha fut soulagé que la Yamanaka les quitte pour aller dans sa propre classe. Il allait pouvoir respirer durant la matinée, mais il fallait qu'il trouve un truc sur l'heure du midi pour ne pas se la coltiner. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir la blonde durant son temps de midi, il préférait bien mieux la compagnie de Sakura que la sienne.

La rose, elle, était déjà dans sa salle de cours, à son banc, à sa place et elle regardait par la fenêtre au lieu de réviser ses cours, ce qui changeait de ses habitudes alors qu'elle pensait à Sasuke. Elle pensa une fois de plus qu'elle avait adorée passer l'après-midi avec lui la veille, elle n'avait même pas vu le temps passer en sa compagnie. Elle le trouvait d'une agréable compagnie, pas prétentieux et pas si intouchable que ça puisqu'elle pouvait lui parler et s'en approcher, même s'il était vrai, que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas. Ino la rejoignit, prenant place et la fleur tourna sa tête vers son amie.

« **Salut,** salua Ino.

- **Salut.**

- **Alors ton après-midi hier ?**

- **Comme d'habitude et toi ?**

- **J'ai eu du mal à me décoller de Saï, c'est une vraie glu ce mec !**

- **C'est qui ça Saï ?**

- **Ben c'est le pote de Sasuke-kun avec qui je sors.**

- **Ah…** »

Sakura avait oublié le prénom de ce garçon et elle se souvint que c'était le nom que Sasuke lui avait cité la veille.

« **Tu n'aimes pas rester avec lui ?** demanda la demoiselle.

- **Quand Sasuke-kun n'est pas là je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être avec lui. Oh qu'il est beau ton bracelet !** »

Ino prit le poignet de sa camarade dans sa main pour regarder de plus près le bijou et le cœur de la fleur se mit à battre la chamade.

« **Tu me le donne ?**

- **Non, c'est un cadeau…** tenta Sakura en reprenant sa main près d'elle.

- **Oh aller ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le cadeau d'un mec quand même !**

- **Non Ino, je ne te le donne pas. J'y tiens beaucoup…**

- **Et à notre amitié tu ne tiens pas ?** »

L'Haruno se rendit compte que la blonde lui faisait du chantage, mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner sa gourmette, c'était un cadeau de Sasuke, mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à son amie.

« **Désolée, j'y tiens vraiment beaucoup, je t'en offrirais un autre si tu veux…**

- **Non, c'est celui-là que je veux !** »

Ino insistait, Sakura songea pour la première fois qu'elle était vraiment pourri gâtée jusqu'à la moelle, pourquoi elle n'y avait pas fait attention avant ? Elle ne voulait pas céder, pas cette fois-ci et elle constata que la blonde lui faisait déjà la gueule. Elle ne fit pas attention et le professeur entra en même temps que son portable vibra dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle le prit pour lire discrètement le texto qu'elle venait de recevoir, il venait de Sasuke. La rose regarda sa meilleure amie du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle ne l'observait pas, mais cette dernière ne faisait pas attention à elle donc elle le lut.

« **Tu as quoi comme cours Baby ?**

**Suke **»

La jeune fille se mit à sourire, le brun utilisait le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné, elle trouvait ça trop adorable. Elle se mit rapidement à lui répondre.

« **J'ai chimie et toi ?**

**Sakura** »

Très vite, elle eu une réponse, elle l'a lu et répondit.

« **Math avec Kakashi, il n'est pas encore là.**

**Suke** »

« **C'est une habitude chez lui, on l'a aussi, mais en français, faut que je te laisse, le prof passe entre les bancs.**

**Sakura** »

Ino regardait Sakura discrètement du coin de l'œil écrire un texto et elle se demandait à qui pouvait-elle bien l'envoyer. Elle n'avait qu'elle et avait toujours fait en sorte qu'elle n'ait qu'elle. Elle voyait la jeune fille sourire en plus, la Yamanaka voulue donc savoir à qui elle parlait et qui pouvait lui donner le sourire ainsi. Elle ne pouvait tolérer que Sakura ait une autre amie qu'elle sinon, elle ne pourrait plus faire ce qu'elle voulait avec elle et ça, il n'en était pas question pour la blonde.

Au bout de deux heures de cours, les filles eurent cours de gym, Ino n'avait pas arrêté d'observer Sakura à la dérobée. Elle la trouvait étrange, mystérieuse, elle sut assez vite que la fleur lui cachait quelque chose. Si la rose était amie avec une autre fille ça risquait de se gâter, ou même, l'Haruno risquait d'ouvrir les yeux et délaisser la blonde, ce que cette dernière ne voulait en aucun cas. Elle n'aimait pas la jeune fille, elle la détestait même, mais ce qu'elle aimait, c'était pouvoir la manipuler à sa guise.

Ça faisait des années qu'elle n'aimait plus Sakura, c'était en grandissant qu'elle l'avait remarquée, en étant petite c'était parce qu'elle la côtoyait simplement, mais en grandissant, elle avait bien constaté qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié cette fille aux cheveux roses en réalité. Elle était tout le contraire d'elle en fait, moche, studieuse, elle ne parjurait que par ça, ses cheveux roses étaient hideux, mais si elle la gardait à porter de main c'était parce qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait avec elle. Elle trouvait cette fille stupide, tous ses caprices, elle les faisait, mais à présent, elle n'avait pas plié à son caprice, ce qui la gênait particulièrement. Ce qu'elle appréciait par contre, c'était que Sakura détestait Sasuke, d'ailleurs aucun garçon ne la regardait et ça, ça la faisait jubiler. Elle, elle était belle et avait tous les mecs à ses pieds alors que celle qui était « **sa meilleure amie** » était tellement ringarde qu'elle n'avait qu'elle comme amie.

Dans les vestiaires, la blonde attendit que son amie ait fini de se préparer et qu'elle soit partie dans la salle de gym pour fouiller dans le sac de la fleur. Une fois seule dans les vestiaires, après avoir dit à Sakura qu'elle arrivait bientôt, c'est ce qu'Ino fit, elle trouva dans le sac de la demoiselle le bracelet qu'elle prit. Elle prit ensuite le portable de la rose et fouilla dans ses messages et là, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle pouvait voir plusieurs messages échangé avec Sasuke.

Elle se mit à fouiller dans les appels, la fleur avait plusieurs appels de lui et ce depuis trois jours. La rage s'inscrivit dans les yeux bleus d'Ino qui ne comprenait pas comment l'Uchiha avait pu avoir le numéro de Sakura et le pourquoi il la contactait et lui envoyait des texto. Des messages où la fleur répondait en plus.

La blonde n'appréciait pas du tout que son amie soit en contact avec celui qu'elle aimait, mais elle fit un sourire sadique, c'était mal la connaître si tous deux croyaient qu'elle allait laisser faire les choses entre eux. Elle commença à composa un texto à l'intention de Sasuke, elle prit ensuite le mobile de la rose qu'elle planqua dans son sac. Elle allait s'amuser songea-t-elle durant la soirée à bousiller toute chance entre Sasuke et Sakura, elle ne pouvait pas accepter que ces deux-là se parle. Le brun était à elle et pas à cette stupide fille aux cheveux roses. Elle rejoignit ensuite Sakura dans la salle l'air de rien, sans un mot. Elle allait d'abord se venger en douceur et à sa façon et foutre la merde entre l'Uchiha et sa pseudo amie, elle souriait déjà intérieurement des dégâts qu'elle allait causer…

À la pause midi, le ténébreux parti avec ses potes en dehors de sa classe en direction du réfectoire. Naruto lui vrillait déjà les tympans pour des ramen, mais le jeune homme préférait regarder sur son portable, il avait sonné un peu plus tôt et quand il vit qu'il avait reçu un message de la fleur il se mit à sourire. Une risette qui disparut au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le texto qu'elle lui avait envoyé.

« **Sasuke,**

**Je voudrais que tu me laisses tranquille, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec un populaire. Il n'y a que mes cours qui sont importants pour moi, je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerais jamais alors laisse-moi tranquille !**

**Sakura** »

Le jeune homme serrait son portable dans sa main, ses yeux sur l'écran, se demandant c'était quoi ce bordel. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi tout d'un coup elle lui envoyait un tel message alors qu'au matin ils avaient rigolé ensemble dans sa voiture, c'était échangé des textos dans la matinée, ça ne tenait pas debout. Ino les rejoignit rapidement et il la vit, il rangea donc son mobile, déterminé à sonner à son Baby une fois qu'il serait à la cafet pour savoir ce qui se passait réellement.

Il se dirigea donc avec ses potes et la blonde en direction de la cafet et une fois arrivé là-bas ils prirent place à une table. Sasuke trouvait que la copine de son ami avait un sourire bien étrange alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. Le blondinet, lui, observait son meilleur ami alerté, la fureur pouvait se lire sur le visage de Sasuke, sa mâchoire serrée pouvait également se voir ainsi que ses yeux d'ancre furibonds.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu as Sas'ke ?**

- **Rien…** répondit-il froid. »

Sasuke vit ses potes se regarder entre eux, aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qui arrivait au ténébreux, mais ce dernier s'en fichait, par contre il pouvait voir Ino glousser, ce qui l'énerva bien plus. Saï se mit finalement à discuter avec Shikamaru alors que la Yamanaka était sur les genoux de son copain à reluquer le ténébreux. Ce dernier prit son portable et se mit à sonner sur celui de Sakura, mais elle ne décrochait pas et ça l'énervait de plus en plus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il avait beau essayer d'appeler la rose, cette dernière ne lui répondait pas.

La blonde, elle, souriait intérieurement, elle pouvait très bien sentir le portable de la rose vibrer dans sa poche à chaque fois que Sasuke lui sonnait. Elle pouvait également voir sur le visage de ce dernier qu'il était furieux et elle était certaine que d'ici au soir, il aurait laissé tomber Sakura puisqu'elle le laissait dans le vent sans le savoir et elle aurait gagné. Elle se demandait encore ce que Sasuke pouvait bien trouver à cette godiche alors qu'elle, était plus belle que la fleur. Mais la blonde faisait quand même semblant de rien alors qu'elle rigolait toujours intérieurement. Elle voyait les yeux froids de Sasuke et durs, elle ne put donc que jubiler, elle était en train de réussir, elle le savait. Saï tourna son visage vers elle, faisant un peu attention à sa copine.

« **Ma puce je te ramène après les cours ?**

- **Oui bien sûr, ça m'évitera de marcher ainsi.** »

Et sur cette parole, la blonde mis sa longue couette derrière elle d'un mouvement de main gracieux et là le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour. Elle portait le bracelet de Sakura, ce qu'il appréciait beaucoup moins que le fait que son Baby ne lui répondait pas.

« **Il est classe ton bracelet,** lança Kiba à Ino.

- **Oh merci, c'est ma meilleure amie qui me l'a donné.**

- **Sympa de sa part, tu me la présenteras une fois ?** demanda Saï.

- **Je ne pense pas que ça puisse se faire, elle déteste les garçons, désolée mon chou…**

- **C'est laid ça…** marmonna Naruto. »

S'en fut trop pour le beau brun, il se leva et partit sans un mot alors que tous le regardaient sans comprendre, sauf Ino. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sakura ait donné le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert à Ino, un bijou qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle chérirait. Il était de plus en plus énervé et il parcourut tout le lycée à la recherche de la jeune fille puisqu'elle ne voulait pas décrocher. Mais il ne la trouva nulle part et il pensa qu'elle devait se cacher, que finalement, elle ne voulait vraiment plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, mais il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi.

La journée se termina ainsi, sans que Sasuke ou Sakura ne puissent se voir. Le ténébreux n'avait pas arrêté d'être très énervé tout le long de l'après-midi, Sakura, elle, avait été surprise de ne pas avoir eu d'appel de l'Uchiha, mais elle avait étudié sur l'heure du midi, ne pensant pas à jeter un coup d'œil sur son portable. Après tout ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, donc elle ne pouvait pas exiger qu'il l'appelle sans arrêt.

La blonde, elle, appréciait le bordel qu'elle foutait entre ses deux-là et au soir, dans sa chambre, elle comptait bien donner le coup de grâce. Au moins comme ça, elle espérait que Sasuke ait la haine contre celle qui était censée être son amie et elle aurait la voix libre. C'est donc une fois chez elle, dans sa chambre, qu'Ino se jeta sur son lit à baldaquin et prit le portable de la rose pour composer un message destiné à Sasuke.

Ce dernier était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, bras sur le front et couché sur le dos. Il n'avait plus essayé de sonner à la jeune fille, il avait juste fait ses devoirs et là, portable en main, il comptait bien lui sonner, elle n'allait quand même pas le nier éternellement songea-t-il. Mais alors qu'il allait l'appeler, son portable sonna, lui annonçant qu'il venait de recevoir un message, il vit qu'il venait de Sakura, il le lu donc, le cœur battant.

« **Je t'ai demandé de me laisser tranquille alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me sonner ? Je dois le dire dans quelle langue ?**

**Sakura **»

La haine montait chez le jeune homme, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle le traite de cette façon. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, qu'elle lui donne au moins une bonne raison. Il lui répondit donc rapidement.

« **Pourquoi tu me fais ça Baby ?**

**Je croyais qu'on était amis !**

**Et pourquoi tu as donné le bracelet que je t'ai offert à Ino ?**

**Sasuke** »

Ino qui était installée sur son lit n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était de Sasuke le bracelet, il le lui avait offert, ce qui attisa sa rage. Elle allait donc faire mal là où sa ferait mal, elle songea au surnom « **baby** », un nom complètement ridicule songea-t-elle. Elle se mit donc à lui répondre.

« **Je n'aime pas ce bracelet alors je le lui ai donné, c'est ma meilleure amie après tout. Et arrête de m'appeler ainsi, je déteste ce surnom que tu me donnes !**

**Sakura** »

Le brun n'arrivait pas à y croire, il avait l'impression de devenir fou. C'était elle qui avait trouvé ce bracelet joli, il ne lui aurait pas offert sinon et puis, il signifiait le début de leur amitié. Très énervé, il composa le texto suivant.

« **Le bracelet c'est parce que tu l'aimais bien, je voulais te faire plaisir. Il voulait dire quoi pour toi l'après-midi qu'on a passé ensemble ? Tu m'as dit que tu avais apprécié chaque instant, que t'arrive-t-il à la fin ? Ce surnom c'est notre code pour ne pas qu'Ino sache quoi que ce soit, c'est ce que tu voulais non ?**

**Sasuke** »

Très vite, il eu une réponse qu'il lut et il y répondit ensuite.

« **Je ne veux pas trahir ma meilleure amie, c'est elle la plus importante pour moi alors que toi tu ne représentes rien, je t'ai toujours détestée et ça, ça ne changera jamais alors laisse-moi tranquille !**

**Sakura** »

« **Très bien, comme tu voudras Sakura… Tu me déçois…**

**Sasuke **»

La Yamanaka rigola sournoisement sur son lit, elle avait réussi ! Alors comme ça cette peste voulait lui cacher sa relation avec Sasuke ? Pas de bol, Sasuke ne serait jamais à elle, elle allait s'en assurer. Maintenant, elle allait faire de la vie de Sakura un enfer sans qu'elle voie quoi que ce soit arriver, elle allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait de la trahir, jamais Ino ne lui pardonnerait.

Sasuke qui lui qui était toujours dans sa chambre n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était hors de question qu'il laisse tomber toute cette histoire, là, elle l'énervait vraiment, son comportement était bien trop différent de ce qu'elle lui avait montré jusque-là. Il était temps pour lui d'avoir un face à face avec Sakura et de clarifier les choses.

Il se leva donc et prit ses clés de voiture, personne ne se payait sa tête, _encore moins une fille_…


	7. Chapter 7

Hello mes loulous, voici mon chapitre suivant ! Je vois que ma fiction est apprécié et j'en suis ravie, merci à vous tous de me lire !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous bisoute !

**Chapitre 6 : Le jeu du texto par Sasuke.**

Alors que Sasuke était à présent dans sa voiture pour aller en direction de la maison de Sakura, cette dernière était dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Elle avait vidé son sac de cours sur ce dernier à la recherche de son portable et elle regardait donc partout, jusqu'à la moindre petite pochette. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi le ténébreux ne l'avait pas contacté, même pas un texto alors qu'au matin, dès qu'il s'était levé il lui en avait envoyé un. Il avait fait pareil en cours et là, depuis son message du matin plus rien, elle ne trouvait même plus son bracelet.

Elle ne comprenait rien, les deux choses dont elle avait besoin là en ce moment elle ne les trouvait pas. Si elle ne trouvait pas son mobile, comment allait-elle envoyer un message à Sasuke ? Et son bracelet ? Elle y tenait tant… Ses yeux lui brûlaient, mais elle résista, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure pour ça, elle allait forcément mettre la main dessus.

En bas, Sasori pianotait sur son ordinateur portable dans la cuisine, attablé et il était en train de rédiger son rapport lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette d'entrée. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir, se demandant quand même qui pouvait être son visiteur. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut étonné de voir Sasuke, le petit frère d'Itachi.

« **Sasuke ? Mais que viens-tu faire chez moi à cette heure-ci ? Il est passé vingt deux heures quand même !**

- **Bonsoir Sasori, j'ai eu la permission de mon frère, je suis venu voir Sakura…**

- **Tu connais ma petite sœur toi ? Ben entre.**

- **Merci.** »

Le roux fit entrer le jeune Uchiha et ils se dirigèrent directement vers le salon.

« **Je suis surpris, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ma petite sœur chérie !**

- **On est amis…**

- **Attends là, je vais la chercher.** »

Le grand frère parti immédiatement de la pièce et monta à l'étage pour ensuite aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur avant de l'ouvrir. Une fois fait, il fut étonné de voir tant de bazar sur le lit de cette dernière alors que généralement, c'était plutôt impeccable.

« **Eh bien que t'arrive-t-il ? C'est rare de voir autant de bordel dans ta chambre.**

- **Je cherchais un truc…**

- **Hum…Il y a quelqu'un en bas pour toi.**

- **Pour moi ?**

- **Oui, c'est un garçon,** affirma son frère avec un sourire narquois.

- **Un garçon ? C'est bon je vais descendre et arrête de rire comme un abruti.** »

Sasori quitta la chambre de sa sœur en rigolant pour ensuite descendre en bas, il passa dans le salon avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour informer le jeune homme que sa cadette allait descendre.

« **Elle va arriver.**

- **Ok.** »

C'est en rigolant que le roux regagna sa cuisine alors que le ténébreux ne comprenait pas pourquoi il riait. Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, Sakura pénétra le salon et il vit à son visage qu'elle était surprise de le voir. Ceci dit, il n'en doutait pas un instant, si elle croyait qu'il allait en rester là, elle se trompait lourdement songea-t-il.

« **Sasuke ? Mais que fais-tu ici si tard ?**

- **Il faut qu'on parle. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais faire comme si de rien était et te laisser tranquille ?**

- **Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas.**

- **Je te parle de tes messages Sakura.**

- **Pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?** demanda la jeune fille tristement. **Et de quels messages tu parles ?**

- **Je parle des messages que tu m'as envoyés et c'est toi qui ne voulais plus que je t'appelle Baby non ?**

- **Je ne t'ai pas envoyé de messages, je ne trouve même pas mon portable !** »

Le brun soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, tout doucement, il commença à se calmer. Vu la tête de la rose, il pouvait voir qu'elle lui disait la vérité. Il devait donc lui montrer les messages et savoir qui se faisait passer pour elle et qui voulait à tout prix mettre la zizanie entre eux.

« **Il y a un endroit où on peut être que tous les deux ?** demanda Sasuke à Sakura.

- **Oui, on peut aller dans ma chambre…**

- **Ton frère ne va rien dire ?**

- **Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…viens.** »

La fleur quitta le salon et se dirigea vers les escaliers et l'Uchiha la suivie alors que dans la cuisine, Sasori souriait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le garçon mystérieux soit Sasuke, le petit frère de son collègue, il trouvait en plus qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Les deux jeunes montèrent les escaliers silencieusement, sans un mot et une fois arrivé à l'étage, à la chambre de la demoiselle, cette dernière fit entrer le jeune homme dans la pièce. Rapidement, Sasuke fit le tour du lieu de son regard d'encre, tout était bien rangé à part sur son lit, il arqua d'ailleurs un sourcil.

« **Je cherchais mon portable, **répondit la fleur à sa question muette. »

Sasuke fit un mince sourire, s'il doutait encore de la parole de la jeune fille et bien là, ce n'était plus du tout le cas. Sakura, elle, referma la porte derrière eux alors qu'elle était quand même soulagée d'avoir rangé sa robe, sinon il aurait deviné que c'était elle sa mystérieuse vierge. Ce qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas, elle préférait garder l'anonymat sur cette soirée car elle voulait oublier. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires qui traînaient sur son lit et Sasuke prit place ensuite au bord du lit, la demoiselle s'installa à côté de lui et il la regarda.

« **Depuis quand tu ne trouves plus ton portable ?**

- **Je ne sais pas, je m'en suis rendu compte que ce soir à vrai dire, j'avais trouvé bizarre que tu ne m'aies pas appelé le reste de la journée et je voulais t'envoyer un texto. C'est comme ça que je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais plus, j'étais en train de le chercher quand tu es arrivé.**

- **Je vois…ton bracelet il est où ?**

- **Je ne le trouve pas non plus.**

- **Je sais qui a ton bracelet.**

- **Qui ?**

- **Ino le portais à midi.**

- **Ce n'est pas possible… elle a voulu que je le lui donne et j'ai refusé.**

- **Visiblement elle s'est servis, c'est peut-être elle qui a ton portable ?**

- **Non, elle n'est pas comme ça, le bracelet je veux bien le croire. Quand elle n'a pas ce qu'elle désire elle se sert, mais mon portable j'en doute. Tu m'as parlé de messages, ça disait quoi ?**

- **Je vais te montrer.** »

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de la jeune fille, se collant à elle et passa un bras derrière elle pour qu'elle puisse voir alors qu'il avait sorti son portable. Il lui montra les messages qu'il avait reçus et qu'il avait envoyé alors qu'elle les lisait un à un.

« **Je n'ai jamais envoyé de tels messages !** s'écria la fleur sidérée.

- **Je sais…maintenant je le sais. Je trouvais ça trop bizarre, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir.** »

L'Haruno frissonna en sentant le souffle du brun dans son cou, il était si près d'elle, son eau de toilette sentait bon et une fois de plus, il faisait battre son cœur à un point inimaginable. Mais les messages qu'elle lisait ne la firent pas penser à son trouble, ses yeux se mirent plutôt à lui brûler et à picoter. À présent, elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle avait l'estomac noué. Elle tourna sa tête vers Sasuke et le cœur de ce dernier se serra en voyant ses larmes dévaler ses joues.

« **Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi, jamais je ne t'aurais envoyé des messages comme ça.** »

Le ténébreux posa son portable sur le lit et prit instinctivement son Baby dans ses bras pour la rassurer alors qu'elle pleurait doucement. Il la serra dans ses bras, la pressa contre son torse, il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état-là et il se détestait en même temps d'avoir douté d'elle.

« **Je sais Baby…ne pleure pas…**

- **Qui fait ça…je ne comprends pas…**

- **Calme-toi Baby…** »

L'Uchiha la serra encore un peu plus fort contre lui, mais sans pour autant lui faire mal, il laissa quelques minutes s'écouler où Sakura se calma peu à peu dans ses bras. Il l'écarta ensuite doucement et frotta le reste des larmes de la jeune fille de ses pouces délicatement.

« **On va trouver qui c'est, tu es sûre que ce n'est pas Ino ?**

- **Non, elle ne sait même pas qu'on se parle…**

- **En tout cas, la personne était au courant pour le bracelet.**

- **On va faire comment ?**

- **Laisse-moi faire.** »

Le jeune homme se remit comme il était juste avant de la prendre dans ses bras, elle de même et il reprit son portable. Il composa un texto à l'intention de la blonde sans savoir que c'était elle et Sakura se colla à lui pour mieux voir.

« **On va l'avoir par son propre jeu,** annonça-t-il.

- **Tu crois qu'on saura qui c'est ?**

- **Je ne sais pas… quand est-ce qu'on aurait pris ton portable tu crois ?**

- **Peut-être pendant que j'avais sport, c'était avant midi.**

- **Et c'est peu de temps avant midi que j'ai reçu le premier texto. Voilà, envoyé.** »

« _**Message de Sasuke**_

_**J'ai changé d'avis, je n'ai aucunement envie que tu me laisses sans explication, pourquoi ce revirement ?**_ »

« **On fait quoi maintenant ?**

- **On attend.**

- **Cette personne va me vider ma carte ! Sasori ne me la rechargera que la semaine prochaine !**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je veux savoir qui se fait passer pour toi.** »

Très rapidement, Sasuke eut une réponse, tous deux la lire.

« _**Message de Sakura**_

_**Je te l'ai dit, je te déteste, je déteste les garçons, je veux que tu me foutes la paix Sasuke !**_»

« **Pas une seule fois elle a utilisé le surnom que tu m'as donné, tu as remarquée ?**

- **Oui, en plus je n'ai jamais utilisé le terme garçon, j'ai toujours utilisé le mot les **_**populaires**_** en parlant de vous.**

- **Effectivement, il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir que cette personne ne te connaît pas si bien que ça.** »

Le brun se remit à composer un autre message que Sakura lu en même temps avant qu'il ne l'envoie.

« _**Message de Sasuke**_

_**C'est la seule raison ?**_

_**J'aimerais dans ce cas que tu me rendes le bracelet, après tout c'est moi qui l'aie acheté.**_ »

« **Tu crois qu'elle va répondre ?**

- **Oui, c'est un jeu pour elle.**

- **C'est une fille tu crois ?**

- **Oui, je ne vois pas un mec s'acharner ainsi.**

- **Je ne parle à personne pourtant.**

- **Peut-être que quelqu'un ta observée sans que tu t'en rendes compte…**

- **Je vais faire quoi si elle ne me rend pas mon téléphone ?**

- **Il faudra en acheter un autre et changer de numéro. Ce serait la meilleure solution…**

- **Je n'ai pas les moyens d'en acheter un autre, c'était un cadeau de Sasori.**

- **Ne t'en fais pas pour ça…** »

Ils eurent à nouveau une réponse qu'ils lurent.

« _**Message de Sakura**_

_**Je l'ai donnée à Ino, je ne peux pas lui réclamer ainsi.**_ »

Directement, Sasuke lui répondit.

« _**Message de Sasuke**_

_**Débrouille-toi, je veux le récupérer demain.**_ »

Ils eurent une réponse encore plus vite.

« _**Message de Sakura**_

_**Tu peux lui dire, je m'en fiche.**_»

« **Voilà c'est ce que je voulais savoir, cette personne se fiche qu'Ino le sache ou pas. Alors que toi c'est tout l'inverse.**

- **C'est donc quelqu'un qui sait qu'on est amies.**

- **Ino se prend pour la reine du lycée, tout le monde doit la connaître…**

- **Oui, mais tout le monde ne sait pas qu'on est amies…**

- **Hum…** »

Le jeune homme se mit à composer un nouveau texto, espérant pousser dans ses retranchements la personne qui avait pris le mobile de son Baby.

« _**Message de Sasuke**_

_**Récupère le bracelet, je ne te laisse pas le choix.**_ »

« **Comment pourrait-elle le récupérer puisque tu m'as dit qu'Ino l'avait…**

- **On va voir ce qu'elle va répondre…** »

La réponse se fit assez rapidement.

« _**Message de Sakura**_

_**Comme tu voudras, je demanderais à Ino de te le rendre…**_»

Le taciturne lui répondit directement avec une petite idée derrière la tête.

« _**Message de Sasuke**_

_**C'est quand même bizarre, tu ne voulais pas qu'Ino soit au courant pour nous et maintenant tu t'en fiches. Je me demande si tu vas lui parler de la nuit qu'on a passée ensemble…**_ »

« **Quelle nuit ?** cria presque Sakura, sidérée et rouge comme une tomate.

- **C'est un piège et elle va y croire…** répondit Sasuke avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. »

Ce dernier regarda son amie qui était rouge et il lui embrassa la tempe pour la rassurer et parce qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher également.

« **Ne fait pas cette tête, je veux pousser la chose le plus loin possible, elle s'arrache peut-être les cheveux en ce moment même chez elle…**

- **Mais c'est un mensonge…**

- **Je sais, mais elle va y croire dur comme fer avec ma réputation.**

- **Tu veux la faire sortir de ses gonds ?**

- **Oui et c'est là qu'elle fera un faux pas…** »

Alors que le brun et la rose attendaient une réponse, dans la chambre de la blonde, cette dernière était toujours sur son lit, assise et elle serrait le téléphone de Sakura dans sa main, tremblante de rage. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire de ce qu'elle venait de lire, Sasuke et Sakura avaient _baisé _ensemble ? Elle n'en revenait pas, cette _salope_ qui avait été longtemps sa meilleure amie lui avait piqué l'homme qu'elle aimait, pire, elle avait fait l'amour avec lui ! Elle se jura que la fleur allait le lui payer, et par tous les moyens.

Pendant qu'Ino pestait dans sa chambre, les deux tourtereaux patientaient toujours dans celle de la fleur, se demandant vraiment s'ils allaient avoir une quelconque réponse.

« **Elle ne répond pas…** parlementa Sakura.

- **Parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi répondre puisque ce n'est pas toi, elle ne sait pas que ce n'est pas vrai tout simplement, on va attaquer de nouveau.** »

Faisant voler son pouce sur le clavier de son portable, Sasuke composa un nouveau texto.

« _**Message de Sasuke**_

_**Eh bien bébé, tu ne sais plus quoi dire ?**_»

« **Tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça.**

- **Je sais, mais elle, elle ne le sait pas…** »

Directement après, ils eurent une réponse.

« _**Message de Sakura**_

_**Je le lui dirai, je dirais à Ino à quel point tu as joué avec moi pour me baiser.**_ »

« **Et voilà, elle s'énerve, bingo !** se réjouit Sasuke

- **Et c'est bien ?**

- **Bien sûr, car maintenant elle va réfléchir de moins en moins et je vais pouvoir la coincer. Les moments qu'on a passés, toi seule sait exactement ce qui s'est passé, pas elle et c'est là-dessus qu'elle va se planter.**

- **Mais peut-être qu'elle va s'en prendre à moi demain…**

- **Alors là, j'aimerais bien voir ça tient !** »

L'Uchiha regarda la fleur, plongeant ses abysses dans ses beaux yeux émeraude qu'il aimait déjà tant.

« **Qu'elle touche à un seul de tes cheveux et je ne réponds plus de rien ! **»

Le ténébreux se mit à lui caresser la joue tendrement du dos de sa main, ce qui déboussola un tant soit peu la jeune fille.

« **Tu es mon Baby et je n'accepterais pas que quelqu'un te touche.**

**- Ça veut dire quoi ton Baby ?**

- **Je te laisse deviner Baby…** susurra Sasuke, léger sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. »

Le cœur de Sakura battait la chamade, elle réalisa enfin qu'elle était quand même fort proche de Sasuke, ils se collaient et leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre. C'était comme si elle se perdait dans ses beaux yeux sombres alors qu'il lui caressait toujours tendrement la joue, chose qui la faisait frissonner, mais qui la désarçonnait également. Le jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie là, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Mais rougissante, elle rompu le contact de leurs pupilles et elle abaissa la tête, de ce fait, le brun arrêta sa caresse et il répondit au message.

« _**Message de Sasuke**_

_**Je n'ai rien à cacher, tout le monde sait que je couche à droite et à gauche, ne te gêne pas, dis-lui qu'on a baisé chez moi. Dis-lui aussi qui est la prochaine fille que je vise. Tu as pris ton pied de toute façon.**_ »

« **Comment peux-tu dire un tel truc ? Je ne couche pas moi !** s'indigna la jeune fille plus rouge qu'une tomate.

- **Je sais, mais elle, elle ne le sait pas.**

- **Mouais…**

- **Ne fais pas cette tête voyons. J'imagine déjà la tête qu'elle doit tirer.** »

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes puis ils réalisèrent qu'elle ne répondrait plus.

« **Elle ne répond pas…** prononça la jeune Haruno.

- **Elle ne répondra plus, elle est grillée, elle ne sait plus quoi dire.**

- **Et on fait quoi alors ?**

- **Il faut attendre demain.**

- **Il va se passer quoi demain ?**

- **Il faudra qu'on soit observateur à ce qui nous entoure, elle fera un faux pas et c'est là qu'on saura qui c'est.** »

Sakura se mit à soupirer, elle aurait aimé savoir dès ce soir qui c'était en réalité… La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur Sasori, les coupant dans leur conversation.

« **Il est l'heure d'aller dormir à présent, il est passé une heure du matin,** annonça-t-il.

- **Je vais rentrer,** répondit Sasuke.

- **Non tu restes là, je ne vais pas te laisser partir à cette heure-ci. J'ai prévenu ton frère que tu dormais ici,** informa le roux.

- **Mais on n'a pas de chambre d'amis Saso',** s'exclama la cadette.

- **Tu n'as qu'à lui prêter ton lit en lui faisant une place,** provoqua l'aîné.

- **Quoi ?** cria presque la jeune fille, rouge de honte. »

Sasori referma la porte tout en rigolant, Sakura, elle, ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était certaine que son frère l'avait fait exprès. C'était à croire qu'il la jetait délibérément dans les bras de Sasuke…

« **Celui-là franchement !** jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

- **Je dormirais par terre si tu veux…**

- **Non, c'est bon…** murmura la demoiselle en détournant la tête. »

Le brun regarda l'Haruno avec un fin sourire, il la trouvait adorable lorsqu'elle rougissait, il la trouvait tout simplement à croquer…

« **Bon fait comme chez toi, je vais me mettre en pyjama.** »

Elle se leva ensuite et sans le regarder quitta la chambre, bien trop gênée à présent. Le jeune homme, lui, soupira, dormir avec une fille sans la toucher ? Ça allait être _galère_, surtout qu'elle était très désirable, ça il ne pouvait le nier… Il retira son tee-shirt, mais garda son pantalon et il se mit assis dans le lit de Sakura, couverture sur ses jambes. Cette dernière revint quelques minutes plus tard en pyjama, cheveux lâchés et elle déposa ses lunettes sur son bureau.

« **Pourquoi tu portes des lunettes ? **lui demanda Sasuke.

- **Je suis myope…sans mes lunettes mes yeux se fatiguent très vite et je ne sais pas bien voir de loin.**

- **Donne-moi un exemple.**

- **Eh bien, de là où je suis, je te vois très bien, mais par exemple je ne peux pas voir tes yeux avec netteté, je ne vois pas dans le détail à longue distance et ça fatigue énormément mes yeux, ça m'en fait mal à mon nerf optique.** »

Elle prit place à côté de Sasuke, assise également, gênée, mais elle évita de le montrer au ténébreux.

« **Tu n'as jamais essayé les lentilles de contact ?**

- **Je n'aime pas trop, au moins avec mes lunettes je fais intello, les garçons n'aiment pas trop ce genre de fille, ils préfèrent les jolies filles toutes jolies.**

- **Tu peux te mettre dans la catégorie des filles toutes jolies alors,** pouffas de rire le beau brun.

- **Ne te fou pas de moi.**

- **Mais je suis sérieux.** »

Sakura tourna sa tête vers l'Uchiha, ils étaient assis côte à côte et il glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de sa belle.

« **Tu as de magnifiques cheveux très soyeux, d'une couleur inégalable.** »

Il fit glisser ses doigts dans ses mèches ensuite qui se laissèrent s'écouler entre ses doigts puis il caressa la joue de la jeune fille.

« **Un magnifique visage avec une peau très douce, des yeux d'une couleur magnifique qui reflète tout ce que tu penses…** »

Il fit glisser par la suite ses doigts sur les lèvres de la demoiselle qui la fit frissonner.

« **Des lèvres rosées très tentantes…** »

Sakura mit un doigt sur la bouche du jeune homme, l'arrêtant dans son élan, le cœur battant alors que ce dernier frissonnait rien qu'au toucher de la jeune fille.

« **Tu as promis…**

- **Oui j'ai promis…** murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue**. Mais ne crois pas que tu n'es pas jolie, c'est tout le contraire… **»

Sasuke retira ensuite sa main de la joue de son amie, cette dernière avait déjà retiré son doigt des lèvres du ténébreux et ils changèrent immédiatement de conversation. Le jeune homme avait vite compris qu'elle était mal à l'aise de l'avoir dans son lit, donc ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils rirent même ensemble et au bout d'une heure facilement, Sasuke sentis que la tête de la demoiselle tombait sur son épaule, signe qu'elle s'endormait.

Il la coucha doucement en la prenant dans ses bras, c'était un lit d'une personne, donc c'était obligé qu'ils se collent, mais elle ne se réveilla pas et il la serra dans ses bras. Il ferma ses paupières pour ne pas céder à la tentation de l'embrasser durant son sommeil et il sombra à son tour.

Léger sourire sur les lèvres néanmoins, le corps serré de la jeune fille contre le sien…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : Mensonge et manipulation.**

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla avant Sasuke, elle se sentait bien au chaud, comme l'autre matin lorsqu'elle avait passé la nuit avec le brun après avoir fait l'amour avec ce dernier. Elle se sentait tout simplement bien et c'était une sensation qu'elle avait ressentie également la toute première fois où elle avait dormi avec lui. Elle sentait qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, il avait fait ça aussi la dernière fois. Elle pouvait sentir le cœur battre du jeune homme sous son oreille, étant donné qu'elle avait sa tête sur son torse.

Elle bougea doucement pour se dégager de ses bras tout en ouvrant ses yeux et elle se mit en position assise dans son lit pour le regarder. Elle le trouvait mignon mais bien plus craquant quand il dormait, il était si innocent, ses yeux clos, sa respiration régulière et ses cheveux noirs corbeaux en désordre. Elle avait pensé la même chose ce matin-là, ça faisait six nuits maintenant qu'elle avait dormi avec le ténébreux, mais ça, il ne le savait pas.

Et elle ferait en sorte qu'il ne le sache jamais, elle voulait oublier cette nuit-là et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la mette parmi ses trophées. C'était mieux qu'il n'en sache rien, mieux pour elle, lui il s'en foutrait à coup sûr, habitué avec les histoires d'une nuit, mais pas elle, alors elle préférait oublier… Elle se leva et s'étira pour ensuite quitter la chambre et aller en direction de sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche, il n'était pas utile qu'elle s'attarde trop longuement.

Sasuke se réveilla environ vingt minutes plus tard et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent immédiatement sur la silhouette qui était près de la garde-robe. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, chose qui était rare dès son réveil. Sakura était en petite culotte et soutif, dos à lui et elle était en train de mettre un jean, elle enfila ensuite une tunique qui lui dénudait une épaule avec une grosse ceinture à la taille. Elle coiffa ses cheveux par la suite et mit un chouchou à mis longueur de sa chevelure, comme elle faisait à chaque fois.

Il n'avait pas détaché son regard d'elle une seule fois, mémorisant chaque partie de sa peau qui avait été mis à nu sous son regard. Bizarrement, il revit des flashes dans sa tête, la peau nue de son inconnue qu'il caressait, qu'il embrassait de baisers fiévreux, lui au-dessus d'elle, plongeant ses yeux dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il revoyait ses lèvres gonflées de plaisir dû aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, son souffle saccadé, ses soupirs, ses gémissements… Il chassa immédiatement ses images érotiques de son esprit, il devait oublier, il ne retrouverait jamais cette fille, maintenant celle qui l'intéressait était l'Haruno.

D'ailleurs, ce qu'il voulait allait bien au-delà d'un désir pour une fille, pour une nuit, non, avec elle c'était plus intense. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle, tout ce qu'il apprenait avec elle était magique, il aimait sa personnalité, ses sautes d'humeur, ses yeux si expressifs. Ce qu'il partageait avec elle était unique, il n'avait jamais voulu être ami avec aucune fille avant, mais elle, c'était différent.

C'était comme s'il voulait enfin se caser avec une fille alors que c'était bizarre pour lui, lui qui avait toujours pris du bon temps avec n'importe quelle donzelle pendant une seule nuit, sans attaches. Eh bien là, il voulait les attaches, il voulait la connaître sous toutes les coutures, certes il voulait faire l'amour avec elle, mais il voulait bien plus encore. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la brusquer, avec Sakura il devait aller en douceur, même si ça prendrait des mois il s'en foutait. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, il ne voulait être qu'avec elle, elle, _elle était spéciale_…

Sakura se retourna à ce moment-là et là elle vit qu'il était réveillé, elle fut directement mal à l'aise en voyant qu'il l'observait et subitement, son cœur se mit à pomper dans sa cage thoracique.

« **Depuis quand tu es réveillé ? **lui demanda-t-elle.

- **Je viens seulement d'ouvrir les yeux…** »

Il la vit soupirer de soulagement, signe que ça la rassurait. C'était un mensonge bien entendu, mais il le garderait pour lui, ça la ferait certainement fuir sinon. Il se redressa dans le lit et s'essaya, elle vint prendre place au bord du lit et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, il avait trop bien dormi avec la jeune fille dans ses bras et il ne désirait qu'une chose, recommencée.

« **Il est quelle heure ?** demanda Sasuke.

- **Il est sept heures trente…**

- **Il faut que j'aille jusque chez moi. Je dois me doucher et prendre mes cours…**

- **Désolée que Sasori t'es forcé d'être resté hier, tu veux une tasse de café avant de partir ?**

- **Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser ici et partir ? Tu viens avec moi !**

- **Hein ? Mais…**

- **Pas de mais. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. **»

La fleur sue que ça ne valait pas la peine de protester et rapidement, le jeune homme se leva, avec la rose il s'extirpa de la demeure de la demoiselle et ils furent dans la voiture du brun, en route pour la maison du ténébreux. Il se gara devant chez lui au bout de vingt minutes environ et ils sortirent de la voiture, la jeune fille fut éblouie par la grandeur de la demeure, ses yeux agrandis sous ce qu'elle voyait.

« **C'est ta maison ?**

- **Hum…mes parents ont largement les moyens,** répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- **Je vois ça…** »

Le jeune homme lui prit la main sans préambule et ils franchirent la porte d'entrée de la maison. La rose constata que déjà rien que le hall d'entrée était très propre et luxueux, il la fit passer dans la pièce suivante qui était le salon, où elle pouvait distinguer des meubles au goût de luxe, grande pièce où elle ne pouvait voir que l'écran plasma malgré les fauteuils en noir vêtu de cuir et les meubles en bois massif. Même si ce n'était que luxe, elle pouvait y sentir comme une chaleur s'en dégager, les lieux respiraient l'amour.

Il lui expliqua vite fait qu'il y avait trois étages et que les chambres étaient au deuxième, le troisième étant réservé à son père qui travaillait beaucoup. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la cuisine, toute aussi grande, bien meublé et Sakura eut la même sensation que pour le hall et le salon, luxueux, mais remplit d'amour.

Arrivé dans cette dite pièce, Sasuke s'arrêta net et la jeune fille fit de même, une femme à la longue chevelure noire leur tournait le dos. Il lâcha automatiquement la main de la fleur qui cette dernière était surprise et la femme se retourna. La rose pouvait voir à quel point cette personne était belle, elle avait les mêmes yeux d'un noir profond que son Suke, mais tout comme son visage, elle irradiait de douceur et de gentillesse.

« **Sasuke ! Mon chéri !**

- **Chéri ?** murmura Sakura.

- **Maman ! Tu es rentrée quand ?**

- **On est rentré de bonne heure ce matin, mais ton père est déjà parti au bureau. Je vois que tu as amené quelqu'un, mais tu étais où ?**

- **Ah…euh…je te présente Sakura maman, c'est une amie. Saky voici ma mère, Mikoto…**

- **Je suis ravie de rencontrer une amie de mon fils. Tu es de quelle catégorie ?**

- **Catégorie ?** répéta bêtement la demoiselle.

- **Maman !**

- **Ben quoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir si elle fait partie de celle d'une nuit ou bien…**

- **Ne rajoute rien de plus, elle ne fait partie d'aucune de ses catégories là !**

- **Oh, mais c'est génial, mon petit chéri a enfin trouvé son baby !**

- **Baby hein ?** nargua Sakura.

- **Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Elle est toujours comme ça,** susurra-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille.

- **Sasuke, je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle, c'était la femme du diable.**

- **Ouais, ouais, bon je vais prendre ma douche et n'en profite pas pour lui dire des trucs mal tourné maman. Saky, quoi qu'elle te dise n'en croit pas un mot !** »

L'Haruno vit le jeune Uchiha soupirer et ce dernier monta vite à l'étage. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la mère de Sasuke avec une certaine timidité quand même. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas cette femme et malgré qu'elle la trouvait douce et aimante, la mère de famille l'intimidait, même si Mikoto lui souriait.

« **Un café peut-être ? **lui proposa Mikoto.** Je pense qu'on n'a pas mal de choses à se dire jeune fille.** »

Sakura ne savait pas qu'en déduire de cette phrase qui l'angoissait légèrement, cette femme si belle soit-elle, avec un si doux regard lui parlait si posément et calmement qu'elle rendait la jeune fleur nerveuse. Elle ne sut le pourquoi du comment, mais la rose sue d'un seul regard que la mère de famille n'était pas si simpliste que ça…

Sasuke, lui, était à présent sous le jet de douche dans la cabine approprié dans la salle de bain sur le même étage que sa chambre. Il voulait se manier pour ne pas laisser Sakura trop longtemps seule avec sa mère. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que Mikoto dise à la fleur n'importe quoi sur ses conquêtes passées car là, il savait que la jeune fille prendrait ses jambes à son cou et c'était une chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas. Il tenait bien trop à sa Saky à présent pour la perdre si bêtement… Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'il côtoyait la rose, mais c'était comme ça, il s'y était déjà attaché, il tenait grave à cette fille qui était _pure et simple_…

Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre et il revêtit un jean et une chemise noire qu'il laissa entrouverte avec toujours sa chaîne autour de son cou. Il se coiffa les cheveux un peu humides et indisciplinés et descendit tout en prenant ses cours. Environ quarante minutes s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait laissé Sakura avec sa mère et il priait intérieurement pour que Mikoto ne lui ait rien dit de compromettant.

C'est donc en quatrième vitesse qu'il descendit et une fois qu'il pénétra sa cuisine il constata que sa mère se taisait rien qu'à sa venue. Il ne fallait pas être devin, tout de suite il sut que Mikoto avait sûrement raconté certaines choses à sa belle et il pourrait mettre sa main à couper que c'était des choses que son Baby ne devait sûrement pas savoir…

Tout en s'avançant dans la cuisine le ténébreux regarda Sakura à la dérober, elle ne souriait pas, ne pleurait pas, elle n'était pas triste, juste normal. Le jeune homme se dit qu'il la questionnerait plus tard, même le plus tôt possible, ce qui voulait dire, une fois qu'ils iraient tous les deux dans la voiture du brun. Il se servit une tasse de café ensuite pour avoir sa dose de caféine.

« **C'est rare mon chéri que tu ne sois pas là le matin…** lança Mikoto.

- **Un imprévu c'est tout…vous ne deviez pas revenir dans deux jours ?** répondit et questionna Sasuke.

- **Si, mais le bureau a appelé ton père donc nous sommes rentrés plus tôt que prévu.**

- **Hum…**

- **Et toi Sakura tu aimerais travailler dans quoi plus tard** ? demanda Mikoto en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

- **Maman laisse là tranquille !** intervint le jeune homme.

- **Mais je pose juste une question…** se défendit la mère de famille.

- **Pas la peine, je n'en ferais pas ma femme de toute façon, tu perds ton temps pour rien.**

- **On verra ça…** répliqua la mère tout en ricanant. »

L'Uchiha fusilla sa mère du regard, la fleur, elle, les observait tout simplement. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs que Mikoto pouvait bien donner la main à son frère Sasori, visiblement, elle essayait de caser son fils tout comme son frère essayait de la caser elle.

« **Alors Sakura ?** insista Mikoto.

- **Je veux devenir styliste…**

- **C'est un dur métier ça, faut trouver un gérant et tout le reste aussi, d'abord un bon patron…**

- **Je voudrais monter ma propre boîte.**

- **Tu veux monter ta propre boîte ?** demanda Mikoto surprise.

- **Oui,** répondit Sakura souriante.

**- À toi toute seule ?** insista la jeune femme.

- **Oui et je sais que j'y arriverais.**

- **Eh bien, je suis épatée, ce n'est pas rien et question d'études tu en auras sûrement pour encore un bon moment.**

**- Ça ne me fait pas peur.**

- **Tu as du caractère et tu sais ce que tu veux, c'est bien, je te souhaite toutes les chances pour y arriver.**

- **Merci…** »

Sasuke buvait son café à petites gorgées sans intervenir dans la discussion entre sa mère et la jeune fille, néanmoins, il tombait sur son cul. Il ne savait pas qu'elle voulait monter sa propre boîte, c'était d'abord des années d'études, ensuite, elle devrait trouver un emplacement pour sa boîte, son magasin, de l'argent aussi, des employés etc.… Ça allait être dur pour elle, il espérait qu'elle ne flancherait pas avant, ce serait dommage… Mais la tâche avait l'air quand même hors de portée pour elle songea-t-il.

« **Bon tu es prête Sakura ?** demanda le brun.

- **Oui…**

- **Vous partez déjà ?** demanda Mikoto.

- **On doit aller au lycée maman, sinon on va être en retard…**

- **Ah oui c'est vrai, eh bien j'espère que tu reviendras ma petite Sakura.**

- **Au revoir madame…** »

Sasuke prit la main de son amie, déterminé à l'éloigner de sa mère, d'ailleurs il voyait déjà cette dernière sourire dans son dos. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de chez lui avant que sa génitrice ne jette sa bombe à retardement. Le déclencheur était déjà enclenché, il en était certain, il connaissait par cœur celle qui était sa marâtre. Très vite, ils montèrent dans sa voiture et il se mit à soupirer d'exaspération derrière son volant, il démarra ensuite, après avoir mis le contact.

« **Sympathique ta mère,** balança directement la demoiselle.

- **Exaspérante tu veux dire. Tu te plains de ton frère, mais ma mère le bat à plate couture !**

**- Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle fasse en sorte qu'on dort dans le même lit.**

- **Oh non, elle aurait voulu qu'on fasse bien plus de choses, la connaissant…**

- **Hein ? Tu déconnes ?**

- **Pas le moins du monde, elle m'aurait même refilé des préservatifs. Elle est si prévisible…**

**- À ce point-là ?**

- **Et encore, tu n'as rien vu…elle t'à parlé de quoi pendant que je me douchais ?**

- **C'est un secret,** répondit Sakura tout sourire.

- **Seigneur…** soupira Sasuke. **Ne me dit pas que tu vas être de son côté ?**

- **Qui sait ?** »

Le ténébreux leva les yeux vers le ciel ou le capot suivant la situation, voilà que la jeune fille allait devenir copine avec sa mère, ça, c'était plutôt mal partis pour lui… Peu après, il s'arrêta à la rue où il devait déposer la demoiselle, elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux inquiets soudainement.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Baby ?**

- **Je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver en arrivant au lycée et ça me fait un peu peur je dois dire, et si Ino était déjà au courant ?**

- **Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serais jamais bien loin de toi, je t'en fais la promesse.** »

Sakura fit un mince sourire au brun et elle sortis ensuite de sa voiture, ce dernier la regarda s'éloigner alors qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'avait plus de portable en plus, il ne pouvait donc pas entrer en contact avec elle quand il le voulait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas trop. Mais il avait un doute sur la personne qui détenait son portable, sa fleur disait que ce n'était pas possible, mais il était certain que c'était la blonde. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui s'acharnait contre lui et quoi de plus normal que d'écarter une rivale ?

Il avait remis le contact tout en y pensant et même pas deux minutes après, il se gara à son emplacement habituel pour ensuite rejoindre ses amis. La Yamanaka était déjà là et la rose passa juste au moment où il salua ses potes. Ils ne se regardèrent pas comme c'était convenu, mais il vit le regard d'Ino, un regard tenace, sans douceur. Il en était certain, c'était elle, maintenant il fallait qu'il le prouve…

Ino, elle qui les avait vu arrivés séparément était certaine que son plan avait marché et que son Sasuke-kun avait la haine contre Sakura. Elle voulait toujours faire regretter à la fleur d'avoir voulu la doubler, elle ne supportait pas le fait que la rose ait eu Sasuke avant elle car elle croyait dur comme fer au message du ténébreux de la veille. Elle voulait que l'Uchiha tombe amoureux d'elle et pas de cette sotte qu'était sa meilleure amie.

Bien entendu, la Yamanaka ne savait pas que le ténébreux avait été voir l'Haruno et que lui, avait des doutes sur elle… La cloche se mit à sonner à ce moment-là et Sasuke et ses amis entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Le brun surveilla de son regard perçant Ino s'éloigner pour aller vers sa classe, c'est là que Saï se mit à réagir.

« **Dis Sasuke…**

- **Hum ?** réagi le concerné sans même regarder son ami.

- **Il y a un souci avec ma copine ?** »

Le taciturne tourna sa tête vers Saï, il était sérieux, il ne souriait pas et ses yeux étaient francs, le ténébreux le regarda avec les mêmes prunelles alors que leurs amis les regardaient, sans comprendre.

« **Je ne sais pas encore, mais je ne l'apprécie pas,** répondit le jeune homme.

- **Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de te faire les yeux doux ? **demanda Saï innocemment.

- **Ah tu as remarqué aussi ?** intervint Kiba.

- **Tu l'avais remarqué ?** questionna le brun, surprit.

- **Bien sûr, je ne suis pas stupide,** répondit Saï.

- **Dites, dites, que se passe-t-il ?** interrogea Naruto stupidement.

- **Rien qui te concerne…** répondit Shikamaru tout en bayant.

- **Je sais pourquoi elle est là, avec moi, c'est pour s'approcher de toi,** annonça Saï à Sasuke.

- **Pourquoi tu la laisse faire ?** demanda le ténébreux.

- **Je trouve ça amusant et divertissant de la voir se pavaner devant toi sans même arriver à attirer un regard de ta part,** expliqua le jeune homme. »

Sasuke fit un fin sourire tout comme Saï, il aurait dû se douter que son pote de toujours n'allait pas se laisser berner ainsi, il était bien trop intelligent pour ça.

« **Moi je ne comprends rien,** se plaignit Naruto.

- **Pas grave…** renchéri Shikamaru.

- **Au fait et ton inconnue Sas'ke tu l'as retrouvée ?** demanda Kiba.

- **Non et je m'en fiche à présent de cette fille,** répondit le ténébreux.

- **Mais tu avais dit que personne ne t'avait fait prendre ton pied comme elle la fait…** renchérie le blondinet.

- **Et alors ? Peut-être que ma nouvelle cible arrivera plus haut qu'elle, qui sait ?** répondit le concerné.

- **Tu as déjà une nouvelle proie en vue ?** demanda Saï.

- **Bien sûr.**

- **Mais ça ne fait même pas une semaine que tu t'ais tapé cette vierge ! Presque en fait, ça fera une semaine ce soir,** rajouta l'Inuzuka.

- **Et alors ? J'aime m'amuser,** répondit le brun en soulevant ses épaules.

- **Elle est jolie au moins ?** demanda Naruto.

- **Même plus que jolie, celle-là est exceptionnelle,** répondit Sasuke, sourire en coin.

- **Eh bien, j'aimerais bien la voir cette perle rare,** continua Kiba en sifflant entre ses dents. »

Ils avancèrent, mais Sasuke croisa le regard de Shikamaru, il était comme à son habitude, mais il ne souriait pas. Il avait un regard qui en disait long et l'Uchiha maintenu son regard pour bien lui faire comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de le mettre en garde, sa décision était déjà prise.

Dans la classe de Sakura, Ino y pénétra et la fleur n'osa pas la regarder alors que la blonde s'était approchée et avait pris place l'air de rien à son côté.

« **Salut Saky,** la salua Ino.

- **Ah…euh…salut Ino…**

- **Tu vas bien ? Tu as une drôle de tête je trouve…** balança la blonde.

- **Ah…euh…si ça va…** »

La rose regarda son amie de toujours, elle était souriante, les yeux doux, ses si belles perles que la jeune fille avait toujours tant aimées… Sakura lui fit donc un sourire, elle n'était au courant de rien…

« **Je te trouve bizarre ce matin, je sais que tu es une grande studieuse, toujours sérieuse, mais là je te trouve triste… **

- **C'est que…** commença l'Haruno.

- **Oui ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…**

- **Eh bien en fait je ne trouve plus mon bracelet, tu sais, c'est Sasori qui me la donné, il vient de ma mère, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle…** »

Sakura avait une mine triste, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait jouer la comédie ainsi, mais il fallait qu'elle joue le jeu, elle devait à tout prix suivre les conseils de Sasuke, même si c'était Ino. Elle vit d'ailleurs la blonde fouiller dans sa poche et elle lui tendit ensuite le bracelet que la fleur prit.

« **Tiens, je l'avais pris hier, je voulais à tout prix le mettre, ce n'était pas sympa de ma part !**

- **Pas grave, mais merci de me le rendre, au fait, tu ne sais pas où est mon portable ? Je le cherche depuis hier.**

- **Qu'est-ce que je ferais avec ton portable ? J'ai assez à faire avec le mien !**

- **Je sais, il a dû tomber quelque part, mais je ne sais pas où…**

- **C'est laid ça…** »

Le professeur arriva et elles se turent, la fleur mit son bracelet à son poignet alors que la Yamanaka rageait intérieurement, cette sotte lui mentait effrontément ! Tu parles, le bracelet elle savait qu'il venait du ténébreux, il allait penser quoi s'il voyait le bracelet au poignet de Sakura à présent ? Quant à son portable elle était plutôt fière d'elle, sans téléphone, elle ne pourrait pas contacter le jeune homme et donc ils ne pourraient plus se reparler. Sur l'heure du midi elle devrait agir et le plus vite serrait le mieux pour à tout prix faire en sorte que Sasuke tombe amoureux d'elle.

Ino était certaine _d'y parvenir_…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : Sasuke et Sakura deviennent inséparable.**

La sonnerie de midi sonna et Ino décampa à toute vitesse sans un mot pour la rose, cette dernière soupira et rangea ses affaires. Elle releva ensuite son poignet et observa son bracelet qu'elle toucha, plus jamais elle laisserait à la blonde le loisir de lui prendre quelque chose, surtout que ce bijou était important pour elle. Il était le symbole de son amitié avec Sasuke et surtout, c'était le premier cadeau qu'un garçon lui offrait à part Sasori.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna pour voir que Sasuke était là et il lui offrait un sourire, elle paniqua quand même. Elle ne l'avait même pas senti s'approcher alors que sa salle de cours se vidait petit à petit.

« **Suke ! Que fais-tu là ?**

- **Viens !** »

Il lui prit la main sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et l'emmena avec lui, gardant sa main serrée dans la sienne. Ils déambulèrent rapidement dans les couloirs et les escaliers, se frayant un passage parmi les élèves et il poussa la jeune fille dans une classe déserte, curieusement, malgré la foule des élèves dans les couloirs, personnes ne fit attention à eux.

« **On est dans quelle classe ?** demanda Sakura.

- **C'est la classe des diapos qu'on a avec Jiraya…** répondit le jeune homme.

- **Ce n'est pas fermé ?**

-** Il ne ferme jamais, mais t'inquiète, j'ai bloqué la porte.**

- **Tu es complètement fou ! Si on nous avait vus ?**

- **Au moins ici, on ne tombera pas sur Ino, en ce moment même elle atteint la cafet avec mes potes, j'imagine déjà la tête qu'elle doit tirer !** »

La jeune fille se mit à sourire, effectivement, elle-même pouvait imaginer la tête qu'Ino devait faire en ce moment même… Elle sentit que son compagnon lui prenait son poignet, délaissant ainsi sa main qui avait été dans la sienne.

« **Elle t'a rendu le bracelet ?**

- **Oui et elle s'est excusé.**

- **Et tu ne fais rien d'autre ?**

- **Que devrais-je faire selon toi ?**

- **Baby, elle t'a volé ! Tu ne peux pas accepter ce genre de comportement !** »

La fleur souleva ses épaules et le brun retira sa main pour la passer dans ses cheveux corbeaux, décidément cette fille le rendait fou, elle était vraiment trop gentille, _trop bonne surtout_…

« **Bon, tu manges avec moi ? **demanda-t-il.

- **Je n'ai rien pris de la maison ce matin…**

- **Moi j'ai été cherché.** »

Il sortit deux sandwichs dont ne sait où et il en donna un à la fleur qui était stupéfaite, alors qu'à présent, tous deux étaient assis sur une chaise, derrière un banc, côte à côte.

« **J'espère que jambon/fromage te conviens…**

- **Tu as été les chercher où ?**

**- À la cafet ils en vendent…** »

Ils commencèrent ensuite à manger, l'Uchiha donna une canette de coca à sa belle et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, rigolèrent ensemble aussi, ils passèrent tout simplement un moment de complicité. C'était ce que le ténébreux avait voulu, l'arracher durant le midi et l'avoir rien que pour lui…

À la cafet, Ino tirait la tête et ne parlait pas, elle n'était même pas assise sur les genoux de Saï alors que Kiba et son pseudo petit copain souriaient, complice de la situation. Naruto, lui, mangeait ses ramen, heureux d'en avoir à la viande aujourd'hui, pas du tout alarmé par l'absence de son meilleur ami et Shikamaru, lui, était affalé sur la table et piquait un petit somme.

« **Eh il est où Sas'ke ?** demanda Naruto en avalant sa patte dans un bruit écœurant, réalisant enfin qu'il n'était pas présent.

-**Mange proprement Naruto,** balança Shikamaru les yeux fermés et tête dans ses bras.

- **Il doit sûrement être avec sa nouvelle cible,** répondit Kiba.

- **Quelle cible?** questionna la blonde.

- **Oh une fille qu'il veut mettre dans son lit ma puce, tu connais sa réputation...** rajouta Saï. »

La jeune fille ne rajouta rien, mais elle devint folle de rage intérieurement, son copain le vit à son visage d'ailleurs. L'Inuzuka la filmait sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive avec son portable, faisant semblant d'envoyer un texto et le jeune Nara soupira. Il savait déjà sur qui Sasuke avait jeté son dévolu et ça, _il n'aimait guère_...

Il restait à présent dix minutes avant qu'il ne sonne, dans la classe, les deux tourtereaux avaient fini de manger à présent et ils rigolaient ensemble. Puis le ténébreux regarda la jeune fille intensément, elle se mit à rougir et détourna le regard, quelque peu gênée.

« **Quoi ?** demanda-t-elle.

- **Tu es belle quand tu souris...**

- **Arrête...Au fait, tu as vu quelque chose qui pourrait nous dire qui a mon portable ?**

- **Je pense savoir qui l'a, mais tu peux faire une croix dessus malheureusement.**

- **Et c'est qui ?**

- **J'en fais mon affaire.** »

Sakura ne connaissait pas Sasuke depuis longtemps, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que la discussion était close. Qu'il n'ajouterait rien et que ça ne valait pas la peine qu'elle insiste car il lui dirait rien de plus, elle ne savait pas s'il était du genre à s'énerver donc elle ne préférait pas insister.

« **Ça te dit que je passe chez toi ce soir ?** demanda le jeune homme.

- **Ce soir ?**

- **Oui...tu veux ?**

- **Mais tu n'as pas des choses à faire ? Des amis à voir ?**

- **Non et puis tu n'as plus de portable donc je ne sais pas te sonner...alors ?**

- **D'accord, mais vers quelle heure ? J'ai beaucoup de devoirs...**

- **Toi et tes devoirs !** rigola le brun doucement. ** Je ne sais pas vers quelle heure, mais il ne sera pas tard...**

-**D'accord…** »

La sonnerie se mis à sonner et l'Uchiha se leva, tendit sa main et la fleur glissa la sienne dans celle du jeune homme. Il tira dessus pour la relever, mais un peu trop fort car elle fut collée contre le torse du ténébreux. Leurs yeux se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre et elle se mit à rougir, se détachant de lui et retirant sa main, il passa sa main dans sa nuque, légèrement nerveux. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait, être fébrile en présence d'une fille...

« **Je dois retourner en cours...** murmura la demoiselle.

- **Je te raccompagne ?**

- **Non...on va nous voir sinon...** »

Sasuke hocha la tête, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il s'en foutrait qu'on les voie ensemble, mais par respect pour la jeune fille il n'alla pas contre sa décision. Il retira la chaise qui bloquait la porte et elle sortit discrètement après lui avoir souri, le cœur du brun tambourinait dans sa poitrine rien qu'à ce sourire qu'elle lui offrait. Il ferma la porte avant de sortir et s'y adossa, la main sur le cœur, cette fille allait l'achever ce n'était pas possible autrement, jamais une gonzesse n'avait réussi à faire battre son cœur ainsi, sauf une, _son inconnue_...

Durant toute l'après-midi, Ino n'adressa pas un regard à sa meilleure amie, cette dernière pouvait constater à quel point elle était furax, pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien et une fois la sonnerie de fin d'après-midi ayant sonné, Sakura se tourna vers la blonde.

« **Ton temps de midi s'est mal passé que tu es fâché Ino ?**

- **Tu as fait quoi sur ton temps de midi Sakura ?**

- **Moi ? Eh bien j'ai été voir jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour voir si par hasard je n'avais pas perdu mon portable là-bas, pourquoi ?**

- **Comme ça…par hasard tu n'aurais pas vu Sasuke-kun là-bas ?**

- **Sasuke a la bibliothèque ? Il n'y va jamais ! Et je m'en fiche de toute façon !** »

La Yamanaka regarda son amie puis soupira, de ce côté-là, cette sotte devait avoir raison, que ferait Sasuke dans une bibliothèque ? Il n'était pas du genre studieux, tout ce qu'il aimait c'était mettre des filles dans son lit, par contre, pour le portable la rose ne le trouverait pas. Elle s'en était déjà débarrassée et elle en était fière car grâce à ce qu'elle avait fait, Sasuke devait avoir la rage contre elle et ils ne se parleraient plus !

« **C'est vrai, tu as raison, je me demande juste où il a été car je ne l'ai pas vu de toute l'heure du midi.** »

La fleur ne savait pas quoi dire, elle avala même sa salive difficilement, mais Ino prenait déjà ses cours et mettait sa veste.

« **Bon à lundi !**

- **Oui…à lundi…**

- **Ne fais pas trop de bêtises durant le week-end ma chérie !**

- **Je n'en fais jamais de toute façon…** »

Ino parti et là la fleur se mit à soupirer de soulagement. En ce moment, elle se sentait très nerveuse auprès de sa meilleure amie, sûrement parce que Sasuke la soupçonnait ou peut-être parce qu'elle le voyait en cachette. Une fois qu'elle regarda à nouveau vers la porte de sa classe, elle constata que Shikamaru l'attendait, elle prit ses affaires et alla le rejoindre.

« **Shika !**

- **Il faut que je te parle Sakura, tu permets que je te ramène ?**

- **Oui, d'accord…** »

L'Haruno regarda son meilleur ami tout en étant perplexe, il avait un ton grave, son visage était fermé malgré qu'il fût toujours aussi calme. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs calmement pour quitter leur lycée, à la sortie, Sakura ne fit pas attention à Sasuke et son groupe. En fait elle ne les voyait pas alors que le Nara avait tourné sa tête de biais, regardant l'Uchiha tout en mettant sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille, le ténébreux soutenu son regard malgré qu'il rageait, pourquoi son pote emmenait Sakura avec lui ? Vers sa voiture ? C'est Kiba qui tira le jeune homme de ses pensées en lui montrant la vidéo du midi. Une fois dans la voiture, Shikamaru mit le contact alors que Sakura le regardait et qu'il prenait la route.

« **Que se passe-t-il Shika ?**

- **Je ne t'avais pas dit de te tenir loin de Sasuke ?**

- **Hein ? Mais je ne suis pas proche de Sasuke ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**

- **Il a jeté son dévolu sur toi Saky.**

- **Mais non. Je ne suis pas du tout son genre.**

- **J'y croyais aussi, mais il a l'air déterminé et je n'aime pas ça, il va te faire souffrir ! C'est mon pote, mais quand il s'agit des filles c'est un briseur de cœur. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris…**

- **Je ne suis pas intéressée par Sasuke, tu le sais Shika.**

- **Je le sais, mais je sais également qu'il a un charme indéniable qu'aucune fille ne peut résister !**

- **Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille !**

- **Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais tu as un cœur aussi Saky.**

- **Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sasuke.**

- **Pas encore…mais ça viendra et je ne veux pas que ça arrive…**

- **Shika…**

- **Je me fais du souci pour toi…tu ne me parles plus, tu ne me dis plus rien et pourtant je suis toujours là !**

- **Tout va bien Shika…**

- **Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ou s'il se passait quelque chose avec Sasuke ?**

- **Oui bien sûr ! Le problème n'est pas Sasuke !**

- **C'est quoi le problème alors ?**

- **Mon portable a disparu et je ne sais pas où il est…**

- **Bizarre ça, on ne te l'aurait pas pris ?**

- **Je ne sais pas…**

- **Que comptes-tu faire ?**

- **Je vais demander à Sasori de m'en acheter un autre.**

- **Donne-moi ton numéro lorsque tu en auras un autre.**

- **Promis.** »

Shikamaru se gara ensuite devant la maison de sa meilleure amie et il se tourna vers elle.

« **Ne laisse pas Sasuke t'approcher Saky. **»

La jeune fille hocha la tête, elle n'aimait pas lui mentir, mais comment lui expliquer qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis ? Que c'était arrivé ainsi du jour au lendemain ? Comment lui dire qu'il avait pris son numéro dans son portable à lui ? Elle ne le pouvait pas, elle l'embrassa donc sur la joue puis sortie de la voiture et elle rentra chez elle après un petit signe de main à son meilleur ami. Il redémarra ensuite espérant vraiment qu'elle ne laisserait pas Sasuke l'approcher, mais Shikamaru ne savait pas qu'il était déjà trop tard en réalité…

Au soir, la rose était à son bureau, terminant ses devoirs, elle avait été assez rapide pour les faires cette fois-ci, d'habitude il n'était pas loin de minuit quand elle les terminait et là, il allait seulement être vingt deux heures. Le ténébreux n'était pas passé pour finir, elle avait été un peu déçue, mais ce n'était pas anormal, après tout, on était vendredi soir et le genre de garçon qu'il était aimait sortir et rencontrer des filles.

L'imaginer avec une autre fille lui sera le cœur, pourtant il n'était pas à elle donc elle n'avait pas à être jalouse. Elle était là perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, sans même se retourner elle lança un « **entrer** », pensant que c'était son frère qui lui souhaitait une bonne nuit. La porte s'ouvrit donc et lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix grave qu'elle connaissait si bien elle sursauta en se retournant.

« **Bonsoir Baby.**

- **Suke !**

- **Tu as l'air surprise de me voir on dirait…**

- **Oui, je pensais que tu sortirais ce soir…**

- **Je t'avais dit que je passerais pourtant,** expliqua-t-il en refermant la porte et en s'approchant.

- **Oui, mais vu l'heure je pensais que tu avais oublié…**

- **Tu rigoles j'espère ! Oublié de venir te voir ? Jamais de la vie ! Tu es rentré avec Shika j'ai vu…**

- **Oui…il voulait me parler, mais tu nous as vus ?**

- **Oui…je peux te demander ce qu'il te voulait ?**

- **Pourquoi ? Jaloux ?** demanda-t-elle pour le provoquer.

- **Très !** »

La réponse du brun prit la jeune fille par surprise, Sasuke Uchiha avait été jaloux ? Elle avait du mal à le croire, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

« **Pourquoi tu serais jaloux ? Nous ne sommes pas un couple, on est juste amis.**

- **C'est vrai, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il parte avec toi.**

- **Ne t'en fais pas, il est mon meilleur ami, il est normal qu'on se voie de temps en temps.**

- **Hum…j'ai quelque chose pour toi.**

- **Pour moi ?**

- **Oui.** »

Sasuke qui s'était changé avait mis un pantalon de jogging avec une veste assortie. Il retira sa main de la poche de sa veste et il tendit un portable tactile rose clair à Sakura qu'elle prit, mains légèrement tremblantes, n'y revenant pas que le ténébreux lui en offre un.

« **Un portable ! Où l'as-tu eu ?**

- **Je l'ai acheté après les cours, comme ça je pourrais t'appeler. J'ai déjà mis mon numéro ainsi que celui de Shika en mémoire et j'ai mis le tien dans mon répertoire, comme ça on a chacun nos numéros respectifs.**

- **Mais je ne peux pas accepter !**

- **Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu ne pourrais pas t'en acheter un pour l'instant alors que moi, j'ai les moyens. J'ai rechargé ta carte aussi comme ça si je t'envoie un texto tu pourras me répondre.**

- **Je ne pourrai jamais te rembourser !**

- **Je ne veux pas que tu me rembourses, je veux juste une chose.**

- **Laquelle ?**

- **Que tu passes ton samedi après-midi avec moi.**

- **D'accord.** »

L'Uchiha souris à sa belle et elle fit de même, elle regarda un peu le mobile, il ressemblait un peu au sien qu'on lui avait pris, décidément, le jeune homme la surprendrait toujours. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le lit de la jeune fille pour discuter d'un peu de tout. Sasuke se mit à raconter à Sakura l'histoire de la vidéo sur l'heure du midi sur Ino et elle lui raconta sa mauvaise humeur de l'après-midi.

« **Tu sais, elle m'a demandé où j'avais passé mon midi.**

- **Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?**

- **Que j'étais partie à la bibliothèque.**

- **J'imagine qu'elle t'a cru.**

- **Oui, j'y vais toujours généralement, mais elle m'a demandé si je ne t'avais pas vu…**

- **Moi ? À la bibliothèque ? C'est une blague ?** »

La fleur se mit à rire doucement et Sasuke prit l'une de ses longues mèches entre ses doigts, jouant avec. La jeune fille le laissa faire, elle se sentait si bien à discuter avec lui dans l'insouciance…

« **Pourquoi tu n'es pas sorti ce soir ?** demanda la rose.

- **Je ne sais pas, j'en avais pas trop envie. En fait, j'avais plutôt envie d'être avec toi…**

- **Vraiment ? Je ne suis qu'une fille banale pourtant…**

- **Pas pour moi, je te l'ai déjà dit…pourquoi tu te rabaisses à chaque fois ainsi ?**

- **C'est ce qu'Ino m'a toujours dit…**

- **Elle dit n'importe quoi !**

- **Tu vas où généralement quand tu sors ?**

- **Dans des boîtes, là où il y a de la musique, un peu d'ambiance…**

- **Hum…**

- **Tu n'es jamais sortie dans ce genre d'endroit je parie.**

- **Non jamais.**

- **Ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ?**

- **Quand ?**

- **Je ne sais pas, ce soir ?**

- **Hein ? Mais il est déjà tard !**

- **Non, les boîtes ouvrent vers vingt deux heures, alors ?**

- **Je ne sais pas, je ferais quoi si je me retrouve seule ?**

- **Je ne te lâcherais pas, je te le promets Baby !**

- **Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on met pour aller là-bas !**

- **Mets ce que tu veux.**

- **Tu vas y aller comme ça ?**

- **Non, si tu viens avec moi, je vais me changer chez moi alors ?**

- **Bon d'accord, c'est mieux que de rester seule ici…** »

Sakura se leva, ses mèches glissèrent entre les doigts de Sasuke et elle alla dans sa garde-robe, sortie des vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et tout cela sous l'œil ténébreux du jeune homme.

« **Attends-moi là je vais me changer.**

- **Je ne bouge pas.** »

Alors que l'Haruno partait pour sa salle de bain, le brun patienta dans la chambre de cette dernière, un sourire aux lèvres. Il allait l'emmener dans une boîte, ce n'était pas du tout prévu, mais il s'en foutait, il passerait la soirée avec elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Lorsque la fleur revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'Uchiha fut sous le charme, la demoiselle portait une jupe fluide dans les tons crème qui lui arrivaient à mi-cuisses, une blouse dans les mêmes tons à longues manches qui lui dénudaient une épaule. Elle portait des chaussures ouvertes, noires à talons, ses longs cheveux étaient lâchés et elle s'était maquillé légèrement, elle portait malheureusement toujours ses lunettes.

« **Ça ira comme ça ?**

- **Tu es parfaite ! Tu as des lentilles de contact ?**

- **Oui pourquoi ?**

- **Mets-les s'il te plaît…** »

L'Haruno alla vers son bureau, retira ses lunettes et mit ses lentilles de contact assez rapidement, comme si elle le faisait tous les jours alors que c'était rare qu'elle les mettait. Elle se retourna ensuite vers son ami qui était à présent assis au bord du lit.

« **C'est mieux.**

- **Je n'aime pas trop…**

- **C'est mieux pour sortir en boîte. On y va ?**

- **Je te suis.** »

Sasuke et Sakura quittèrent la chambre de la jeune fille pour ensuite quitter la maison de cette dernière. Une fois dans la voiture du jeune homme, ils prirent le chemin de la demeure de ce dernier pour qu'il se change à son tour tout en discutant de n'importe quoi, renforçant de ce fait leur nouvelle complicité. Ça ferait leur deuxième sortie et Sasuke en était ravie.

Il savait d'ores et déjà que la soirée à venir allait lui plaire et ce, rien que parce que la rose était avec lui.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 : Sortie en boîte de nuit avec Sasuke.**

Ils furent très vite arrivés chez le ténébreux qui se gara juste devant chez lui, ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'ils pénétrèrent la demeure de Sasuke, un jeune homme, plus âgée que le brun avec des yeux noirs et de longs cheveux tout aussi sombres attachés en une queue basse dans la nuque vint à leur rencontre.

« **Tiens, tu nous amènes de la visite ?** demanda le garçon.

- **On repart une fois que je me serais changé. Sakura je te présente mon grand frère Itachi, Tachi' voici Sakura, une amie…**

- **Une simple amie ?** questionna Itachi.

- **Oui, une simple amie…** répondit-il tout en soupirant.

- **Hum…ravit de te rencontrer Sakura.**

- **Moi de même…**

- **Viens.** »

Sasuke prit la main de la rose, la prenant de ce fait par surprise et ils montèrent à l'étage alors qu'Itachi les regardaient, il partit ensuite dans la cuisine le sourire aux lèvres.

« **Tu avais raison maman, il a l'air accro !**

- **J'ai toujours raison, je pense qu'il va un peu se calmer avec ses conquêtes.** »

Le plus grand des fils Uchiha prit place à la table en face de sa mère tout en continuant à discuter avec elle.

« **Il serait temps…** répliqua Itachi.

- **Et toi avec Fuka s'en est où ?**

- **Pas au point de faire des enfants maman…**

- **Dommage…** »

Le jeune homme soupira, quand ce n'était pas après son petit frère qu'elle en avait, c'était après lui. Elle était vraiment coriace quand elle voulait quelque chose… Après tout, sa mère était ainsi, il avait l'habitude, mais tout de même, il préférait qu'elle se lâche un peu sur son cadet, ça changerait…

À l'étage, le ténébreux fit pénétrer la jeune fille dans sa chambre, une pièce bien rangée constata-t-elle. Pas froide du tout, au contraire, elle était très chaleureuse malgré qu'elle soit tenue par un garçon.

« **Tu ne voulais pas que j'attende en bas ?** demanda Sakura.

- **Avec mon frère ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire !**

- **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

- **Il est de la même trempe que ma mère.**

- **Mais ta mère est gentille.**

- **C'est bon. Je ne veux rien savoir de plus !** »

Sakura se mis à rire doucement devant l'exaspération du beau brun, elle prit place sur le lit de ce dernier pendant qu'il cherchait des vêtements dans son armoire.

« **Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…**

- **Je t'attends Suke.** »

Alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre, l'Haruno regarda le contenu de la pièce, elle était simple et bien rangée, il avait un lit double, quoi de plus normal, il lui avait dit que ses parents avaient les moyens. Il avait une double garde-robe, un bureau, une table de nuit de chaque côté du lit. Il possédait un ordinateur portable, des consoles et même un écran plat avec un lecteur dvd.

Il y avait un cadre sur son bureau de Sasuke un peu plus jeune, sûrement d'y il y un ou deux ans, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Un blond aux yeux bleus était accroché à son cou, par-derrière avec un grand sourire. Elle le reconnut, c'était l'un des amis du jeune homme, sûrement le Naruto dont il lui avait parlé.

Elle se leva et prit le cadre entre ses mains, regardant mieux, l'Uchiha avait un petit sourire contrairement à son copain qui souriait de toutes ses dents. C'est à ce moment-là que le concerné entra dans sa chambre, il avait vêtu un jean et une chemise noire, il s'approcha d'elle.

« **Attiré par ma seule et unique photo ?** demanda-t-il.

- **Je voulais juste regarder, c'est Naruto non ? Le garçon dont tu m'as parlé ?**

- **C'est lui…**

- **Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?**

- **Depuis la maternelle je crois…** répondit-il tout en se coiffant.

- **Et vous êtes devenus tout de suite amis ?**

- **Ouais…il est du genre à ne pas passer inaperçu !**

- **Qu'est-ce qui t'a plu chez lui ? Je veux dire, comment ça se fait que vous êtes devenu des meilleurs amis ?**

- **Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai directement aimé sa personnalité, il était vif, il l'est toujours d'ailleurs, attendrissant, il mordait la vie à pleines dents, on s'ennuie pas avec lui, que ce soit par le passé ou pour le présent. On a vite tissé des liens, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais il est quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie…**

- **Une amitié à part entière…tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui et lui ferait pareil pour toi…**

- **C'est à peu près ça…Quand tu accepteras qu'on puisse être ensemble devant les autres je te le présenterais…**

- **Ensemble ?**

- **Je veux dire quand tu voudras plus te cacher d'Ino…**

- **Hum…** »

La fleur ne rajouta rien, mais elle avait toujours en mémoire que Sasuke n'était pas du genre à se cacher, pour l'instant il acceptait la situation, mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Mais elle ne préférait pas y penser pour l'instant…

« **On y va ?** demanda Sasuke.

- **Oui et tu n'as pas intérêt à me lâcher !** prononça-t-elle en reposant le cadre.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas l'intention.** »

Et il glissa sa main dans celle de sa compagne, elle sursauta puis le regarda, il avait plongé ses magnifiques yeux noirs charbon dans les siens alors que lentement il entremêlait ses doigts aux siens. La rose avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça, mais elle le laissa néanmoins faire.

Ils quittèrent ensuite la chambre sans un mot, toujours main dans la main, pour Sakura, Sasuke était un garçon dur à cerner, d'abord, il ne la touchait pas, puis il la touchait, la caressait, lui tenait la main et maintenant il entremêlait ses doigts aux siens. C'était à ni rien comprendre alors que les choses avaient été claires, pas de sexe entre eux.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, une fois en bas, le brun s'arrêta, regarda vers la cuisine puis il tira la demoiselle en quatrième vitesse vers la sortie, il n'avait pas du tout envie de tomber sur sa mère qui était dans la cuisine, ça il le savait ou encore sur son frère… Ils montèrent ensuite dans la voiture du ténébreux et il mit le contact.

« **C'est une idée où tu fais en sorte d'éviter ta famille en ma présence ?** demanda Sakura.

- **C'est une idée que tu te fais là.**

- **Tu vois, moi j'en doute.** »

Le taciturne s'arrêta à un feu rouge car il avait déjà démarré depuis chez lui et il se tourna vers son Baby.

« **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois,** tenta-t-il.

- **Et je dois croire quoi selon toi ?**

- **J'ai une famille compliquée, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, **énonça-t-il tout en soupirant.

- **C'est sûr que d'avoir des conquêtes différentes jour après jour ça doit être compliqué…** »

Sasuke ricana, de ce côté-là elle n'avait pas tort, mais il entendit que la jeune fille soupirait alors qu'il redémarrait.

« **Mais c'est mieux d'avoir des parents encombrant que pas du tout… **rajouta la jeune fille. »

Le jeune homme jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à sa belle, elle avait un visage triste constata-t-il. Elle regarda ensuite par la vitre, là, il ne savait pas comment briser le malaise car à présent il y en avait un.

« **Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir de parents donc je ne sais pas quoi te dire sur ça…**

- **Ce n'est pas grave, ça fait quatre ans maintenant et j'ai encore Sasori. À lui seul il remplace mes parents !** se mit à sourire la demoiselle.

- **Tu veux parler sur le fait qu'il veut te caser ?** lança-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- **S'il n'y avait que ça ! C'est une vraie bombe à retardement.**

- **Ouais…ça je connais…ma mère est le déclencheur, elle.** »

Tous deux se mirent à rire, imaginant le grand frère de la jeune fille et la mère du ténébreux, ils se regardèrent ensuite, Sakura était détendue à nouveau et cela rassura le jeune homme. Il se gara ensuite sur le parking de la boîte de nuit et il se tourna vers la rose.

« **Baby…**

- **Hum ?**

- **Il faut que je te dise un truc.**

- **Je t'écoute…**

- **Il faut qu'on fasse comme si on était ensemble…**

- **Hein ?** sursauta-t-elle en se tournant vers le ténébreux.

- **T'inquiète, ce ne sera pas grand-chose, mais disons qu'il y a beaucoup de mecs là-dedans qui cherchent un bon coup si tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

- **Et je dois faire quoi alors ?**

- **On se donne juste la main et il n'y aura pas de problème. **»

Sakura ne répondit pas et sortit de la voiture, le brun fit de même puis il prit la main de sa belle dans la sienne, y entremêlant ses doigts comme il l'avait fait dans sa chambre et ils avancèrent vers l'entrée alors que la demoiselle avait de nouveau le cœur qui battait la chamade. Si elle regardait bien, c'était sa deuxième sortie officielle avec le jeune homme, on aurait pu vraiment croire qu'ils étaient un couple alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le videur les laissa passer et ils entrèrent dans la boîte, la rose fut surprise du monde, il y avait une forte musique, des jeunes qui dansaient, d'autres qui buvaient, des groupes qui se parlaient. La jeune fille se colla à Sasuke pour lui parler, il fit attention à elle en tendant l'oreille.

« **Il y a beaucoup de monde.**

- **Toujours. Viens, je t'emmène dans un endroit où il y a de la place.** »

Le ténébreux avança, tirant sa compagne avec lui, ayant encore leurs doigts entrelacés. Les filles se tournèrent sur le passage de l'Uchiha et fusillaient même du regard celle qui l'accompagnait. Sakura se sentit mal à l'aise alors que Sasuke l'emmenait à un étage au-dessus où ils pouvaient voir le bas et ils prirent place à une table où ce n'était qu'un fauteuil et ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, regardant vers le bas, ils avaient plutôt une belle vue.

« **Je crois que je n'avais pas pris conscience du fait ce que c'était de sortir avec toi.**

- **Que veux-tu dire par là ?**

- **Ben…** »

Le jeune homme suivi le regard de la fleur et il constata que plusieurs filles regardaient méchamment cette dernière, il lui lâcha la main pour lui mettre un bras sur ses épaules. Se rapprochant d'elle, la collant même et elle le regarda alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien.

« **Ne fait pas attention à elles, ne regarde que moi.**

- **Si tu veux, mais ce n'est pas facile de nier leurs regards…**

- **Je me fiche d'elles, c'est toi qui comptes ce soir pour moi.** »

On leur apporta à boire à ce moment-là, le jeune homme avait fait signe au serveur qui lui apporta donc sa boisson habituelle et il apporta la même chose à Sakura. Ce qui voulait dire un whisky coca et il repartit ensuite.

« **Je ne bois pas d'alcool tu sais,** l'informa-t-elle.

- **Ce n'est qu'un verre, tracasse…**

- **On fait des bêtises quand on boit de l'alcool Suke.**

- **Je t'empêcherais d'en faire.**

- **Et si toi tu en fais ?**

- **Ça ne m'arrive jamais.**

- **Pas sûr ça.** »

Là, la jeune fille retenue son souffle, leurs visages étaient fort proches, encore un peu et il pourrait effleurer ses lèvres se dit-elle, elle était certaine qu'il en avait envie d'ailleurs. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il pourrait sûrement l'entendre, elle voyait ses yeux encore plus sombres, exactement comme cette fameuse nuit… De sa main libre, elle sentit que Sasuke lui caressait tendrement le cou, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, il allait vraiment l'embrasser ! Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, l'inévitable allait se produire…

Soudain ils entendirent un « **Sas'ke !** » et elle entendu qu'il murmura « **merde** » et il se redressa, retirant sa main de son cou et là intérieurement elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais elle vit une tête blonde s'approcher, un sourire béat sur les lèvres avec une ravissante jeune fille à son bras.

« **Naruto…**

- **Je ne savais pas que tu venais ce soir Sas'ke !**

- **Hum…salut Hinata…**

- **Bonjour Sasuke ou plutôt bonsoir…** salua la jeune brune. »

Sakura regarda les deux nouvelles personnes qui était arrivée, Naruto elle l'avait déjà vu, grand blond, cheveux en bataille, yeux bleus, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, le meilleur ami de Sasuke. La dénommée Hinata avait de magnifiques yeux blancs nacrés, de longs cheveux noirs bleutés, elle avait un visage doux et était plutôt jolie, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Le brun avait toujours son bras sur les épaules de la demoiselle et elle avait senti qu'il était légèrement irrité. Ils prirent place auprès des jeunes tourtereaux, la noiraude à côté de la fleur et l'Uzumaki à côté de son meilleur ami.

« **Naruto, Hinata, je vous présente Sakura…** présenta l'Uchiha.

- **Ravie de te rencontrer Sakura…** parlementa Hinata.

- **Moi de même…** répondis la fleur.

- **Eh, t'es dans le même lycée que nous non ?** »

Naruto avait pris la main de la rose pour lui dire bonjour et il la secoua énergiquement, tout le corps de cette dernière en était secoué. Sasuke mit une main sur le torse du blond pour qu'il arrête.

« **Arrête imbécile !**

- **Mais c'était pour la saluer Sas'ke ! Dis, dis, je ne me trompe pas, tu vas dans notre lycée non ?**

- **Oui…**

- **Je me disais aussi que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part ! Tu ne portes pas de lunettes normalement ?**

- **Oui…**

- **Calmes-toi Naruto. Tu vas l'effrayer…** lança sa copine.

- **Non ça va, c'est rare de voir quelqu'un avec tellement d'entrain,** répondit Sakura.

- **Héhéhé, **rigola Naruto une main derrière la tête.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au juste ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais,** demanda le brun à son ami.

- **On devait aller au cinéma normalement, mais tu connais Naruto…** commença Hinata.

- **Mouais…t'était en retard quoi** ! répondit Sasuke.

- **Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Ce sont eux qui ont mis la séance plutôt !** se défendit le blond.

- **Naruto ! Tu as tellement traîné qu'on est arrivé une heure en retard,** s'exclama la noiraude.

- **Oui, mais j'ai une bonne excuse !** avança l'Uzumaki avec un sourire.

- **Et c'était quoi ton excuse cette fois-ci ? Le bus était en retard c'est ça ?** ricana le ténébreux.

- **Non, je devais sortir le chien !**

- **Tu n'as pas de chien Naruto !** répliqua Sasuke à son tour du tac au tac.

- **Mais si ! Dans ma tête !** rajouta le jeune homme.

- **Désespérant…** dirent Sasuke et Hinata en même temps, dépité. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la fleur éclata de rire, elle voyait maintenant à quel point ce Naruto était exceptionnel, plus stupide que lui ça n'existait pas, il s'inventait même un chien ! Elle le trouvait vraiment à part et surtout, très marrant.

« **Héhé je t'ai fait rire !**

- **Impossible de ne pas rire...** répondit Sakura.

- **Je t'avais dit qu'on ne s'ennuyait pas avec lui,** lança l'Uchiha, sourire en coin.

- **Oui, et tu n'as pas du tout exagéré,** répondit la fleur.

- **Dis, dis, Sas'ke tu lui as parlé de moi ?** s'excita à nouveau Naruto.

- **Oui…** répondit-il.

- **Dis-moi Sakura…** commença Hinata.

- **Oui ?** répondit cette dernière.

- **Tu connais Sasuke depuis longtemps ?**

- **Ah…euh…** »

La jeune fille regarda le ténébreux, il parlait avec entrain avec son ami qui ne c'était pas du tout calmé, toujours aussi excité, du coup, il ne faisait plus attention à elle. Elle se tourna donc vers Hinata tout en souriant.

« **Ça ne fait pas longtemps en fait…**

- **Ça te dit qu'on les laisse entre garçons car franchement, quand ils sont ensemble c'est d'un ennui mortel car Sasuke passe son temps à calmer Naruto et Naruto passe son temps à s'approprier Sasuke !** balança la brunette.

- **Vue sous cet angle…** répondit Sakura.

- **On va sur la piste de danse ?**

- **Ok !** »

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et la rose suivie la copine du blondinet, le brun ne fis même pas attention qu'elle se levait, il avait à présent son bras sur le dossier du fauteuil et il parlait avec son pote de toujours pas du tout calmé. Elles descendirent donc sans plus faire attention à eux, quoi que, l'Haruno était un peu déçue. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne la lâcherait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas le monopoliser non plus, surtout qu'il était à présent avec son meilleur ami…

« **C'est ton copain Naruto ?** demanda Sakura à Hinata, atterrissant sur la piste de danse.

- **Oui ça fait un an qu'on sort ensemble et toi j'imagine que tu es celle de ce soir ?**

- **En fait, il n'y a pas de ça entre Sasuke et moi…**

- **Tu es sérieuse ?**

- **Oui, je lui ai dit que jamais je n'atterrirais dans son lit !**

- **Et il a accepté ?**

- **Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix.** »

Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent ensemble, dansant à deux alors qu'elles continuaient à discuter, ne faisant nullement attention aux personnes qui les entouraient.

« **Vous êtes simplement amis alors ?** demanda Hinata.

- **Oui, apparemment ça choque pas mal de monde.**

- **Oui car Sasuke est connu pour ses aventures d'un soir.**

- **Je sais, il a une fameuse réputation au lycée.**

- **Ça fait combien de temps que tu es ami avec lui ?**

- **Même pas une semaine et on passe pas mal de temps ensemble et quand on n'est pas ensemble on est suspendu au téléphone.**

- **Waouh je ne connaissais pas Sasuke ainsi, c'est bien la première fois, d'habitude il rencontre et le soir même il conclut. Il doit tenir à toi…**

- **Je ne sais pas, mais je tiens beaucoup à son amitié.**

- **Quand on le connaît vraiment on découvre que c'est quelqu'un de gentil tu sais, tu peux parler de ce que tu veux avec lui, il a un énorme cœur, mais il ne le montre pas du tout à ceux qui ne sont pas proches de lui.**

- **C'est peut-être sa façon de se protéger des déceptions ?**

-** Peut-être, mais je sais une chose…**

- **Laquelle ?**

- **Si tu n'as pas encore couché avec lui c'est qu'il nourrit des sentiments pour toi, il est en train de tomber amoureux !**

- **Tu dis n'importe quoi !**

- **Tu verras, on en reparlera…** »

Alors que la fleur et la brunette dansaient ensemble tout en discutant, Naruto qui était intenable jusqu'à maintenant regarda en bas en se penchant un peu en arrière et son visage se fit sérieux. En une seconde, en un claquement de doigt, il venait de changer d'expression sur ses traits, montrant de ce fait à qui le connaissait vraiment, que faire l'idiot n'était que de façade.

« **Dis Sas'ke…**

- **Quoi encore ?**

- **Que fais-tu avec une fille pareille ?** »

Le brun regarda son meilleur ami puis vers le bas et c'est là qu'il vit que Sakura était sur la piste avec Hinata et pas à côté de lui, il ne put détacher son regard du corps de la jeune fille qui se trémoussait, comme attiré. Elle rigolait avec la noiraude et parlait, tout en dansant, son corps bougeait au gré de la musique, ses longs cheveux virevoltaient autour d'elle, elle était tout simplement à couper le souffle et il en était subjugué.

« **Que veux-tu dire par là ?** demanda le ténébreux.

- **Tu ne traînes jamais pour conclure alors pourquoi tu traînes avec elle ? En plus c'est une intello !**

- **Tu ne l'as connaît pas Naru' et cette fille, elle fait battre mon cœur.** »

Le blondinet regarda son meilleur ami qui l'observait également et il vit qu'il était sincère. Il se mit ensuite à sourire, il venait tout juste de comprendre et le blond devait bien s'avouer qu'un tel constat lui plaisait fortement.

« **C'est ton Baby alors ?** demanda le blondinet.

-** Ouais…C'est mon Baby…**

- **Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec elle alors ? Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas tes conneries avec les autres meufs ?**

- **Je n'ai plus dragué depuis que je l'ai rencontré et puis c'est compliqué avec elle, le sexe, ça ne l'intéresse pas.**

- **Sas'ke ! Dans un couple il n'y a pas que le sexe, j'ai attendu six mois moi pour le faire avec Hinata !**

- **Je sais bien ça, mais elle croit qu'être avec un garçon c'est atterrir dans le lit du mec en question, je veux lui prouver tout l'inverse, je veux lui montrer qu'on peut passer du temps ensemble, faire des sorties, parler et rire, se confier l'un à l'autre et apprendre à se connaître. Mais avec elle je dois y aller doucement sinon je vais la faire fuir.**

- **Dans ce cas, dis-moi pourquoi tu étais sur le point de l'embrasser quand je suis arrivé ?**

- **J'étais en train de perdre mes moyens en fait, cette fille me rend dingue ! Elle me rend fou Naru' et j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas la toucher !** expliqua Sasuke dans un long soupir.

- **Je comprends, j'ai eu la même chose, tu es en train de tomber amoureux Sas'ke !** »

Le concerné ne sut quoi répondre, était-il vraiment en train de tomber amoureux de cette ravissante fille ? Une chose était sûre en tout cas, il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle… Il les vit remonter et Sakura repris place à ses côtés tout sourire, il lui fit donc un petit sourire en coin. Hinata, elle, reprit place à côté de Naruto qui l'embrassa vite fait d'un chaste baiser.

« **Ça va ?** demanda Sasuke à Sakura.

- **Oui…**

- **Alors calmé mon petit Naru ?** demanda Hinata à son petit ami.

- **Eh mais je suis toujours calme moi ! Dis, dis, Sakura tu mangeras avec nous maintenant le midi hein ?** s'excita à nouveau Naruto.

- **C'est que…** tenta Sakura.

- **Non Naruto, elle ne mangera pas avec nous,** répondit Sasuke à la place de la jeune fille.

- **Et pourquoi ça ?** questionna le blondinet.

- **Parce que c'est comme ça, il ne faut pas que tu lui parles au lycée,** lui répondit Sasuke.

- **Heiiinnn ? **fut la réponse de l'Uzumaki.

- **N'en veut pas à Sasuke Naruto, mais je préfère…** lança Sakura.

- **Pourquoi ça Sakura** ? demanda Hinata.

- **Disons qu'il ne faut pas, c'est tout…** répondit la rose.

- **Hum…une histoire compliquée ?** questionna la noiraude.

- **C'est un peu ça…** répondit la fleur.

- **Ouais ben moi je pige quedal !** balança Naruto.

- **Pour pas changer !** renchérit Sasuke. »

Et la soirée continua ainsi dans les rires et la bonne humeur, les verres défilèrent, des boissons alcoolisées, Sakura était passé à la vodka rouge, tout comme Hinata, elle avait trouvé le whisky trop fort, les garçons, eux, étaient resté au whisky coca. La fleur avait sympathisé avec la copine du blond, elle la trouvait super-sympa et elle avait rigolé toute la soirée aux pitreries du blond ainsi que le ténébreux. Elle trouvait le meilleur ami de ce dernier vraiment hors du commun et le brun se sentait bien avec elle et son blondinet et sa copine, jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Il avait même remis son bras sur les épaules de sa belle et l'avait collé à lui, comme si c'était une évidence, comme s'ils étaient un couple.

Ils étaient un peu tous éméchés, mais rien de bien méchant, tous encore lucides de ce qu'ils faisaient et de ce qui les entourait. Vers cinq heures du matin, Naruto et Hinata partirent, les filles avaient échangé leurs numéros et la brune lui avait promis de la contacter. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Sakura posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, la fatigue commençait à la gagner et Sasuke lui caressa son bras du bout des doigts.

« **On y va Baby ?**

- **Hum…oui…** »

Ils se levèrent et l'Uchiha lui prit la main, y entremêlant ses doigts aux siens et il l'emmena au-dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle frissonna un peu, il faisait plus frais, mais très vite ils allèrent dans la voiture et le jeune homme démarra une fois qu'ils furent installés. Le brun eut la bonne idée de mettre un peu de chauffage, voyant que sa compagne avait un peu froid et ensuite, il démarra. À peine avait-il mi le contact que la rose ferma ses yeux, elle avait du mal à tenir ses paupières ouvertes et sa tête était déjà légèrement penchée sur le côté, visage face au ténébreux. Rapidement elle s'endormit pour sombrer dans le sommeil, n'y tenant plus, mais heureuse d'avoir passé un magnifique moment avec le brun et ses amis.

Sasuke la regarda, le sourire aux lèvres, il observa ensuite la route, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus passé une aussi belle soirée…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 : Le lien entre Shikamaru Sakura et petit jeu entre Sasuke et Sakura.**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque la fleur commença à se réveiller sans ouvrir ses yeux, sa première impression fut qu'elle était bien au chaud. Une chaleur l'enveloppait, chose qu'elle commençait à connaître à présent, elle se sentait serrée contre un corps bien chaud et elle entendait un cœur battre sous son oreille. Elle ouvrit ses paupières au bout de quelques secondes et elle constata qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

D'un seul regard elle reconnut la chambre de Sasuke pour y être venu la veille, elle referma les yeux, elle se sentait comme dans un cocon, endroit qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter. Elle pouvait entendre la respiration du jeune homme régulière, signe qu'il dormait encore. Elle repensa à la soirée, elle avait aimé et elle trouvait même Hinata super-gentille, elle était tout l'inverse d'Ino, quant à Naruto, il était vraiment marrant.

Elle se disait que finalement, les populaires n'était pas si détestable que ça en ayant mis Shika sur le côté bien entendu, lui elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé détestable. Elle ne connaissait pas les deux autres garçons, mais ils ne devaient pas être bien méchants vus comment le ténébreux et le blond étaient, elle se mit à soupirer de bien-être.

Soudain son portable se mit à sonner, elle se tourna pour le prendre en ouvrant un œil, mettant son dos contre le torse du brun, son mobile était sur la table de nuit et elle vit qui l'appelait. C'était son meilleur ami, elle lui avait envoyé un texto la veille pour lui donner son numéro, elle décrocha donc alors qu'elle s'était éloigné un peu de son partenaire.

« **Hum…**

- **Je te sors du lit ma parole !**

- **Hum…**

- **Tu as fait quoi de ta nuit ? La samba ?**

- **Un truc dans le genre...**

- **Waouh tu n'as pas passé ta soirée à étudier ? Tu m'épates là !**

- **Et tu te crois drôle en plus ?**

- **Mais bien sûr.** »

La jeune fille sursauta à ce moment-là, alors qu'elle était sur le côté, elle avait senti que Sasuke s'était collé dans son dos et qu'il avait passé sa main sur son ventre, sous son vêtement en plus. Il lui caressait sa peau du bout de ses doigts, son ventre se contracta et elle sentit qu'il souriait dans son dos. Mais elle se concentra sur la discussion qu'elle avait avec son meilleur ami, ignorant le souffle chaud du jeune homme dans son cou alors qu'il lui avait dégagé les cheveux pour pouvoir sentir ne fût-ce que l'odeur de sa peau.

« **Bon tu appelais pourquoi ? Pas pour te foutre de moi j'imagine...** lança Sakura à Shikamaru dans son téléphone.

- **Tu es libre ?**

- **Libre ? Euh...oui je crois...**

- **Tu crois ?** »

La fleur ferma les yeux, Sasuke accentuaient ses caresses sur la peau de son ventre, tout son corps se tendait, son ventre se contractait plus violemment et elle soupçonnait le brun de le faire exprès. Elle commençait même à avoir très chaud, son cœur se mit à battre bien plus vite dans sa poitrine, ses muscles se tendirent, il était en train d'éveiller un désir qu'elle n'avait connu qu'une fois, _avec lui_.

« **Oui je suis libre,** confirma l'Haruno à son meilleur ami, résistant à tout ce que Sasuke lui faisait ressentir.

- **Parfait, dans une heure à notre endroit ça te convient ?**

- **D'accord, je serais là...**

- **Ok a plus ma fleur.**

**- À plus mon fainéant.** »

La rose raccrocha et elle sentit que le ténébreux la colla plus fort contre lui, elle avait super chaud et elle doutait même que ses propres joues s'empourprent. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il avait un torse robuste, mais doux à la fois, ce qu'elle avait déjà constatée bien avant…

« **Sasuke…**

- **Hum ?**

- **Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?**

- **Moi ? À rien ! Je suis innocent !**

**- À d'autres !** »

La rose se retourna pour lui faire face et il la colla plus à lui, mettant sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille toujours sous son vêtement où il lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts. Elle le vit faire un sourire en coin d'ailleurs alors que ses mains à elle étaient sur le torse de ce dernier par pur réflexe.

« **Tu te crois irrésistible n'est-ce pas ?** lui demanda-t-elle.

- **Mais je le suis !**

- **Crâneur…**

- **Mais tu aimes non ?** »

Sasuke vit qu'elle avait des rougeurs, il ne pouvait la trouver qu'attendrissante ainsi, elle détourna la tête et se dégagea de ses bras bien trop gênés à présent. Il la laissa faire alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il aurait pu la retenir, mais elle l'aurait fui, le brun le savait pertinemment. Il la regarda alors qu'elle était debout dans sa chambre, il se mit sur son dos pour mieux l'admirer.

« **Tu restes ?** lui demanda-t-il.

- **Non, j'ai un rendez-vous...**

- **Non, tes rendez-vous c'est avec moi !**

- **C'est bien ce que je dis, un vrai crâneur.** »

Sakura rigola doucement alors que Sasuke souriait, elle passa d'ailleurs ses mains dans ses longs cheveux détachés et le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre bien plus fort. Alors que le brun était torse nu et en jogging, elle, avait toujours ses vêtements de la veille, il avait dû la mettre lui-même dans son lit et rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur se mit à cogner fort dans sa poitrine.

« **Shika m'attend, faut que j'y aille, **lui dit-elle.

- **Ok, je t'appelle.** »

La jeune fille lui fit un tendre sourire qui emballa le cœur de l'Uchiha, une fois de plus et quitta la chambre en ayant pris son portable qu'il lui avait offert la veille. Elle portait toujours ses lentilles de contact qui elle devait bien se l'avouer, lui grattait un peu l'œil. Sasuke, lui, regrettait déjà le départ de la demoiselle, il se sentait vraiment trop bien avec elle. Il ferma les yeux, il avait pu sentir que la peau de Sakura était très douce sous ses doigts que ça lui en avaient retournés les tripes. Il en frissonnait encore rien que d'y penser et il avait pu constater aussi qu'elle n'avait pas été du tout insensible à ses caresses. Il l'avait senti, elle avait aimé ce qu'il lui avait fait même si ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Il se demandait quand même comment elle aurait réagi s'il avait mis ses lèvres… Il en frissonna bien plus fort rien que d'y penser, il la voulait tellement, sous ses doigts, sous ses lèvres, il voulait la sentir vibrer, trembler. Il se retourna sur son ventre, déjà tout en émoi à ses pensées érotiques qu'elle créait chez lui. Son désir pour elle était si fort qu'il en avait mal, il devenait complètement dingue de cette fille et elle l'obsédait. Il voulait aussi passer le plus clair de son temps avec elle et rien qu'avec elle. Il se mit à regarder son réveil et vit qu'il était midi cinquante deux, là, ça fit tilt dans sa tête. Il était si tard et il ne l'avait même pas retenue, normalement, c'était avec lui qu'elle devait passer son après-midi et pas avec un autre, un seul mot vint à son esprit « **bordel** ». Il l'avait laissé filer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte…

Sakura était rapidement partis chez elle prendre sa douche et se changer, le corps en ébullition et le cœur battant. Elle sentait encore les doigts de Sasuke sur sa peau comme si une lave brûlante l'avait chauffé au fer, elle était comme un volcan en ébullition, dire qu'il lui avait fait la même impression lors de cette fameuse soirée où elle s'était donné à lui... Une fois prête alors que sa tête pensait encore à ce ténébreux, elle partit à l'endroit où Shikamaru l'attendait, ce qui voulait dire dans un parc, sous un cerisier en fleur. Il était là, assis sur le banc, bras accoudés sur le dossier, tête en arrière à regarder les nuages défilés, une clope entre les doigts, il tourna sa tête vers elle lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur et qu'elle prit place à son côté.

Il portait un simple jean et une chemise carrément ouverte alors qu'en dessous, il avait une blouse qui lui collait à ses biceps. Elle, elle avait vêtu un jean et une large blouse à longues manches amples, pour pouvoir bouger comme elle le désirait. On pouvait voir une partie de ses épaules nues, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et elle portait à nouveau ses lunettes.

« **Tu es en retard Saky.**

- **Pardon, mais tu m'as pris au dépourvu !**

- **J'avais constaté...**

- **Alors ? Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se voie ?**

- **Je ne peux plus demander à ma meilleure amie de passer du temps avec moi ?**

- **Si bien sûr…** »

La rose fit un tendre sourire à son meilleur ami dont seule elle avait le secret et il fit un sourire en coin, il aimait passer du temps avec elle, elle était la seule fille qu'il supportait et ce, depuis toujours, contrairement à la femme galère... Mais il n'avait aucune envie de penser à cette blonde, il ne voulait que passer du temps avec Sakura en pure innocence comme il le faisait de temps en temps. Rien qu'eux deux, sans personnes, dans le calme et la sérénité de ce parc que tous deux aimaient pour s'y retrouver.

« **On marche ?** demanda Shikamaru.

- **Ok !** »

Le Nara tira une latte sur sa clope et la balança ensuite, ils se levèrent et commencèrent à marcher dans le parc.

« **Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de fumer ?** demanda la jeune fille.

- **Sais pas...**

- **Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé !**

- **Je sais...au fait, comment tu as fait pour avoir un nouveau portable ?**

- **Ah ! Euh...** »

Le jeune homme vit que son amie rougissait en détournant le regard, il garda son air blasé tout en marchant et puis elle lui dit du bout des les lèvres une chose qui le glaça sur place.

« **C'est Sasuke qui me l'a donné...** »

Il c'était arrêté net, elle aussi et elle le regardait, le cœur de la jeune fille s'était emballé, Shikamaru ne pipa mot et ce n'est au bout que de quelques secondes qu'il reprit sa marche, elle le suivit donc.

« **Tu ne dis rien ?** questionna la fleur.

- **Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas proche ?**

- **On ne l'est pas, il me parle de temps en temps c'est tout.**

- **Il cherche quelque chose...je ne sais pas quoi, mais il cherche un truc !**

- **Pourquoi tu ne l'apprécies pas ? C'est ton pote non ?**

- **Justement, parce que c'est mon pote, je le connais sur les bouts des doigts, il n'est pas fait pour toi, il te fera pleurer...** »

Sakura ne rajouta rien, elle revoyait encore Sasuke dans sa tête, il était tendre, prévenant, gentil, certes il était mystérieux, mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme après tout...

« **Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Il en faut bien plus pour me faire craquer.**

- **Je sais…** »

Le jeune homme lui avait fait un sourire en coin et elle le lui avait rendu, décidément, il aimait vraiment beaucoup sa meilleure amie, elle était son rayon de soleil sans nuages, il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal, même pas l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Ils marchèrent encore une bonne heure dans le parc qui était assez grand, sous le soleil, Shikamaru bailla plusieurs fois, ce qui fit rire la rose, il marchait même en regardant les nuages, trouvant des formes à ceux-ci avec son air las de d'habitude, même avec les années, son ami de toujours n'avait pas changé et elle aimait beaucoup ce qu'il était. Il ne la jugeait jamais, il la soutenait, la conseillait, elle était bien avec lui, leur amitié était très forte.

Son portable sonna et elle le prit, le Nara glissa un regard vers elle, sachant à l'avance qui c'était, décidément ce ténébreux ne la laissait pas tranquille pensa-t-il. Au même moment, Sakura vit tout de suite qui l'appelait, c'était Sasuke, elle décrocha.

« **Oui ?**

- **Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse !** lança le brun.

- **Quelle promesse ?**

- **Celle de passer ton après-midi avec moi !**

- **Mais on a passé la soirée ensemble !** »

C'est à ce moment-là que l'Haruno vit Shikamaru la regarder d'un air interrogateur, elle se mordit sur sa lèvre inférieure.

« **Ah merde…** balança la jeune fille plus pour elle-même, mais à voix haute.

- **Effectivement, merde…** répondit Shikamaru tout bas, mais assez fort pour que son amie l'entende.

- **Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu n'es pas seule ?** demanda Sasuke dans le téléphone.

- **Non…**

- **Tu es encore avec Shika ?**

- **Oui…**

- **Je vois, dans ce cas…**

- **Quoi dans ce cas ?**

- **Eh bien tu n'as pas seulement passé la soirée avec moi. Tu as dormi dans mon lit, dans mes bras, tout contre moi…**

- **Arrête ça…** »

La rose commençait à avoir chaud, la voix de l'Uchiha était rauque, des frissons lui parcouraient tout le corps des pieds à la tête rien que par la façon dont il s'adressait à elle.

« **Et ta peau est très douce princesse…** continua Sasuke de sa voix rauque et sensuelle.

- **Arrête…** »

Sakura se sentait bouillante à présente, ses mains tremblaient, les frissons qu'elle avait dans le corps lui retournaient les tripes, lui nouant son estomac, son ventre se contractait rien qu'avec la voix de Sasuke, elle ne se sentait plus elle-même, c'était comme si une coulée de lave se déversait en elle.

« **La prochaine fois je caresserais ta peau avec mes lèvres princesse…** en rajouta le ténébreux. »

La demoiselle ferma un instant les paupières, imaginant parfaitement le fait qu'il pouvait lui embrasser la peau de son ventre sous ses lèvres enfiévrées. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, elle se sentait comme cette fois-là d'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

« **Je…je RACROCHE !** »

Elle coupa la communication, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier et Shikamaru la regarda perplexe alors qu'elle était certaine qu'elle rougissait.

« **Ça va Saky ?** lui demande le jeune homme.

- **Ou…oui…** répondit-elle en rougissant et bégayant.

- **Eh bien, je pense qu'il y a certaines choses que tu as omises de me dire…va falloir y remédier.** »

La fleur avala sa salive difficilement, elle tremblait toujours, son ventre était toujours tout aussi noué, les frissons qui parcouraient son corps ne partaient pas, elle avait toujours aussi chaud, elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait se sortir de ce pétrin dans laquelle Sasuke venait de la mettre…

Dans sa chambre, ce dernier était allongé sur son lit, sur le ventre et il était mort de rire, son fou rire ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle avait eu exactement la réaction qu'il voulait, ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait voulu la taquiner et ça avait marché au-delà de ses espérances…

Il n'était pas loin de dix-sept heures à présent, Sakura sonna à la porte de la maison des Uchiha, folle furieuse. Elle avait enfin réussi à se calmer, le brun ne l'avait plus contacté, la rage et la frustration avaient fait place à ce qu'elle avait ressenti plutôt dans l'après-midi, à présent, il était temps de remettre un certain Uchiha à sa place… Ce fut le grand frère de Sasuke qui vint lui ouvrir, surpris de la voir sur le pas de sa porte, la jeune fille se fit un visage des plus normaux, pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle en voulait au cadet des frères.

« **Tiens, Sakura c'est ça ?**

- **Oui…Sasuke est là ?**

- **Oui il est dans sa chambre, mais entre.** »

Itachi fit entrer la jeune fille dans la demeure, cette dernière ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils se ressemblaient tous les deux comme deux gouttes d'eau, à la différence que l'aîné faisait un peu plus vieux…

« **Je pense que tu connais le chemin non ?** lui demanda Itachi.

- **Oui ne vous en faites pas…**

- **Tu peux m'appeler Itachi tu sais, pas de vouvoiement entre nous !**

- **Très bien…Itachi-kun…** »

Le jeune homme sourit face au suffixe de la politesse et il regarda Sakura monter les escaliers, son stupide petit frère avait vraiment choisi un beau petit lot, espérant que cette fois-ci il ne ferait pas l'imbécile… Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre du ténébreux, la rose entendit des rires, mais elle en avait cure, elle était bien trop remontée contre ce garçon qui se croyait tout permis, elle devait le remettre à sa place sans perdre une seule seconde… Elle ouvrit donc la porte, sourcils froncés, le visage furieux, une tête blonde se retourna à sa venue qui était à genoux sur le lit de Sasuke, quant à ce dernier, il était allongé sur le lit, le sourire aux lèvres et il se redressa sur ses coudes. Mais son sourire s'effaça en voyant sa belle, il s'essaya sur son lit, passant sa main sur son visage, elle était furieuse, il le voyait bien…

« **Sakura-chan !** s'écria Naruto.

- **Uchiha ! On a un compte à régler toi et moi !** annonça-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- **Tu devrais peut-être faire demi-tour et revenir une fois calmée non ?** répondit le concerné de sa voix douce.

- **Ne compte pas là-dessus ! **»

Le blondinet les regarda à tour de rôle, il voyait bien que la demoiselle était furieuse, rien à voir avec la fille qu'il avait rencontrée la veille toute souriante, son ami avait dû faire quelque chose… Ce dernier d'ailleurs se retenait de rire, il le voyait aussi, il se gratta donc l'arrière de la tête, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait. Mais il était certain que cette ravissante fille aux cheveux roses était à deux doigts d'exploser, intérieurement il sut qu'il allait aimer le spectacle, même s'il ne savait pas encore ce qui allait se passer…

« **Voyons Baby…**

- **Il n'y a pas de baby qui tienne !** martela Sakura en s'approchant du lit du ténébreux. »

Arrivé près de lui elle le poussa de sa main, il se retrouva donc couché sur le dos, souriant toujours face à la situation. Elle était furieuse, mais elle ne pouvait rien lui faire de bien grave pensa-t-il, mais il changea d'avis lorsqu'il entendit la suite.

« **Naruto tiens-le !**

- **Hein ? Euh…d'accord…** capitula le blondinet. »

Ce dernier se déplaça derrière Sasuke et lui emprisonna les mains, tout d'un coup le brun ne riait plus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, mais Naruto était aussi fort que lui et il fut même surpris de la voir se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

« **Tu vas payer à présent !** balança-t-elle à Sasuke.

- **Et que comptes-tu faire** **? **répondit le jeune homme mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

**- Me venger et t'humilier comme ça tu ne recommenceras plus !** »

Et tout en disant ça, elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était complètement insensé, voire même irréfléchi, complètement fou même. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en sorte ainsi, elle désirait que lui aussi perde ses moyens au point d'avoir du mal à se ressaisir alors de ses lèvres, elle frôla le cou du ténébreux qui agrandit ses prunelles sous la surprise. Sasuke n'en revenait pas, il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, si elle n'était pas tombée sur la tête tout d'un coup alors que déjà, tout son corps frissonnait. Les lèvres si douces de la rose frôlaient la peau de son cou, une chaleur indescriptible commença à monter en lui, rien que par ce frôlement si anodin, il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur.

Il trouvait qu'elle avait une bouche douce et tiède et il senti même qu'elle se mettait à lui embrasser son cou de petits baisers papillon. Là, l'Uchiha se senti perdu, des frissons passèrent dans toutes les entrailles de son corps, le grisant des pieds à la tête. Il sentit que Naruto resserrait son emprise sur ses poignets et le brun se mit à l'insulter mentalement de traître et qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il l'entendait rire, ce qui ne simplifia pas le moins du monde la situation dans laquelle il était alors qu'il sentit la langue de la jeune fille à présent passer sur sa peau et ce fut comme s'il se liquéfiait sur place, il en serra les poings, si seulement son pote ne le tenait pas…

Il était complètement retourné mentalement, c'était comme si une coulée de lave se répandait sur sa peau sous le passage de la langue de la rose. Il se demandait vraiment si elle n'était pas devenue complètement folle ! Il avait de plus en plus chaud et il se disait même qu'elle jouait vraiment avec le feu. Sa respiration devenait même saccadée et il se disait qu'elle courait droit à sa perte alors que lui, était déjà perdu sous ses assauts. Il avait envie d'elle à présent, _indéniablement envie d'elle_…

Il voulait parcourir sa peau de ses lèvres centimètre par centimètre, la caresser de ses doigts et lui faire des caresses osées, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et plonger en elle. Son désir pour elle était si fort tout d'un coup que ça lui en fit mal au ventre. Elle n'arrangea pas les choses lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle lui suçait la peau et là, il en ferma doucement les paupières et il en retint sa respiration. C'était un fait, il était complètement perdu ce coup-ci, cette fille allait finir par le tuer… Elle se retira ensuite, tête penchée vers le bas pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage alors que lui, avait bien peur de ne plus être maître de son propre corps, il la voulait, _maintenant_ !

« **La prochaine fois, tu éviteras tes coups foireux,** parlementa la jeune fille dans un murmure, complètement chamboulé de ce qu'elle venait de faire. »

Lui, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot, sa gorge était sèche, elle venait de commettre un acte irréparable, quant à Naruto, lui il n'arrêtait pas de ricaner, visiblement amusé de la situation.

« **Tu peux toujours courir pour que je reste à présent,** rajouta la rose. »

Cette dernière se leva ensuite et elle quitta la chambre du ténébreux sans un mot de plus, le laissant en plan. Sasuke n'en revenait pas, elle venait de le chauffer en peu de temps comme aucune fille ne l'avait encore fait et elle partait ensuite, ce coup-là, jamais encore on ne le lui avait fait. Alors qu'il la traitait de sorcière mentalement pour l'avoir chauffé, l'avoir mis dans tous ses états et être partis, il sentit Naruto le lâcher. Il le regarda s'écrouler à terre, plié en quatre, mort de rire et le brun se redressa, se retourna et il le foudroya du regard, son meilleur ami pleurait tellement il riait.

« **Arrête imbécile !**

- **Tu devrais…voir ta tête…Sas'ke…** se moqua le blondinet dans son éclat de rire.

- **Mais arrête je te dis !** »

Naruto n'arrêtait pas de rire alors que Sasuke le traitait mentalement d'imbécile, le ténébreux était chaud comme la braise et il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait pouvoir se refroidir. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux corbeaux, jamais il n'aurait cru que son baby lui ferait un truc pareil et il était hors de question à présent qu'il la laisse s'en tirer ainsi…

La fleur, elle, courait à en perdre haleine dans les rues pour aller jusque chez elle, le cœur battant. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle venait de le chauffer, elle l'avait senti tressaillir sous ses lèvres, elle avait à nouveau goûté à sa peau, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire un tel acte, elle le savait, mais elle avait voulu le punir pour l'avoir mise mal à l'aise un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle monta dans sa chambre sous l'œil surpris de son frère, elle claqua la porte et se jeta sur son lit, le cœur pompant toujours dans sa cage thoracique. Elle venait d'humilier Sasuke devant son meilleur ami et en plus le blondinet avait été de son côté et l'avait maintenu jusqu'au bout, rigolant même. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment cette histoire allait tourner, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'à son tour, Sasuke avait été complètement retourné et ça, ça lui mit un sourire sur le visage malgré tout.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, le portable de la rose se mit à sonner alors qu'elle était toujours allongée sur son lit. Elle le prit et elle vit que c'était son Suke, elle se mordit sur sa lèvre inférieure, ne sachant si elle devait décrocher ou pas, finalement, elle le fit.

« **Hum…**

- **Baby tu as fait un truc que tu n'aurais jamais dû !**

- **C'est de ta faute !**

- **Comment ça de ma faute ?**

- **Tu n'avais qu'à pas dire des choses indécentes pendant que j'étais avec Shika !**

- **Tu ne t'en sortiras pas ainsi !** »

Et il raccrocha ensuite, elle regarda son téléphone éberluée, il venait de lui raccrocher au nez et visiblement il était remonté, était-il fâché ? Surpris ? Amusé ? Elle ne savait le dire, mais le ton de sa voix en disait long, il allait le lui faire payer, elle en était certaine…

Le reste de la journée passa, Sakura n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de Sasuke, elle pensa donc que visiblement il était fâché… Elle se mit donc à étudier, essayant de sortir le ténébreux de sa tête, en vain malheureusement… Vers vingt trois heures, alors qu'elle était debout face à son bureau rangeant ses papiers, dos à la porte on y frappa un coup.

« **Tu peux entrer grand frère.** »

La porte s'ouvrit, une personne s'avança dans son dos calmement et silencieusement après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre doucement. Elle sentit qu'on lui saisissait ses poignets par-derrière pour les mettre devant elle et elle sursauta, elle sentit ensuite des lèvres dans son cou alors que ses cheveux étaient relevés d'une pince.

« **Qu'est-ce que…** commença la jeune fille.

- **Vengeance pour vengeance…** »

Sakura sursauta à nouveau, elle sentait le souffle chaud de Sasuke dans son cou, elle avait reconnu sa voix douce et grave et maintenant elle reconnaissait sa chaleur, son odeur, elle était dans de salle draps, elle le savait.

« **Sasuke…**

- **Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserais pas t'en tirer ainsi.** »

Il la retourna doucement et l'allongea dos sur le bureau pour lui relever ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, il se pencha ensuite sur elle pour frôler son cou à son tour. Des frissons lui parcoururent à nouveau tout son corps, s'imprégnant dans toutes ses entrailles, elle avait à nouveau chaud, rien qu'avec son souffle. Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'elle sentait la langue du brun sur sa peau, la brûlant sur son passage, tout son corps s'arc bouta et elle sentit que Sasuke souriait tout contre sa peau. Elle se mit à trembler, il ne fallait pas qu'il la touche ainsi, elle allait à nouveau perdre ses moyens sinon…

Elle sentit qu'il lui suçait la peau, comme elle le lui avait fait et elle trembla plus violemment, son souffle se fit court, elle était sous son emprise et tous deux le savaient pertinemment. De sa main libre, il lui releva son tee-shirt, elle était simplement vêtue d'un vêtement large et d'un jean, ce qui faciliterait la tâche du jeune Uchiha. Il se mit lui caressa la peau de son ventre du bout de ses doigts, son ventre se contracta, le ténébreux le senti, ce qui le fit sourire, il allait lui faire ce qu'il avait voulu faire au matin.

Il délaissa son cou pour frôler la peau de son ventre de ses lèvres, la respiration de Sakura s'accéléra alors qu'à présent il lui faisait des arabesques du bout de sa langue, tout le corps de la demoiselle était tendu, elle avait l'impression que son corps bouillonnais, tel de la lave qui s'écoulait d'un volcan en ébullition. Il taquina son nombril de sa langue, lui tirant un petit gémissement qui excita Sasuke, elle réagissait très fortement, trop fortement pour le jeune homme. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête à temps, il ne devait surtout pas oublier ce détail-là…

« **Sasuke…** chuchota la rose tout en gémissant. »

_Cette voix_… Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu, pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il la touchait ainsi. Il lui lâcha les poignets, il perdait le contrôle, il le sentait, elle se redressa donc, posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme alors qu'il remontait sa tête vers celle de la jeune fille. Il posant ses mains tendrement sur le cou de cette dernière et il rapprocha ses lèvres de la fleur pour les lui effleurer.

« **Je pourrais t'embrasser là, maintenant…** susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque et basse.

- **Non…**

- **Ce serait indéniablement juste après ce que tu m'as fait…** »

Il lui lécha sa lèvre inférieure et elle se mit à trembler sous cette caresse audacieuse, Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui sucer cette lèvre ! Il désirait plus qu'autre chose poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, de les sucer, de les aspirer, de les goûter, mais surtout, de passer sa langue dans cette ravissante bouche.

« **Rien ne pourrait m'en empêcher, tu en as autant envie que moi…** chuchota le ténébreux.

- **Ne fait pas ça…** »

Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade dans leurs poitrines et jamais aucune fille n'avait fait battre le cœur de Sasuke ainsi. Il le savait et ce depuis que son cœur s'était accéléré à son contact que c'était elle, oui, il n'y avait qu'elle… Il lui lécha à nouveau sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue, doucement, tendrement et elle trembla plus fortement. S'il l'embrassait là, maintenant, il ne se contrôlerait plus et il la ferait sienne, ça aussi il en était conscient. Il remonta ses lèvres vers l'oreille de la jeune fille tout en se faisant violence et il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, un petit cri s'échappa de ce fait de la bouche de la jeune fleur, il en sourit, satisfait de l'effet qu'il faisait à la demoiselle.

« **Ne recommence plus sinon je ne réponds plus de rien…** murmura-t-il. »

Il se recula finalement et se retourna, Sakura le vit se passer les mains dans les cheveux et sur le visage, elle se mit à en déduire qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle, nerveux. Elle se redressa et rabaissa son tee-shirt, espérant en même temps que les battements de son cœur se calment. Sasuke se retourna vers elle alors qu'elle, se remettait debout tout en restant près de son bureau.

« **Plus jamais devant mon meilleur pote !**

- **Et pourquoi donc ? Il avait l'air de bien se marrer lui !** répondit-elle tout sourire, se remettant doucement de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre le jeune homme et elle-même.

- **Justement ! J'ai eu du mal à m'en débarrasser et à le calmer surtout !** »

Sakura se mit à rire doucement alors que Sasuke soupira, ayant cette fois de la difficulté à se reprendre, surtout à calmer la folie de son cœur qui cognait violemment contre son thorax.

« **Ensorceleuse va !**

- **Et fier de l'être.**

- **Si tu recommences je te jure que…**

- **Aucun risque ! Reste loin de moi maintenant,** lui répondit-elle en le coupant. »

Les yeux du ténébreux s'assombrirent, la fleur le vit et retint son souffle, ce fameux soir-là il avait eu le même regard qui montrait bien son désir évident.

« **On verra ça…** prononça-t-il.

- **Tu as promis !**

- **Oui, mais c'était avant que tu me fasses un truc pareil !**

- **Pff, te connaissant et sachant ce que tu fais ça ne doit rien te faire, t'es habitué ! Et puis je voulais me venger !**

- **Recommence et je te jure que je te ferais un truc que tu n'oublieras pas et que tu ne t'en remettras pas !**

- **Ouais…c'est ça ! Si tu crois que tu me fais peur tu te goures Uchiha !** »

Sasuke pouffa de rire alors que Sakura se déplaça et s'essaya sur son lit. Mais il redevint sérieux ensuite, une question le taraudait dans sa tête et il devait savoir, aussi indiscret que cela puisse être.

« **Tu n'es plus vierge ?**

- **Sasuke ! C'est indécent comme question !**

- **Réponds.**

- **Non…** répondit-elle en détournant le regard. »

Le brun eut un pincement au cœur, un autre l'avait eu, une rage s'insinua en lui, il n'aimait pas les vierges même s'il s'en était tapé une fois une, qu'il n'avait pas retrouvée d'ailleurs, mais il s'en fichait. Par contre, il aurait voulu que ce soit lui qui la déflore, lui qui soit le premier à lui faire ressentir toutes les sensations inimaginables, il soupira et prit place à côté d'elle.

« **Alors Naruto est partis à quelle heure ?** demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- **Vingt heures…quel imbécile celui-là, il n'a pas arrêté de rire !**

- **Tu restes ?** »

Sasuke tourna son regard vers la jeune fille, se plongeant dans ses magnifiques yeux, il lui retira ses lunettes et elle se mit à rougir. Lui, il ne demandait que ça, rester avec elle.

« **Si tu veux…**

- **C'est pour me faire pardonner !**

- **Si tu veux te faire pardonner alors je dors ici.**

- **Pas de mains baladeuses !**

- **Pas de mains baladeuses…** »

Sakura lui offrit un magnifique sourire qui lui chavira le cœur, ils finirent par parler de tout et de rien et ce fut deux heures plus tard qu'ils se couchèrent. Elle dans ses bras en train de dormir paisiblement, par contre lui, c'était une autre histoire, ils avaient fait comme si de rien était et pourtant, son corps était toujours en ébullition, ne voulant qu'une seule chose, _être en elle et ne former qu'un avec elle_…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : Un matin pas comme les autres.**

Sakura se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une très mauvaise impression qui lui tordait l'estomac alors que Sasuke dormait toujours. On était dimanche, le week-end avait filé comme l'éclair et elle n'avait pas une seule fois étudié, ce qui était bien une première pour elle. Là, dans les bras du jeune homme elle se sentait bien et enveloppée de la chaleur de ce dernier, c'était comme si elle était enfermée dans un cocon bienfaiteur, c'était vraiment répétitif ses derniers temps de dormir dans les bras du ténébreux mais c'était également une sensation délicieuse pour la demoiselle.

Elle leva lentement sa tête qui était sur le torse de l'Uchiha et elle l'observa dormir. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et une respiration régulière, signe qu'il dormait toujours à point fermé. Sous son oreille elle pouvait sentir le cœur de Sasuke battre et elle se souvint de la veille, de ce qu'il lui avait fait et faillit faire. De leur soirée à parler de tout et de rien et de s'être endormis dans les bras du brun, sa chaleur l'enveloppant. Elle se mit à rougir, elle sentait même ses joues s'empourprer et elle se gifla mentalement. Elle devait garder la tête froide sinon un jour ou l'autre elle allait se trahir, chose qu'elle ne devait faire en aucun cas.

Son estomac se tordit douloureusement, elle avait vraiment une mauvaise sensation, comme si quelque chose allait se produire, c'était assez désagréable. Elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil qui était sur la table de nuit du côté de son compagnon, il était huit heures vingt cinq du matin. Sakura soupira, elle sentit que Sasuke la serra un peu plus fort contre lui de ses bras puissants, mais il dormait toujours constatait-elle. Elle ne savait pas comment il pouvait la serrer contre lui ainsi alors qu'il dormait, c'était ahurissant, c'était comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'échappe, du moins, c'était la sensation qu'elle ressentait.

Elle entendit le bruit d'un moteur qui s'arrêtait juste en bas de chez elle, son estomac se contracta et elle se défit doucement tant bien que mal des bras du ténébreux et elle se leva. Elle alla ensuite à sa fenêtre et ouvrit un tout petit peu sa tenture pour voir qui s'était arrêté en bas de chez elle. Elle se mit à paniquer en reconnaissant la voiture des parents d'Ino, une berline rouge et elle vit la blonde en sortir.

La peur la prit aux tripes, elle se mit même à trembler légèrement, si elle voyait Sasuke ici, dans sa chambre et dans son lit de surcroit, s'en était fini pour elle. Elle devait à tout prix faire bouger le jeune homme et ce avant que la blonde ne franchisse la porte de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea donc vers son lit, se mit à genoux à même le sol à côté du jeune homme et elle le secoua doucement avec sa main sur son bras.

« **Sasuke… Sasuke…** »

Le concerné qui jusque-là dormait bien sur le dos, torse nu sous la couette, ouvrit doucement ses paupières et son cœur manqua un battement en voyant l'inquiétude et la peur dans les magnifiques yeux verts de la fleur. Il fut réveillé immédiatement, s'inquiétant derechef tout en se redressant sur ses coudes alors qu'il avait encore un visage de quelqu'un à la sortie du lit, des yeux ensommeillés et des cheveux ébouriffés.

« **Baby que se passe-t-il ?**

- **Il faut que tu te caches !**

- **Hein ?**

- **Je t'en prie, ne pose pas de questions, vite dans l'armoire !** »

Sakura se redressa et tira sur la main du jeune homme qui se laissa faire, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait. Il se leva donc à son tour et elle prit le tee-shirt du brun au passage qui était au pied du lit sur la couverture. Elle le fit se diriger vers l'armoire qu'elle ouvrit et elle poussa le jeune homme dedans, mettant le tee-shirt de ce dernier sur son torse qu'il retenu d'une main.

« **Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** demanda l'Uchiha qui ne comprenait toujours rien à rien.

- **Chut ! T'ais-toi !** »

Elle mit ensuite la porte de l'armoire contre pour qu'il puisse quand même respirer sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle vira de son pied les chaussures du jeune homme sous le lit juste au moment où la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur son amie la blonde.

« **Ino !** lança Sakura nerveuse. »

Dans l'armoire, Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il comprenait mieux pourquoi son Baby avait paniqué, mais il se demandait quand même ce que cette foutue blonde voulait à Sakura un dimanche matin. Elle venait de lui bousiller un réveil en bonne et due forme aux côtés de sa fleur, d'ailleurs, il voyait bien à quel point cette dernière était nerveuse alors qu'Ino affichait un sourire sournois que visiblement, Sakura ne voyait pas.

« **Je te sors du lit apparemment…c'est rare…** lança la blonde.

- **Euh…je me suis couchée tard…** répondit Sakura.

- **Hum…** »

La Yamanaka se laissa tomber sur le lit de la rose comme si elle était dans sa propre chambre en position assise. Le ténébreux ne la quittait pas de son regard noir charbon par la petite fente de la porte de l'armoire, il était méfiant, très même alors que la fleur restait debout, près de son bureau.

« **C'est étrange…** scanda la nouvelle venue.

- **De quoi ?**

- **Il y a une odeur masculine ici.**

- **Tu dis n'importe quoi voyons…** rigola nerveusement Sakura. **C'est peut-être Saso', on a passé la soirée ensemble.**

- **Ah…ça doit être ça alors…**

- **Pourquoi tu es venue et en plus si tôt ?**

- **Il me faut une excuse pour venir voir ma meilleure amie à présent ?**

- **Non…non…c'est que je pensais que tu allais passer ton week-end avec ton copain…**

- **Celui-là il m'énerve !** balança Ino mesquine. **Il me colle tout le temps, pourquoi devrais-je rester avec lui alors que Sasuke-kun n'est pas là ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! **»

Sakura se mordit sur la lèvre inférieure, Sasuke était juste dans l'armoire et il pouvait tout entendre, ce qui la rendait bien plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle prit toutefois une grande inspiration et prit place à côté d'Ino, droite comme un piquet.

« **Ino…**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Tu sais…tu devrais arrêter de jouer ainsi, ça pourrait se retourner contre toi…**

- **Tu me fais la morale maintenant ?**

- **Non…non…**

- **Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens, tu ne sais pas c'est quoi être amoureuse car tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un, tu es tellement coincée…** »

L'Haruno baissa la tête honteuse, elle savait que sa meilleure amie avait raison, elle ne pouvait comprendre les motivations de la blonde. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie avait parfaitement raison, elle était une ringarde à côté d'elle et elle n'était pas encore une seule fois tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un.

« **Pardon…** s'excusa la jeune fleur. »

Le brun qui était toujours caché dans l'armoire fronça encore plus les sourcils et serra même son tee-shirt dans l'une de ses mains, cette blondasse le dégoûtait. Elle manipulait son Baby à un point inimaginable et pire, cette dernière se laissait faire et se laissait dénigrer, ce qu'il n'appréciait nullement. Il mourrait d'envie de sortir de cette armoire et de lancer ses quatre vérités à Ino, mais il se retint. Il ne voulait en aucun cas froisser Sakura maintenant, mais il était déterminé à faire quelque chose.

« **C'est bon je ne t'en veux pas, après tout, l'amour ce n'est pas ton domaine. Il faut que tu m'aides pour autre chose,** balança la blonde.

- **Tout ce que tu voudras.**

- **Il faut que tu m'aides pour les devoirs de demain, je n'ai pas le temps de les faire !**

- **Hein ? Mais il y en a beaucoup, je n'ai même pas fini les miens !**

- **Pff, pour une fois que je te demandais un service…j'ai frappé à la mauvaise porte !** »

Ino se leva, tournant le dos à son amie, faisait la mine de la fille triste qui ne peut pas compter sur sa meilleure amie, Sakura, elle qui s'en voulait déjà, sauta sur ses pieds.

« **Attends, je vais les faire !** »

Sans que la rose le vît, la blonde se mit à sourire diaboliquement, toujours dos à la fleur. En se retournant vers cette dernière, elle lui fit un tendre sourire.

« **T'es un amour.** »

La blonde sorti ses cours de son sac qui était resté sur son épaule et les jeta sur le lit de la fleur.

« **Bon, il faut que j'y aille, je suis assez pressé, on se voit demain et je compte sur toi.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, même si je dois y passer la journée ce sera fait.**

- **Je te fais confiance pour ça, Sakura.** »

Ino partis ensuite, le sourire aux lèvres. Sakura, elle, alla à sa fenêtre, observant son amie monter dans sa voiture qui démarra en trombe par la suite, laissant un sillage de fumée derrière elle. C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune demoiselle sentie une présence derrière elle, elle en sursauta et son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine.

« **Pathétique.** »

La jeune fille tourna sa tête vers le jeune homme qui lui regardait d'un regard noir la voiture s'éloigner puis il mit son tee-shirt qu'il n'avait toujours pas enfilé, il regarda ensuite sa belle et soupira.

« **Pourquoi tu as accepté ?** »

Sakura baissa la tête, les yeux tristes, sa journée était foutue et Sasuke était vexé. En plus, non seulement son travail n'était pas terminé mais elle avait également celui d'Ino à faire en prime et pour couronner le tout, le brun avait l'air plus que furax.

« **Pardon…** s'excusa la demoiselle d'une petite voix. »

Elle entendit le ténébreux soupirer et puis elle sentit des mains sur ses épaules qui la tournèrent face à lui, l'instant d'après elle fut plaqué contre le torse du jeune homme et il avait ses bras dans le dos de la jeune fille. Il la serrait contre lui, elle pouvait même entendre les battements de cœur de ce dernier qui battait normalement.

« **Ne t'excuse pas Baby, mais ça m'énerve que tu te laisses faire ainsi.**

- **Mais c'est mon amie.**

- **Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu crois que je fais le boulot de Naruto peut-être ?** »

Sasuke recula Sakura mais il laissa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, il plongea son regard si envoûtant dans ses prunelles où il aimait se perdre.

« **C'est ridicule, elle est assez grande, elle joue avec toi.**

- **Tu te trompes…**

- **Non, je me trompe que très rarement, la preuve, elle t'a fait culpabiliser. Elle ne te connaît pas si bien que ça, tu es la première fille que je rencontre qui a tant d'amour à donner, elle m'aime ? Tu parles, elle ne veut qu'une seule chose.**

- **Quoi donc ?**

- **Coucher avec moi, c'est tout.**

- **Non, Ino n'est pas comme ça.**

- **Parce que tu crois qu'elle est toujours vierge peut-être ?** demanda-t-il dans un rire ironique.

- **Mais oui. Elle est pure !**

- **N'importe quoi.** »

L'Uchiha caressa tendrement du dos de sa main la joue de la jeune fille tout en attendrissant son regard. La rose, elle, ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer une fois de plus à cause de leur proximité et du touché du jeune homme.

« **Celle qui est pure, c'est toi.**

- **Non…** répondit-elle en détournant les yeux. »

Elle sentit que le ténébreux descendait une main vers son cœur où il laissa la main à plat, elle le regarda sans comprendre alors qu'il devait très bien sentir à quel point son cœur battait vite.

« **Là, tu es pure…pas comme elle.** »

Pendant quelques secondes ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, Sakura avait son cœur qui battait la chamade, il battait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Sasuke, lui, essayait de rester le plus calme possible et étrangement, pour une fois, son cœur ne s'emballait pas. Il trouvait que sa belle avait toujours des yeux aussi tristes alors il se rapprocha d'elle, cette dernière ferma ses yeux où il déposa un baiser sur chaque paupière. En se retirant, il vit que la rose rougissait et qu'elle avait à présent ouvert les yeux.

Il s'écarta d'elle, il ne devait plus la toucher pour surtout ne pas se trahir, il n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras mais pas que ça. Il avait envie de l'embrasser comme un fou, de parsemer son magnifique visage de baisers, de faire envoler cette tristesse qu'il voyait dans ses prunelles à cause de la blonde.

« **Bon ben je vais t'aider, on n'a pas trop le choix.**

- **Hein ?**

- **Je ne le fais pas pour elle mais pour toi.** annonça-t-il en faisant la grimace.

- **Mais Suke…**

- **Pas de « **_**mais**_** » baby, c'est comme ça.**

- **Tu ne dois pas voir Naruto ?**

- **Cet imbécile dort encore à cette heure-ci.**

- **Bon, je te prépare un petit déjeuner alors** **?** »

Pour toute réponse, le brun lui offrit un sourire et alors qu'elle prenait ses lunettes sur son bureau pour les mettre, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il lui fallait une tasse de café pour mieux se réveiller et mettre son cerveau en place, il n'y avait pas à dire… Ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers pour aller en direction de la cuisine. Là, ils virent Sasori à table, tasse de café à la main et journal dans l'autre, il arqua d'ailleurs un sourcil, étonné de voir Sasuke là.

« **Ah c'est toi qui as fait rentrer Ino,** lança Sakura à son frère en guise de bonjour.

- **Bonjour à toi aussi chère petite sœur, je ne pouvais pas la faire entrer ?**

- **Ben…** fit simplement la jeune fille.

- **Mille excuses, comme c'est ta meilleure amie je pensais bien faire. Prends place Sasuke.**

- **Hum…** »

La fleur se dirigea vers la cafetière après avoir embrassé son frère sur la joue alors que le ténébreux prenait place sur une chaise.

« **Tu le veux comment ton café Sasuke ?**

- **Noir et sucré.**

- **Alors tu es resté ici toute la soirée Sasuke ?** demanda Sasori.

- **Hum…** répondit ce dernier. »

Le roux fit un sourire en coin que le brun vît bien entendu, l'aîné Haruno le savait, ses deux-là devenaient fort proches, il leur donnait même pas six mois finalement. Sakura se rejoignit à eux et donna la tasse au ténébreux et prit place à côté de lui, elle se retrouva donc entre les deux garçons, Sasori étant sur un coin de la table.

« **Eh bien, vous devenez inséparable tous les deux,** en rajouta le roux.

- **Sasori !** s'exaspéra déjà la fleur.

- **Quoi ?** demanda ce dernier.

- **Ne recommence pas,** menaça la rose.

- **Oh tu sais, moi ce que j'en dis…**

- **Oui je sais, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois alors tais-toi !**

- **Bien madame !** »

Sakura fit la grimace devant l'ironie de son grand frère qu'elle ne supportait pas, surtout en présence de Sasuke qui lui était plutôt amusé par la scène, visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à se crêper le chignon avec son frère… Ils mangèrent ensuite du pain avec du choco et de la confiture alors que Sasori continuait de taquiner sa jeune sœur qui elle, montra une fois de plus ses changements d'humeur. Ce qui faisait éclater de rire l'Uchiha, dans ses moments-là, il avait droit à des regards noirs de la jeune fille, ce qui le faisait sourire. Il adorait la personnalité de son amie, surtout ses sautes d'humeur, elle était vraiment à part, du moins pour lui elle l'était et il adorait ça.

Ils remontèrent ensuite à l'étage, dans la chambre de la jeune fille où elle se jeta sur son lit en s'allongeant sur son ventre tout en soupirant, la mine légèrement boudeuse. Sasuke ne put détacher son regard d'elle, il la trouvait tout aussi mignonne et attendrissante quand elle boudait.

« **Il m'énerve !** lança Sakura.

- **Je te rassure, tous les grands frères sont ainsi.**

- **Tu parles…** »

Le brun prit place aux côtés de sa fleur et il fit glisser ses doigts dans la longue chevelure de cette dernière qui la fit frissonner des pieds à la tête, ce qu'il sentit d'ailleurs.

« **Suke, ne fais pas ça…**

- **Pourquoi ?**

**- Ça me fait frissonner…**

- **Hum…** »

Sakura n'osait pas le regarder, elle était certaine qu'elle rougissait et le pire, c'est qu'il continuait et plus il continuait, plus elle frissonnait. Elle le sentit prendre sa masse de cheveux et la reculer d'un côté et il se pencha, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque et son oreille, elle frissonna de plus belle de fait.

« **On le fait ce travail ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix basse à l'intonation douce mais rauque.

- **Oui…** répondit-elle dans un souffle. »

Sasuke se recula mais alors qu'elle se redressa pour se lever, il la saisit par la taille. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il avait des yeux rieurs et qu'elle rougissait une fois de plus.

« **Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ?** demanda-t-il.

- **Tu étais obligé de me mettre ainsi pour me poser une question ?**

- **Oui, alors ?**

- **Vas-y, pose ta question.**

- **Es-tu chatouilleuse ?** »

La rose se figea tout en étant sur le ténébreux alors qu'il avait toujours les mains sur sa taille, alors que lui, souriait, elle espérait qu'il n'oserait pas.

« **Je t'interdis…** commença-t-elle. »

Elle fut coupée dans son élan car il la retourna sur le dos, elle poussa un nouveau cri de surprise et il se mit directement à la chatouiller. Elle se mit à se tortiller dans tous les sens en éclatant de rire, il avait réussi, elle ne boudait plus mais son rire cristallin résonna comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il aimait son rire alors qu'elle, se mettait à le supplier d'arrêter.

« **Sasuke…please…arrête…**

- **Non, je vais te torturer à présent.** »

Sakura avait des larmes aux yeux tellement elle rigolait, heureusement, le ténébreux avait eu la bonne idée de lui retirer ses lunettes juste avant de commencer sa torture. Elle tendit ses mains vers le brun dans un élan de désespoir et elle l'attira à elle par le cou. Il fut couché sur elle, sa tête dans le cou de la fleur alors qu'elle avait le souffle court et que son cœur battait à coups redoublés. Il inhala l'odeur de la jeune fille qu'il aimait particulièrement, un parfum de fleur sans aucun doute. Il glissa ensuite ses bras dans le dos de sa belle et il la serra contre lui, leurs cœurs battaient à présent à l'unisson.

Sakura avait repris son souffle, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient couper ce moment, un moment magique où plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui et elle… C'est Sasuke qui se redressa le premier, le sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux noirs charbon brillaient. La rose ne sut quel sentiment habitait le jeune homme en ce moment même mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ses yeux-là n'étaient que pour elle et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait échanger sa place.

« **Il faudrait se mettre au travail maintenant,** chuchota le jeune homme.

- **Oui…** »

Le problème, c'était que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient travailler, Sakura bascula Sasuke sur le dos qui se laissa faire et à son tour elle se mit à le chatouiller. Il éclata de rire et la jeune fille fut heureuse de l'entendre rire ainsi.

À présent, entre ses deux personnes là, un lien indestructible commençait à se tisser, une amitié solide et peut-être… _de l'amour_…


End file.
